Harry Potter and the Brothers of Darkness
by The 4sAkn One
Summary: After Sirius' Death and the revelation of the Prophecy,Hary comes to the conclusion that he needs help. What happens when help comes from certain friends he doesn't remember he even had? AU post OotP, Hp/Nt, slight Rw/Hg, Dark NOT Evil Harry, On Hold
1. Prelude

_**Disclaimer: No Money is being made from this fictional work all original characters belong to J.K. Rowling herself.**_

**_This is done entirely for fun and your enjoyment as a fan-fiction._**

_**Harry Potter and the Brothers of Darkness**_

_**By: The 4sAknOne**_

Intro: It Begins(not the first chapter just a prelude)

The Darkness loomed over the small town of Little Whinning Surrey on the night of October 31st 1981. For many years people lived in fear of the darkness that covered them all but this night was very different. All over Britain many many people began dancing and celebrating in the streets disregarding any rules placed over them to prevent exactly how they were acting. As people all over the world ventured forth into the dawning of a new reign for the "light" one family was in for the shock of the century A child had survived a phenomena thought impossible to everyone in existence. This family was wrought with grief as the last of its line were attacked and murdered in their home. All save one small one year old child asleep nestled into the pocket of an over-sized man on a motorcycle. This child was like no other. He had lived. And made him more intriguing was the trophy soon to turned curse that adorned his small forehead in the shape of a bolt of lightening. This child was Harry potter, "The Chosen One".

This child was to be brought to his only remaining relatives. They were the family residing in Number Four Privet Drive. They would be the ones to nearly destroy the world except at this time at 11:30 at night they didn't know it. Elsewhere during Harry's travels an elderly man appeared instantly on the ends of the street dressed in clothing out of style since medieval times. His white beard flowed to his knees and his hair billowed behind him in an unknown wind that showed no where else but his hair. This man looked around in pure concentration a sad look upon his elderly face making his pure white hair color become a dimmed gray as he stood there searching his pockets. He pulled a small cigarette lighter and held it in the air. As he glanced around he started to click his lighter and soon the street lights around Number Four flickered and died out the orbs of light flying directly to his lighter. The man replaced the lighter within his pockets and started to move up the street examining each home in order as he walked towards number four. A small tabby cat flicked her tail in frustration as she watched the man move towards her and her post at the end of the walkway into number four. As he moved towards her he smiled a faint ghost of a smile a small tear falling from his dull blue eyes and falling into his beard unnoticed in the darkness. As he approached the small animal it walked about his legs purring lightly before peering up at him as he stood there watching the cat while wearing his deep purple robes adorned with many stars moons and suns his half-moon spectacles soon fogged from the cold night air and his hot breath as he breathed slowly to calm his racing heart. The cat seemed to pick up on his distress and grew tall as it stood on its hind-legs its fur receding and the skin turning to a dark forest green color its limbs growing longer and within mere seconds that this happened an elderly woman in forest green robes stood beside the elderly man in purple.

"Albus is it true what they're saying, the Potters were attacked?", she asked him fear in her voice.

"Alas my sweet it is true for you see He came to their doorstep with only one thought in mind and pushed them aside", his voice choked as he spoke" There were none left alive"

"And what of the boy" She asked him concerned. "Is what she said true? Has it happened like you thought it would?"

He sighed and nodded sadly,"It is true the boy shall be his equal and his demise",She looked at him sadly,

"What shall we do where shall he live,. He can come with us and the boys can he not?"

Albus sighed and shook his head sadly " I am sorry Minerva but it cannot be, the boys are gone" Minerva gasped and held onto the white picket fence for support clutching at her chest sad angry tears rushing down her cheeks.

"No that can't be I just saw them earlier today before you told me to come here and watch these mugg,..Wait no the boy he can't stay here he can't Albus I've been watching them all day and they are horrid people." She looked at the house in fury as he nodded slowly confirming her suspicions.

"They are his only family" He responded forcing himself to believe his own words" They will keep him safe when Rubeus returns with him.",

"Hagrid!" She shrieked loudly,"how can he be trusted with something so important to our world!" Just as the words left her mouth a loud rumbling could be heard from the engine of a motorbike yet the streets were empty and no lights anywhere showed where he could be arriving from until all of a sudden an impossibly large motorbike with an even larger man fell out of the sky and landed with a soft thud the man swinging his leg over the bike.

"Sorry I'm late Professor but I had a run in with Sirius Black and he wanted to take 'Arry but I told 'Im I was to report directly to you and 'e gave in eventually even lent me his bike poor soul losin' his best friend like that real 'eart broke 'e was but enough of that 'ere 'e is sir", Hagrid reached inside his jacket pulling out a small wrapped up bundle that was more important in the current world than anyone could think.

"Slept the whole way 'e did poor little tyke", he sniffled and pulled a large tablecloth sized napkin from another pocket and blew his nose loudly easily imitating a fog horn.

"Hagrid will you shut up you'll wake him up!"Minerva hissed at him her voice dripping with anger and grief over not only the Potters but her own boys as well.

Little Harry had been quiet as could be as he opened his eyes hie bright green orbs glancing around curiously examining all of them until he reached a tiny little hand up and grabbed a hold of Hagrid's beard hard not letting the furry black curls from his fingertips.

"Just look at 'im so quiet and curious ain't ya littl' 'Arry", Hagrid smiled his beady beetle black eyes shining happily as he held Harry carefully before slowly handing him over to Albus after removing Harry's hand from his beard.

"Well here ya go Professor just like ya wanted", Hagrid stood sadly watching little Harry as Albus carried the bundle up towards the doorstep of number four. Albus laid him down gently placing a letter on top of Harry and turning to walk away.

"I hope your doing the right thing Albus", Minerva looked between him and Harry sadly before they all turned to walk away Hagrid jumping on the giant bike and flying off leaving Harry, Albus, and Minerva in the dark silence.

"I am Minerva and just so you know I will always love you" He turned sadly towards her drawing a stick from his inner robes and pointing it towards her.

"Albus what are you doing?" as soon as the words left her mouth a blinding light filled the streets and Minerva Dumbledore was no more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

This is not a full chapter merely a prelude to a story currently being worked on review and give me some ideas and whether or not I should Continue with Brother's of Darkness. This Prelude is an AU writing of the first chapter of SS/PS with slight differences that will make sense later on. Hope you enjoyed this tidbit and let me know. Also following chapters will be longer there wasn't much to this other than simply being a set up for bigger Darker things and yes this will be a slightly Dark Harry, not evil ,. simply Dark.


	2. Fraud or Not

__

_**Disclaimer: No Money is being made from this fictional work all original characters belong to J.K. Rowling herself.**_

**_This is done entirely for fun and your enjoyment as a fan-fiction._**

_**Harry Potter and the Brothers of Darkness**_

_**By: The 4sAkn One**_

Chapter One: Fraud or Not?

On a warm night in July not a creature was stirring in the house known as Number 4 Privet Drive. All save for one. A boy lay in his bead tossing and turning in his so called "bed". His eyelids moved in rapid motion and his breathing was as ragged as it had probably ever been.

Flash

A beam of red light spiraled and arced in the air as a man with a barking laugh stared it down until it hit him the chest.

Flash

"Good shot James!" He would call after a well placed spell.

Flash

The figures body arced and fell gracefully landing beyond a veil swimming in the wind.

Flash

The figure would walk out his face gaunt and drawn as it had been that night 2 years ago. "You let me down boy. I trusted you to watch my back."

"No!, I swear I didn't " A second voice, his own voice screamed back in desperation, his voice dry, high pitched, and scratchy.

"Oh but you did want him to die I can see it in you. You enjoyed watching him die. You enjoy that it's your fault you killed him." A third cold voice interrupted send a shiver the seconds spine and a smile to the first ones face.

Flash

"NO!" His voice croaked and a door banged open as the boy sat up as fast as a spring board his hands clutching his forehead something the all too familiar blood red lightning bolt shaped scar.

"No Sirius", he moaned as he tried to rub the head splitting pain away from his scar all to no avail as it burned as if a hot poaker had been stabbed right through it with an odd less warm and wet feeling to it as well. He pulled his hand away from his scar and opened his eyes for the first time looking down to his hand covered in blood and finally noticed the coppery taste in his mouth as well looking around him to the blood stained pillow and bed sheets.

"BOY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE OPEN THIS BLASTED DOOR RIGHT NOW!", a voice roared from the closed door way which had started rocking violently under the rain of fists upon it.

Harry jumped from his bed his heart already racing now pounding harder against his chest like a dwarven war drum hidden deep within the mountains. His eyes frantically raced around the room after adjusting to his glasses being pushed roughly onto his face while looking for any possible means of escape. The door continued to rock on the hinges the screws slowly pulling from the wall the door second by second giving way.

"BOY OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND RING YOUR NECK UNTIL YOUR HEAD EXPLODES YOU FILTHY SCAR HEADED FREAK!", Wizard or not Harry knew he didn't have the strength to fight off his uncle and he also knew prophecy or no prophecy this was his last night in this house.

"Leave me alone I'm leaving!",His voice sounded unheard in the maelstrom of heavy flesh pounding onto hard wood his door starting to tilt. He ran about his room throwing anything and everything he could into an open trunk at the foot of his bed leaving him naught but 10 square feet to move around. "As long as you can call the Dursley's house 'Home' you will remain safe and thus return there every summer until you return to Hogwarts." As he closed his trunk Dumbledore's words rung in his ears like poison stirring an inner anger that had been bubbling and brewing like an unfinished potion on a low fire that was growing hotter.

"This has never been my home you lying old coot!", Harry roared in anger as he slammed the locks down on his trunk the beating having ceased as unnoticed, by a now seething Harry staring at the floor, a pale blue light began to flicker on the walls and roof of the house. Harry shut his eyes in frustration trying to hold back the hot angry tears that were now falling onto the floor, before he wrenched them open again a light had begun to flicker brighter and brighter as no light he had had ever done that his anger momentarily forgotten.

A gong sounded loud and crisp through the house and surrounding area as people within a mile radius were rudely awakened turning on their bedside lamps and looking around in confusion while two disappeared with loud cracks masks of confusion and fear on their faces while a third walked quickly towards the home that had a bubble pop up from nowhere in a pale blue light and then just ,. collapsed.

Harry feel to the ground hard holding his head as a new pain ripped through it and a cold high laughing sounded in his ears loud and triumphant. He could see a room swimming into his view showing a collected group of robed individuals bowing before him and a snake curled at his feet. He lifted a bony pale white hand with long strong fingers towards two of the group before he spoke.

"Go now and dispose of him he is unprotected and take some recruits with you to train on the Order. The old coot is bound to have someone protecting him", he laughed loud and happily his voice harsh and cruel able to send a chill down the most ruthless murderer's spine yet one felt other parts of her body stir in excitement as she was chosen for this job.

Harry was suddenly jerked from the vision Voldemort not having even known he'd seen that he was glad for at east he knew the death eaters were coming but that wasn't his top priority it was why he was thrown from the vision.

His uncle stood beside him a baseball bat in his hand and a maniacal grin plastered to his face as there was blood and bits of hair and skin still stuck to the metallic bat.

"I should have done this long ago but this way there's more of you to beat", Vernon Dursley's mouth was practically dripping with saliva from anticipation as he lifted the bat above his head the veins on his bald head and neck bulging from the rush of adrenaline that was running through his system. The bat hit the ground with a clang and a thud as Vernon's heavy bodily crashed to the floor cracking and splintering the wood on the ground giving Harry even less room as he looked up his vision blurry and swimming from the concussion to the fact that his glasses had flown off when he was hit.

"Thank Merlin you stunned him or I'd be dead", he sighed with relief as he squinted at the dark figure in the doorway with wand still pointing but this time at him as the female frame stalked into the room.

"No need to thank me itty bitty baby Potty it was my pleasure stopping him form killing you so that I could do it myself", A sickeningly high screechy voice laughed mocking him in the baby talk that could only be spewed from a mind gone bad in the premises of Azkaban Prison. Harry's heart sank as his savior was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange poised for the killing blow as she brought back her wand an incantation on her lips a look of pure glee. Harry's mind swam in pain and both pure horror as his eyes began to dart around the blurred room for anything that could help him.

"Accio Potter's wand!", Bellatrix cried in glee as Harry's wand flew into her hands before he could reach it. "You won't be needing this anymore Potter", her voice had gone from mocking playfulness to dead seriousness, she was here to finish the job and make sure her master would have complete and utter free reign to do as he chose. She twirled Harry's wand in her hand slowly watching it as she admired the wand that was brother to her master's the one shown to her in a memory of her master himself. He had wanted this wand destroyed it was the only thing that saved Potter that night and it needed to exist no more. And after what she saw in that memory she agreed Potter or no Potter this wand was very dangerous in anyones hands who would oppose her master. She narrowed her eyes at Harry as he struggled to get up from the ground his head still in pain as he too watched her and his wand.

Crack!

With a simple flick of her own wand Harry's own had been snapped cleanly in two the ends of golden pheonix feather exposed from the broken halves as the fell to the ground.

"And now its your turn", Bellatrix again turned he wand on Harry watching him as he stared horror struck to what was left of his wand his knees giving way as he fell to the floor no longer watching Bellatrix he felt something pulling at him from his right forearm hidden beneath his skin his wand had been the focus for his magic and now it was no more. He knew some wizards didn't need wands the old coot. But he knew he wasn't that strong. He brought his eyes up to Bellatrix as she watched him a frown plastering her face as she hissed and brought her wand towards him in an arc.

"Crucio!", as quick as light Harry was struck by the pain curse every nerve in his body feeling as if it was being stretched, pinched, ripped, severed and burned at the same time. He refused to scream but his pain threshold had given way shortly after the first blow from the bat his uncle hit him with. The entire house was filled with his scream and her maniacal laughter as she twisted and turned her wand the pain focusing and intensifying in several places. It was like having a flaming knife being twisted in the already open bleeding wound. His screams continued to carry until the pain ceased and he lay on the ground moaning.

"Much better it was too quiet in here to kill you",She giggled as she drew her wand back once more her voice dripping in venom, anger, hate, and a lust for death.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green bolt flashed and rushed towards Harry his heart stopping as it howled like a rushing wind before hitting him. As the curse struck a gong-like sound filled the room as Harry was surrounded by a pale white light and the image of a Lily appearing on his body where the curse sat stuck in mid air before rocketing itself towards Bellatrix her eyes wide and mouth open in shock before her own death curse struck her yet surrounded by a white aura. Her body dropped to the ground like a stone as Harry sat on the ground staring at the dissipating visage of a lily his eyes tearing up again.

"Thanks mum",his voice cracked as he stood up slowly determined to get as far away from the area as he could before he passed out which wasn't far away. As he stepped out onto the landing dragging a trunk behind him his neck started to prickle either something bad was about to happen or he was dripping more blood than he thought. He slowly crept downstairs peering into the dark blur in front of him as he saw what looked like two bodies on the ground and before he could get a closer look his entire world went black.

"What the hell was that?", a cloaked figure turned around from binding one of the bodies. "Was that really necessary?", the figure stood up slowly its face shrouded by a coal black cloak. He stood tall as he reached out his hand a gnarled walking staff flying into his hand as he addressed the figure at the foot of the stairs taking a hold of the now unconscious teen. "She was right brother and it is our time to help him as we should have been allowed to do long ago", the second figure cloaked exactly as the first had a similar staff in one hand and used his other to push Harry into a sitting position as he regarded the first, his brother.

"Fine but he doesn't look as strong as he's supposed to be. You know how much bleeding hell its going to be?",The first stood rigidly as he watched his brother.

"It is our right and duty and you know it now do not contradict me collect him and lets leave before 'He' gets here", he spat upon the ground moving outside waving his staff over the building righting everything broken in an instant and killing the two remaining muggles inside a for sale sign popping into place on the lawn as white lights burst forth into every muggle home holding a muggle with knowledge of this certain home from its inhabitants to anything to have ever happened there. Unfortunately the wizarding world would not be so lucky as to forget the 'home' of the boy-who-lived.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. The first actual chapter to HP-BoD. Now Fraud or Not, obviously it pertains to a person but whom and what's it mean ,.. better yet whaats the answer, Oh well have to figure it out cuz like a movie once said "I'll never tell", for the life of me I can't remember what movie but thats not important. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter so please one request --- Review and let me knolw what you thought if you hated it ,. don't be too cruel a little useful criticism welcome though.

Anyways I got this one out pretty fast after my Prelude since well it was already in the process of being written and I had some free time tonight to finish and check it over so here it is hot off my keyboard, well it prolly cooled while you read it . , now I probably won't even start working on the next tonight or hell maybe I will but don't expect another update within this week as tomorrow is midterms and the start of my work week and ugh,. trust me its a headache. Oh well till next time.

The 4sAkn One


	3. Pain

_****_

_**Disclaimer: No Money is being made from this fictional work all original characters belong to J.K. Rowling herself.**_

**_This is done entirely for fun and your enjoyment as a fan-fiction._**

_**Harry Potter and the Brothers of Darkness**_

_**By: The 4sAkn One**_

Chapter 2: Pain

The day after the Boy Who Lived disappeared the entire wizarding populace went into an uproar. Many people began to break down and cry in the streets and others celebrated. Some were saddened and some were infuriated.

"CRUCIO!!", a cold voice rang through a chamber hidden deep beneath a manor house in Little Hangleton roared before becomming overwhelmed by the screams of a woman.

Voldemort looked on in discust at the death eaters screams of pain and wails for forgiveness. He was, of all the people in the wizarding world, the most displeased. Voldemort continued to twist and twirl his wand almost lazily as he intensified the pain being sent through the curse before finally lifting his wand from the womans form her body going limp and laying in a pool of vomit and blood that had become mixed and mingled.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and pointed his wand at the woman's form again giving it a lazy half hearted flick as he silently ennervated her.

"Explain again Bella why is it the boy is not dead!", he spat the words venom dripping from them the theat fo pain and death easily evident.

Bellatrix picked herself from the ground slowly pain continually coursing through her veins from the after effects of the curse as she took shuddering breaths trying to speak but failing admirably.

"SPEAK!"; Voldemort nearly scream his rage only doubling causing everyone in the room to shudder in fear and jump a foot in the air as well.

"I do not know my lord.", Bellatrix spoke softly her voice a melody of pain defeat and dispair.

"You've aided the boy Bella you cannot lie to me!", He yelled at her about to point his wand towards her again before she spoke more loudly.

"No my lord never! My mind is open to yours! It always has been. I cannot hide anything from you. I have no idea why the boy isn't dead. He was hit by the death curse but something protected him!", She shivered in fear but slowly stood up looking her lord in the eyes. She stared unmoving towards those red eyes that used to send tingles down her spine but now she was afaid and for some reason repulsed by the sight in front of her. And she had no idea why.

Voldemort narrowed his slit like eyes which were burning red in his fury as he launched himself into her memories watching as her curse had indeed hit the boy before being rebounded. The sight he saw scared him sending a humanly chill down his demonic form's spine. This was true ancient magic at work. He watched as Bellatrix fell to her own curse before pulling from her memory and staring at her his eyes betraying none of the confusion now racing through his mind's eye.

"Why is it then you still live?", His tone was less harsh and no longer carried the threat of death. It was simply as it was a question. A question Voldemort badly wanted answered.

"I do not know my lord when the curse hit me I thought I was dead but it was much worse I was trapped inside memories.", Bellatrix tried to get angry over who's memories they were but for some reason could only feel guilt and pain as she tried.

"Whose memories Bella!", Voldemort was growing tiresome of having to always ask her for what he wanted to know her new quiter self since she had returned from earlier that night disturbed and angered him she had always been his best and worst at the same time.

Bellatrix did not lift her head from the ground at which she had been staring since the line of questioning began. "Potter's memories."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes further motioning for all his other death eaters to leave. He sat there on his throne, made completely of both muggle and wizard bones a large snake's skull at the end of each armrest, watching her silently and thinking many things over. He lifted his wand summing a knife to him tapping it silently while it glowed blue before lifting his eyes once more to regard Bella.

"You have failed me Bellatrix but I have one more order for you", his voice was calm yet cold at the same time making her shiver in repulsion and fear once more. She lifted her gaze to look at VOldemort again questioningly pondering what he had for her to do now.

"I want you to leave and not return to me until Potter is dead. And if it isn't you that accomplishes this feat then do not dare return at all. You were my most accomplished so I am going to show you my mercy once and only once. But sadly with you released I cannot allow you to remember this conversation, or anything before it, only your orders."

Bellatrix looked aghast after Voldemort spoke about to protest and pleade before the white light hit her knocking her unconcious and erasing everything of her existence from her mind she knew she only had to do one thing, Kill Potter.

Voldemort sighed and lifted his wand again levitating the blade from his hand sending it flying into Bella's exposed abdomen porting her away with blod gushing from the fresh wound as her body landed in a heap in the center of St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies.

Elsewhere somewhere in Scotland another relative to the renowed family of Black stood furious, enraged, and completely broken apart mentally in front of her leader.

"You said it was safe for him there! We should have been allowed inside to protect him with him knowing we were there Professor! And now we don't know where he is."

One Nymphadora Tonk's collapsed into a chair covering her face with her hands and crying openly as the one they called the leader of the light sat behind his desk annoyed and worried about where Harry Potter's body had disappeared to.

Professor Dumbledore closed his eyes moving his half moon spectacles out fo the way as he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a slow breath.

"We are all upset by his disappearence Nymphadora but there is nothing that could have been done. Harry has done this to himself by not heading my advice and has now caused us the trouble of having to find him again so that he can be protected again."

Tonks flew up from her chair standing to her feet hert hair flying through many colors at a rapid pace as she fumed.

"Again he was never safe there to begin with. Those muggles treated him like a common slave! And you know it!", Her pitch and volume of voice had risen causing many of the slumbering headmasters to leave from their portraits in an attmept to avoid her shreiking.

"Why are you so concerned Nymphadora?. The _boy_ will be found soon we have everyone out looking for him and he will be back.", Dumbledore had stressed the word boy as slowly he had discovered why she had been so keen to be first in line to protect him, upset that she had failed, and furious that he had not been better protected.

Even tough the annoyance of her first name coursed through her she pushed it aside as she looked down ashamed of how she felt as she sat back down.

"Push those thoughts aside for they will not be possible Nymphadora and start helping with the search." Dumbledore looked down his long crooked nose at her before glancing the bird's perch that had sat empty since the night before when Harry had disappeared.

"Now I beleive it is time you leave I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment", Dumbledore sat up from his desk as the door opened with a wave of his hand and Tonk's slowly stood back up walking out and shutting the door quietly behind her. Her hair now jet black and overly messy as she left.

Dumbledore shook his head slowly before moving about his office inspecting a few gadgets here and there and then walking over to his Pheonix's perch pondering where the bird had gone to as he had had no forewarning of the bird's disappearance. One moment Fawks was sitting there preening his feathers and in the next moment in a flash of flame's had simply disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Crucio", a deep rumbling voice spoke halfheartedly as he twisted his gnarled staff sideways the red beam slamming into the abdomen of a figure on the floor.

Harry's screams ripped from his throat as he pulled himself into the realm of wakefulness and pain.

The figure with the staff stopped the curse mere moments after casting it and continued to stand in the doorway to a darkned room with no windows furniture or anything else it simply was a stone room with one exit. And the figure was blocking it.

Harry stood up slowly looking around the blurred room unable to see much of anything besides darkness and the looming shadow of the man at the doorway.

"Why?", his voice rasped the screaming having made his throat hoarse and scratchy.

"Because it is time you woke up." The figure waved his staff once more as a blinding light filled Harry's eyes making them burn in intense pain as he squeezed them shut trying to hold back the tears that had started to well up.

"I'm suprised the old man never thought for you to have your eyes fixed. No matter it is done now."

Harry slowly opened his eyes looking around seeing clearly for the first time since he had even started to wear glasses. He glanced around the bare room only spotting the thin blnaket he had been lying on.

"Where am I? If you're going to kill me go ahead and try it."

Harry stood up definately his body screaming in protest as he tried to stand tall with his head held high a look of defiance blazing in his green eyes. Harry and the figure stood staring at eachother bright green eyes meeting stoney grey ones in a battle of wills before Harry's body finally collapsed falling back down only to be caught with a levitation charm.

"Your will is strong _Chosen One_, but your body is weak I had hoped the old man would have trained his weapon a bit better." The figure stood there mockingly before he waved his staff conjuring a chair and dropping Harry uncedremoniously into it before walking into the room and sitting in a chair himself the room gaining light with his every step.

Harry slowly looked up righting himself in the chair trying to figure out who his captor was until he finally noticed a mask over the man's face only his eyes visible and then they were hard to see for the hood the man wore as well making him look eirily like a death eater.

"Who are you?", Harry sat there confused in pain and angry his mind racing over the possibilities.

"I am who I am and that is all you will need to know right now. You need to be trained if you are going to save the world _Chosen One_." The figure continued to sit there holding his staff in one hand and his other hidden underneathe his robes.

"Why do you keep caling me that?, It's not like I want to be you know!",Harry fumed the being called the title that had been blaring the headlines since Sirius' death. He hated it. Even more so he hated that it was true. The people just didn't know how true.

"That may be so but the _Chosen One_ is what you are and your mind screams it along with the prophecy the old man told you quite loudly.", The voice sneered reminding Harry of his hated potions professor. "Your will is strong just ill protected, those lessons Severus gave you were pathetic."

Harry looked up shocked only his friends had known about his lessons aside from Dumbledore and Snape.

"Are you part of the Order? You know Professor Dumbledore and Snape. You have to let me go. I need to get out of here I can't let them get to me not again. I'm not going to be used by them any longer!"

The figure in the chair started to laugh softly shaking his head slowly long silver hair falling from under his hood. "I have no desire to return you to that old man. He has been nothing but a pain with all his greater good mumbo jumbo. He'll no sooner train you to live than the minister of magic would propose to Voldemort with a bouque and poem of endearment."

Despite his ill mood Harry actually cracked a grin and laughed at the notion of Fudge on his knees before Voldemort professing undying love with a lymric.

"Crucio",

The curse hit Harry like a train catching him off guard as the figure with the staff towered over his crumpled and twitching form.

"Stay on your guard never underestimate the enemy!" The figure released the curse leaving Harry gasping for breath as he clutched at the armrests of his chair.

"Why did you do that?", Harry's body screamed in protest as he attemtped to drag himself into a standing position watching the figure out the corner of his eye.

"You were relaxing and becomming complacent. During times like this it is never allowed you must be alert and you must be aware or everytime you will fall like a stack of cards with an ill suiting base."

The figure didn't wait for Harry to fully stand himself up this time before he brought his staff crashing into Harry's already pain filled knee.

"Your body is pathetic you take no care of it."

"It's not my fault the Dursleys starved me"

"Oh how convenient finding a source to blame your own stupidity on. No one can cause harm to themselves but themself. If you are weak and your weakness exploited it is no one's fault but your own. You have been surviving off of luck boy and its time you started taking care for yourself you will nto be hand fed or babied here that time is over."

The figure continued to tower over Harry before finally moving away walking out of the door his staff giving a soft click as he moved leaving Harry there to lie and wallow in his pain cursing whatever god that was listening for letting him be born.

"My brother does tend to become angry easily I must say but his methods work and he is right. You are not yet fit to be the _Chosen One_ supposed heroe to the wizarding world."

A second figure moved into the room seemingly the exact same for the previous one save for the fact he did not carry his staff and the mask upon his face was different. Whereas the first figure's mask was crimson on the left and white on the right, his was crimson on the right and white on the left with a single scra moving from the right eye down to where mask met neck.

"Stand up we haven't gotten all day you must begin your training if you are to be ready on time."

The figure moved into his brother's vacated chair and sat waiting while Harry slowly managed to pick himself up.

"Why do you keep talking about training?", Harry tried to keep his voice calm as his rage continued to boil and bubble but he knew that he was defenseless, Bellatrix had snapped his wand and he knew he wouldn't be able to perform wandless magic like Dumbledore.

"Am I just some sort of weapon to you like I am for Dumbledore. Him and his bloodly prophecy can go to hell! I'm not some _Chosen One_ so let me go!", Harry sat there slumped in his chair his body fatigued and too tired to move. His arms felt like lead and he couldn't even feel his legs which had fallen asleep due to the after effects of the cruiciatus.

"Indeed", The figure steeped his fingers together in a very Dumbledore like manner regarding Harry before speaking again. "So you beleive there to be no hope of defeating Voldemort eh? You so easily abandon hope and those you love. Your friends and family are to simply die and you don't care?"

"I didn't say that!", Harry sat up in his chair thoughts of Sirius falling through the veil flashing before his mind's eye all over again.

"Oh but you did you denied being what you are and have abandoned all hope thus you have sentenced your family to die. You would so easily kill those that you love? you would let them all meet the same fate poor Black met?", the figure continued to sit there his tone still low and calm never once changing as he fired off statement after statement towards Harry knowing they would anger him. and He got what he wanted too.

The words cut through Harry like a blade ripping his soul apart as he pictued not only Sirius falling through the veil but also Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Lupin, and Tonks. His eyes glazed over as he jumped from his seat letting out a blood curdling scream launching himself at the figure in his chair.

The figure stood up and stepped aside from Harry as he came watching him in silence throwing a shield around himself as Harry slowly turned towards him walking slowly his eyes glazing over giving way to a white color his pupils having disappeared and magical energy pouring off him in waves.

The figure shook his head slowly as he waved his hand his staff appearing from thin air and immiting a red bolt of energy intent upon stunning Harry to let him cool down. The beam was about to connect Harry who could only grin as he beam became abosrbed in his emenating energy. The figure stood wide eyed before waving his staff again hitting Harry fully this time with another red energy that was connected between his body and the figure's staff. Harry fell to the ground the cruciatus cutting off his wild magic and knocking him out cold.

"Seems he's got more fight in him than we thought. Bit uncontrolled though. Wouldn't you say so Fatalis?", The first figure stood leaning in the doorway his staff leaning against his chest and a bag of pop corn in his hands as he slowly ate it.

"Quite a show I must say. Just a tip thought lets try not to piss him off that badly again." the figure laughed softly while eating his pop corn while the other figure, Fatalis removed his mask and waved his staff at harry again dropping him onto a bed that he conjured from thin air.

"Do me a favor and shut up Deadalus this is not a time to joke. The boy's inner rage exceeds even yours and it disturbed me slightly."

Deadalus just laughed and shook his head at his twin as he contiued to eat.

"You're such a stick in the mud brother that was quite entertaining. I'll have to show you the memory from my point of view", Deadalus continued to laugh and eat as his twin moved about the room checking the walls for magical damage.

"It is now laughing matter brother he nearly destroyed this place. The walls have absorbed far too much magic and will be leaking it for weeks to come. We shall have to move to another spot soon."

Deadalus nodded slowly while munching another kernel of his popcorn before speaking again.

"How long do you think he will need to train for Fatalis, we don't have much time as you well know."

Fatalis turned to his brother rubbing hsi chin as he thought.

"He will need at least a year before he is to be ready to face the old man"


	4. Burning Day

_****_

_**Disclaimer: No Money is being made from this fictional work all original characters belong to J.K. Rowling herself.**_

**_This is done entirely for fun and your enjoyment as a fan-fiction._**

_**Harry Potter and the Brothers of Darkness**_

_**By: The 4sAkn One**_

Chapter 3: A Burning Day

"We don't have a year Fatalis. He will need to go back to keep the old dog from sniffing too much further than he is now", Deadalus slowly shook his head as the bag of popcorn in his hand burst into flame leaving no trace of being there before.

"Don't you think I know this Brother?", Fatalis sighed as he leaned his staff to his shoulder. "We need to discern the best way to do this. He needs what we know or else 'He' will lead him to slaughter against Tom. Or he could very well get himself and half of that school blown to the abyss with that much uncontrolled power", Fatalis pinched the bridge of his nose while Deadalus began to chuckle.

"Nice summary Fatalis but you're missing the obvious answer", Fatalis raised a brow as he regarded his brother. "We return home".

Deadalus smirked as he picked up his staff and turned to walk from the room his brother following him out before hitting the wall with his staff changing the room to resemble Harry's preferred room of comfort. Fatalis walked out of the door without glancing to what the room was becoming.

"Then it is decided, The boy shall be a battle mage", Deadalus nodded listening to his brother as the walked down the corridors of an old manor warm wind sweeping their cloaks. The figures entered into a spacious foyer leading off to the rest of the building.

"The doors have not opened since the night Lily and James were killed. We can only hope his rage does not hinder his entrance as yours almost did for you."Fatalis glanced around clicking his staff on the ground hard a fire erupting inside of a large marble fireplace.

"He has no wand brother and I doubt you can get to Fawkes without 'Him' knowing you've been in the area", Deadalus sat down on an old looking yet squashy couch kicking his feet up on an ottoman. "And I can damn near guarantee you won't get that sword under his nose either. He's watching it now and we both know it."

Fatalis sat in an armchair his staff popping into thin air as he pulled back his hood. He like his brother had a long auburn goatee and Long silver hair falling over their shoudlers. Both had eyes grey as stone and seemed to be very much younger versions of one Albus Dumbledore.

"The Fawkes situation shall not be a problem any longer brother", Deadalus gave Fatalis a questioning look before he frowned and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"What is it you're not te...",

No sooner had Deadalus begun the question than a burst of flame erupted above their heads as a large swan sized bird flew from the song singing a song of greeting which both of them smile. Fawkes flew by both of them cuffing them in the head with his wings before landing on the armrest of a chair all his own while watching the two.

"You left? Fawkes has he gotten that senile that you left?!", Deadalus sat dumbfounded as his brother snapped his fingers making a double perch with two basins appear near the fireplace. Fawkes flew by Fatalis cuffing him on the head again before he landed on the double perch glancing to the second basin in question.

"His heart is too pure to not gain the attention of one of your brethren should you not choose him over the two of us old friend", Fatalis smiled a Dumbledore-like smile before shaking his head in slow wonder as a white owl flew towards Fatalis's chair clutching a letter in her beak and dropping it in his lap before flying to the second perch beside Fawkes and settling in.

"I must admit the boy has a very smart owl since she was able to see as for who we were", Deadalus grimaced at Fatalis. "Speak for yourself brother she clawed me to hell and back when I tried to send that letter to our little sister. How she keeps the secret from him and Mom I'll never know."

"Deadalus I miss her as much as you do but how many times must I remind you our mother does not even know we exist because of him?" Fatalis flared up in anger his eyes flashing dangerously. "So do me a favor and drop it she won't remember unless we go to her ourselves and make shit start flying or he drops the spell. I'd rather the spell being dropped option because it means she will beat his ass up and down that castle untill the Astronomy tower falls from old age."

Deadalus smiled as he relaxed on the chair. "I much prefer that option as well. So what did Lil sis say this time more about her love of our little ticking time bomb up there?"

Fatalis nodded as he read the hastily written letter. "It seems she went ecstatic when she saw his owl and is coming ov,..", Just then the fireplace erupted in emerald flames as the clumsy form of Nymphadora Tonk's came spitting from inside of it.

"Coming over by the time if not before the letter gets back is what I'm guessing you were about to say", Deadalus stated as he smirked while Tonk's picked herself from the floor muttering darkly about fireplaces and the floo system being jinxed."

"Where is he?!", Tonk's fixed them both with a stare taking time to glare at each of them in turn.

"Lockharts in Saint Mungo's Nym you know that", Deadalus grinned as he reclined on his couch enjoying her anger.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Now where is he!" Tonks flared up her hair and eyes flashing a violent angry red.

Fatalis merely laughed and pointed a chair out to her. "He's sleeping sis so calm down and sit and tell me what the old coger is up to."

Tonk's glared at him as she sat down with a huff. "You take that Dumbledore tone with me and I'll wipe you from existence Fatty", Deadalus burst into laughter as his brother frowned.

"I should have known you two would have had a hand in him going missing. Only you two or Professor Dumbledore could have pulled a stunt like that off not a single muggle in Surrey, London or anywhere for that matter remembers him", Tonk's heaved a heavy sigh as she let herself sink into the chair.

"Indeed", Fatalis watched her for a moment. "We cannot let you see him Nym so just go home. We will be leaving here shortly after he wakes up and has a firm grasping of the situation at hand plus I do not think he will be in a pleasant mood when he wakes up",

"What did you do to him!", Tonks glared at Fatalis coldly before turning on Deadalus. "For that matter what did 'you' do to him."

Tonks began to grind her teeth as she waited for an answer Deadalus adopting a face of pure innocence. "I didn't do anything just fixed his eyesight I swear on the life of my father."

"You hate your father so it doesn't count now what did you two do and you better tell me", Tonks stood up from her chair and turned around looking before she stopped her eyes falling on Fawkes."What's he doing here..."

--

In the lobby of Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries pandemonium broke loose as the bleeding body of Bellatrix Lestrange appeared from no where de-robed unarmed and a blade sticking out of her stomach.

"Floo the Ministry quick its Lestrange!", Several healers started shouting out orders as witches and wizards disapparated flooed and all out ran from the lobby.

"Let the bitch die!", Several people starting shouting as the healers started attempting to close the wound and keep her breathing while levitating her to a room. One healer stood up placing her wand to her own throat.

"Shut up all of you! It is our duty to heal all who are jinxed, cursed, broken, and near deaths door! We will leave her fate to the Aurors and the Ministry so shut up sit down and stay the hell out of our way!", The healer spun around and followed the others swiftly as Aurors started aparating in with loud cracks and pops all over the lobby demanding to know what had happened and where Bellatrix was.

Several grim-faced Aurors ready for a fight hurried through the halls of the hospital following as the cloaks of Healers continued to whip out of sight until they heard the tell tale sign of a door being shut hastily and people shouting orders.

Two Aurors burst into the room leaving four outside to guard the door. "Where is she?! Whats going on here!?," the Auror wasted no time as he moved towards the bed surrounded by healers only to be blocked by two of them who seemed to be hassled enough as it was.

"She's unconscious and has lost a large amount of blood. When she comes to then you can question her She will be restrained of course but until then you can examine the knife she came in with." The healer thrust a bloodied knife into the enraged Aurors hand and turned his back on him.

"Did she come in with this hoping to attack someone?!" The Auror looked confusedly at the blade then back to the healers.

"No it ported her in from what we can gather as there are no curses or enchantments on the blade. And that's her blood before you have the chance to ask the next obvious question. Now please let us tend to our work while we see if there is anything wrong with her. At the moment her body is in shock from blood loss and it seems she's been put through a large of amount of Cruciatus curses. Obviously You-Know-Who isn't pleased with her or some vigilante got to her."

"Um Healer Jones it seems she's taken a massive obliviate before she was stabbed and portkeyed to us." A timid red haired Healer looked up after run her wand along Bellatrix's body a white light over Bellatrix's forehead along with a green mist and red arcs of electricity showing along her joints.

"I believe the green mist would be from a forced Legilimency. Probably his if I were to take a guess."

Healer Jones shook his head slowly,"No the mist is too thin whoever cast the spell was allowed entry. How long ago was this spell diagnostic set for?"

"Only within the past half hour sir.Would you like me to check within the past day?"

Healer Jones nodded as he waited for the new results as the young healer cast the spell once more adding 24 turns of her wand counter-clockwise.

Bellatrix's body continued to remain still and unconscious as her new diagnostic appeared. Along with the green mist formed a golden circlet and above her heart rose a white lily circling a green beam.

"This is odd it seems she was trapped in a reverse sort of Legilimency and the green beam. Well I've never seen one on a live person but that's the mark of the Killing Curse." Healer Jones stood there in bewildered silence before the Auror finally spoke up.

"And what of the white flower?", The Auror was completely in shock as he stood there listening. The news that the killing curse had struck Bellatrix Lestrange had not unsettled him it was that she had lived long enough to be put under the Cruciatus Curse and Obliviated and was even then still alive.

Healer Jones shook his head,"I don't know I've only seen this magical signature once before. But I have seen the insignia itself before."

"Where?", The Auror was thoroughly confused and was already dreading the paperwork soont o follow.

"In the Potter home the night You-Know-Who killed them."

--

Harry once again found himself walking down a lone corridor surrounded by reddened stone not unlike the corridor into the Hall of Prophecies. Yet this room was different. There were no looming shadows, in fact the corridor was well lit from an unknown source of light. And moreso he was spiritually lifted, he could feel as well as here the dim echo of pheonix song.

"Am I dead?, Did those two kill me?", His voice echoed unanswered in the stone corridor only to be answered by pheonix song. He kept walking. He had no idea as to how long he was walking. Maybe an hour two at the most. There were no windows no tapestries nothing that could give him a clue as to where and when he was. He simply kept walking. He ran a finger over one of the stones as he stopped during his walk to inspect an odd white stone with runes along the bottom of it easily sticking out of place amidst all the red stones.

"Wish Hermione was here she could translate this I bet", He sighed as he thought of his friends. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Would he ever see any of them again. After staring at the stone for some undetermined amount of time he heard a rustling and saw a flash of white up the corridor. He quickly turned and started moving from the stone towards the sound only to jump and let out a small yelp when he felt something sharp grasp onto his shoulder. He turned his head slowly in fear of what would be there as he felt a weight settle onto his shoulder.

"Hedwig!, What are you doing here girl where are we?", He smiled as he reached to pet the feathers of his treasured familiar staring into those inquisitive amber eyes what happened next though would scare him for the rest of his journey. Hedwig burst into bright white flames and disappeared those amber eyes staring into his as if nothing was happening.

"Hedwig NO!" He tried to graps for headwig his hands only coming back with soft white ash as he slowly fell to his knees. There he knelt ashes all around him dusting his shoulder and hands as tears slowly dropped from his eyes.

The Pheonix song continued to echo around the corridor slowing down and becomming sorrowful filling him with grief as his mind reeled over the loss of another person close to him. His parents who had died when he was only one Sirius whom he'd lost just a few months ago and now the first friend he had ever had. Harry wept on the floor his body wracking in the silent sobs as he held them back.

"No I'm not going to lose anyone else NO! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU TOM I'M GOING TO WIPE YOU FROM VERY EXISTENCE!" Harry screamed into the corridor before crying out in pain as his body slowly became encased in the same white flames that had engulfed headwig. THe flames began to burn hotter and hotter until he screamed out in physical pain.

"NO NOT YET I'M NOT DIEING YET I HAVE TO MAKE HIM PAY!"

Harry sat up quickly on his bed his shirt sticking to his body in cold sweat as he reached towards the bedside table for his glasses. His hand continued to grope for them until his mind caught up with him. He stopped his search as he realized he could see perfectly and then shock came to him as he also realised he was laying in bed in Ron Weasley's room.

"What the, The Weasley's Harry jumped from his bed and collapsed on the ground as his weakened body cried in protest and he realised just how much pain he was in. Harry forced himself up and rushed to the door throwing it open expecting to find the familiar staircase. The stairs and decent are not what met him. Instead he stood in the doorway facing a stone hallway that was warm and brightly lit. He could smell saltwater and feel a slight breeze tickling the corridors.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" He slowly passed the doorway and into the corridor moving slowly as he heard faint voices echoing along the stones. He became aware of the voices as he kept moving. There were three of them speaking and then became shrill and loud before he could here their words clearly.

"For that matter what did 'you' do to him."

"I didn't do anything just fixed his eyesight I swear on the life of my father."

"You hate your father so it doesn't count now what did you two do and you better tell me"

"What's he doing here.."

"Tonks!", Harry rushed into the hall quickly before quickly grabbing her by the arms and pushing her behind him between the two brothers. "Tonks what are you doing here! Lets go hurry before they kill us!"

To Harry's utter astonishment Tonks hugged him from behind and the two brother's began to laugh.

"It's okay Harry these two are pushovers. Sit you look like you've had a few laps in the Lake with the squid.", Harry felt himself pushed into a chair in front of the two brother's and noticed Tonk's sitting down on the arm of the chair softly beside him before he felt her arms again and this time is was a very tight hug almost like a vicegrip as she nearly crushed the life from him.

"I'm so glad you're okay", Tonks' voice cracked as she let go slowly and wiped her face. "We were so scared the Death Eaters had killed you. When we got there the house was emptied and your family was all dead and there were two bodies on the floor hog-tied and unarmed"

"That would be our work thank you", Fatalis smiled as Hedwig flew from her perch to land on Harry's lap and nip him rather hard on the fingers for overlooking her and not the metamorphmagus.

"Hedwig!", Harry cried out as he hugged his owl and stroked her softly. "But where am I? And what in the hell do you mean they're not harmless. They near Crucio'd me to death."

Tonks looked up and whipped her wand out quickly. "Did nothing to him my ass. Deadalus you heartless bastard!", Tonks growled with venom as she pointed her wand at the man's heart.

"It is going to be part of his training Nym. There's no way in the nine hells he'll beat Tom if a simple Cruico can stop him.", Fatalis sat smiling almost as if he wished her to beat up on Deadalus a bit.

Harry sat there flummoxed as he lookmed between them then turned to Fatalis. "Why do you keep talking about training me I'm not going to be some weapon for you to use to usurp Voldemort." Harry narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth lightly.

Fatalis to Harry's suprise just laugh. We're not going to use you little brother. Only going to teach you what Dumbledore won't. We want you to survive this as much as Nym does.

"If I didn't love you Fatty I'd hurt you for that." Tonks sat with a huff after hitting Deadalus with the same slug jinx that had backfired on Ron four years ago. Harry would have laughed at the sight of Deadalus burping slugs until he had a chance to mutter the counter jinx had he not been staring at Fatalis with confusion.

"Little Brother?", Harry started to hope he was in a very odd dream and still back in bed at Hogwarts before Siruis had fallen through the veil. Maybe he was dreaming and when he woke up everything would be better.

"Yes little brother and no this is not a dream sorry", Fatalis smirked at Harry's shocked expression.

"Your thoughts are very loud. Back before Aunt Lily and James were killed we used to see quite a lot of eachother. So much so that me and slug face here opted to adopt you as our unofficial little brother. We would have come to you sooner but as we are in ministry eyes officially non-existent we were unable to act until you were of age."

"But I won't be of age for another year so what are you playing at."

"In the ministries eyes that may be so but Magically the body is matured at 16 and you little brother had your awakening this morning. So happy 16th and all that nonsense", Fatalis yawned as he stretched before going on. "We are going to train you Harry as we ourselves trained. We are going to teach you arts which the Ministry labels as dark for the simple reason that they themselves have not the power to control and enter anybody into its tutelage."

"Then why were you in there trying to torture me to death", Harry deadpanned hoping to get Tonk's mad enough to curse one of them again.

"Well we had to spark your awakening somehow. The world today has forgotten the old traditions and many are without their true powers. Their magical prowress which shows itself before a child is trained. Their wild magic so to speak. Every wizard body has a certain power limit and that is set by the wizard's ancestry. Only the wizards of today live at half their possible powers. Voldemort is one of the wizards who, to put it simply, runs with a full battery. He found a way to tap his wilder magics and has put them to full rein. This is the reason he is so powerful. But you are even more so for you have been put through trials unseen since the times of Merlin who lived in such a harsh era that to live with only half his magical capabilities would have meant the death of Britain itself."

"Merlin?!, You're saying I'm to be as strong as Merlin. Tonks can we please leave these guys are nut-jobs. I need to hide I can't face Dumbledore he'll treat me like a weapon." Harry looked to Tonks pleadingly and it almost broke her heart as she shook her head.

"They're completely sane Harry let them help you and yes Merlin. I can feel the power burning off you in waves. It's Intoxicating." She immediately stood up her face going red. "Fatty bathroom where is it. Nevermind I'll find it myself", If Tonks had never seen her move so quickly before he would have been amazed at the speed in which she ran off.

Harry looked back to the two again more than a bit skeptic and gulped lightly. he slowly ran his fingers through Hewigs plumage as he started at the two and they started back at him.

"The trials you will face Harry, and you will face them because we will not let you fail, will be hard and they cannot be done alone. Unless you have a more preferred option we are going to teach both you and Tonks to be Battle Mages. Battle Mages have not been seen since the time of the Great War of Necromancers. The Muggles associate this with the Crusades. Every battle mage that existed in that time have long died and their secrets with them. Except for with us," Fatalis pointed at himself and Deadalus, "and the Hall of the Pheonix."

"Battle Mage, but how are you going to teach me unless you've got my wand handy."

"A Battle Mage does not use a wand. They use a catalyst of magical energy through their weapons of choice. Their Blade is the channel in which their amplify their magic. Thankfully Tom treasures his wand to much and sees muggles as so far beneath him that he will not use a weapon unless to torture someone." Fatalis reached his hand out and his staff appeared in it as Deadalus did the same.

"This is our weapon of choice", Fatalis clicked his staff on the ground and a large blade clicked into place like a pocket knife. Both Fatalis and Deadalus were holding scythes their robes making them look very much like twin Grim Reapers. Below the scythe's blades were crystal cylinders which glowed with light which filled the gap the blades had come from.

Fatalis went to stand next to his brother and they both lifted their hoods.

"We are The Brothers of Darkness"


	5. Light my Fire

_**Harry Potter and the Brothers of Darkness**_

_**By: The 4sAkn One**_

Chapter 4: Light my Fire

"We are the Brothers of Darkness"

Harry snorted lightly with a shake of his head as the brothers simply smirked at him from where they stood.

"You may find it funny now but once your training starts you won't be able to laugh let alone stand," Fatalis launched a spell so fast they Harry had barely enough time to register he was being attacked before he was already laying on the ground with a bleeding wound on his arm as Fawkes flew down to drop a few tears into the wound healing it instantly.

"Fawkes what are you doing here?", Harry looked at the bird questioningly as he stood up slowly his arm still a bit sore as well as the rest of him as the two brothers simply laughed and sat back down.

"He has decided to leave Dumbledore for the time being as his heart is not so pure. Yes his intentions are in the right direction, yet he still does not care how they are acheived. We believe brother that he is intending for you to die in your struggle against Tom."

Harry stood with his mouth open his face slowly turning to fury. "What is he planning that I blow up and that I take Voldemort with me!?",

Suddenly Fawkes let out a soft sorrow filled tune. Oddly Harry was able to understand what Fawkes meant as well as the other two."That is exactly what he is hoping for. He wishes to remain the 'Leader of the Light' and is not keen to share his self given throne."

Fatalis and Deadalus nodded slowly as they all heard a sniffle and more swift footsteps from a doorway to the side of the foyer.

"Oh I am going to kill that man", Tonks moved into the room none having seen her enter and promptly let herself flop on the arm rest of Harry's vacated chair.

"You two should get some sleep your training begins before the sun rises. We most leave this place and find one more suitable. With your awakening earlier the building will be leaking it for months to come and the Ministry will be sure to notice." What that Fatalis stood up moving towards Harry and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Rest we will wake you in the morning." Fatalis nodded to Harry Tonks and Deadalus before sweeping from the room his robes billowing in a fashion not even Snape could have pulled off. Deadalus just remained seated with a yawn before he slowly stood up popping his back.

"I will see the two of you in the morning.", His tone was bored as he walked from the room running a hand through Fawkes plumage as the large bird setteled itself on one of Harry's shoudlers while Hedwig swooped up to occupy the others. "Thanks you two", Harry spoke in soft tone as he began to sway on his feet his energy running out.

Before Harry had hit the ground a blinding pain sweapt through his head and he fell to the ground with a loud scream clutching at his forehead.

Flash

"Wormtail do you have anything else to say?!" Harry stood towering over Peter Petigrews crumpled form laying on the ground. Harry twirled his wand between his long pale fingers before pointing it at Wormtail as he struggled to get up.

"Cruico"

The arcing curse hit Wormtail in the head causing him to drop to the ground screaming and writhing in pain. Harry felt empowered by the worthless mans screams and he got a certain joy as it made his stony heart leap.

"W-we h-h-have n-n-not been a-ab-ble to find her yet m-my lord", Wormtail sputtered between his gasps of pain as the Death Eaters around him laughed racously.

"Avada Kedavra"

The green curse struck a laughing Death Eater in the face tossing him across the room like a rag doll as he connected with the wall with a sickening crunch. The Death Eaters stopped laughing immediately.

"Be quiet all of you, Wormtail is not the only one to have failed me ton... Ah Potter so you still live do you. Tell me where you are."

"I'm going to kill you Tom," Harry thought back venemously as he struggled to free himself from the vision.

"Ah Harry Harry, You cannot kill me for I am all powerful and Dumbledore cannot  
protect you forever."

"Dumbledore's a fool," After Harry thought it he suddenly regretted it for it gave Voldemort a bit too much information.

"Then why don't you join me Harry we could be powerful together so very powerful. We can get back at Dumbledore for what he's done to both of us. Think of how great you would be at my side as my right hand man Harry. With the two of us we can rid this world of all the unworthy, the weak, those mudbloods ruining the great wizard name think of the glory Harry."

This time Harry laughed loudly to Voldemort's mind. "HA you're nothing but a half-blood hypocrite Tom. Or have you forgotten your father was nothing but a muggle! At least both my parents could use a wand and well I might say. They stopped you three times." Again Harry had said too much.

"Ah so Dumbledore has told you the prophecy has he. Where is it boy do not hide it from me I see all!" As Voldemort started searching through Harry's head it was if a wall had suddenly blocked him and cut him off. Then there was a blinding light as phenoix song filled both their minds. Voldemort let out a scream of pain as he fell to the ground in front of his Death Eaters and Harry finaly woke up from the haze of his vision.

Harry looked around confused his hand covered in blood as he pulled it from his scar. He could hear Phenoix song as he blinked a bit of blood from his eyes. In front of him Tonks was kneeling down pressing a cool cloth to his forehead and both brothers standing behind her as Fawkes and Hedwig flew around overhead. Hedwig was hooting along with Fawkes' song before the giant bird landed beside him nudging Tonks' hand and the cloth aside. Fawkes leaned his head down dropping a few tears on Harry's forehead which stopped the bleeding but the wound would not close. Fawkes tried again only to fail to close the blood encrusted scar.

Fatalis shook his head before kneeling down beside Harry. "Are you ok?"

The question itself shocked Harry normally the reaction he would have gotten would have been 'What did you see?'.

"I-i'm fine, but what happened?", Harry slowly sat up as hedwig nestled on his shoulder leaning against him gently and placing her wing against the back of his head. Tonks smiled at the bird while Deadalus just smirked looking to Fawkes as Fawkes too watched Hedwig curiously.

"Well you were swaying a bit and then you just screamed clutched your forehead and fell", Tonks' voice cracked as she continued to kneel beside Harry with Hedwig on his shoulder.

"Yeah he's real mad I can still feel him my scar is pounding its like he's trying to open it back up. He knows I know the prophecy."

"What prophecy? Not the one in the Deparment of Mysteries. Dumbledore told us it was a fake?!" Tonks looked worried as she leaned back a bit.

"It was real and he told it to me. It basically says that I would be born with the power to defeat him. That part he already knows but what he doesn't know is that I have the power because he chose me. And that, well in the end its either me or him. Either I kill him or he kills me 'Neither can live while the other survives' and then it just repeated that I would be born", Harry closed his eyes not wanting to see Tonks reaction until he felt a rush of wings and something colliding against him pushing him back to the floor.

Harry opened his eyes to see Tonks on top of him and hugging him feircely burying her head into his shoulder. "Oh Harry I can't believe Dumbledore would tell you that. He shoud have been getting you ready"

It took Harry a few moments until he noticed that Tonks was crying and he slowly and apprehensively placed his arms around her patting her back.

"It's ok Tonks I kinda figured it'd be down to me or him anyway with the way my bloody luck has been going." Harry tried to chuckle but found himself failing miserably as Tonks continued to lightly cry on his shoulder.

"Harry I swear I'm going to shove that man's beard straight up his arse until it comes pouring from his nose and then repeat the process."

At this Harry laughed openly,"It should be long enough for you to tie a couple knots in the process."

At this they all laughed as Harry tried to get up but found himself failing miserably as Tonks seemed to hold onto him tighter pressing her weight against his until he started getting a little hot behind the ears.

"U-um Tonks u-umn yy-you wouldn't m-mind getting off me would you?", Harry barely got the words out as he wasn't sure if more preferred her getting up, or her pressing against him as she was.

Tonks jumped up and out of his arms with a squeak her hair flashing colors swiftly as she mumbled out an opology making Deadalus laugh loudly.

"It is time you went to sleep and you too Nym you both have a long day ahead of you." Fatalis shook his head as he handed Harry a glass of water and pointed him back towards his room down the corridor he had entered from earlier.

--

A single figure walked in the darkness looking around him his head swiftly turning from side to side. He was somewhere unfamiliar to him and reached out to his side his fingers brushing against tree bark. He retracted his fingers quickly as his fingers trailed across something wet. At first he thought it could have been water but as he lifted his hand to the emerging moonlight he saw blood on his fingers. He quickly shook his hand wiping his fingers on the pocket of his pants as he started moving even more carefully in the bloody woods until he heard somethnig that made him stop. There were screams echoing around him everywhere. Screams of pain, rage, and the screams of death mingled with the clang and echo of metal. Slowly the firgure walked from his wooded cover out onto a moonlit hill where a single person stood surrounded by hundreds of Death Eaters.

The person was stooped as if kneeling and in the moonlight it was hard to see much of him. His hair was dark and messy and in each hand he held something that gliterred in the moonlight. He turned a small blade in his left hand until he was holding it behind him and outwards while lifting a much longer blade in his right hand until it was prefectly level and pointing in front of him.

The Death Eaters began to raise their wands each one of them firing a green curse rending the silent night with an airy scream as if a tornado was mere feet from them. The first figure fell to his knees as he saw all of the curses converge on the spot where the second had stood holding his blades defiantely. He closed his eyes slowly as he shook his head unafraid of the Death Eaters that had yet to have seen him.

The Death Eaters were oddly silent despite all of them having killed the figure at the same moment then a scream rent the air stopping the houling sound of the curses. The figure opened his green eyes and looked around with shock at what he saw. The green of the killing curse had yet to fade. There in the center of the death eaters circle the hundreds of killing curses began to glow brighter and brighter until they became tinged with white. The scream wasn't one of pain as it continued louder and louder. Slowly the giant mass of curses was lifted aloft and there underneath them was the figure raising his left hand with his small blade flat against his palm. The glowing light of the curses held above him illuminated of his face. He stood smirking at the death eaters around him as he spun his dagger dropping the giant ball of curses into the center of the throng around him. With a bang and a rush of wind The death eaters were knocked to the ground as the curses shot in every direction.

"Dad?", the green eyed figure asked the question slowly. When the ball of light had been lifted he had a clear picture of the warrior's face. It was exactly like his own yet not at the same time. The figure was tall and broad shouldered and in each hand he held a shining silver blade one with glitered red and the other which glittered a vivd green.

Harry slowly stood up from where he knelt as the armed figure turned his face towards him and it was then Harry had his answer as emerald green eyeslocked on emerald green eyes.

Harry stumbled and fell as he watched his doppleganger salute him with the longer blade and then disappear with a silent twist.

"Harry!", A distant voice echoed around him as he sat on the grass trying to understand everything he had seen.

"Harry You Lazy Lump Get Up!", The voice this time was a bit louder and the hilld around him began to quake. He swiftly stood up looking around him expecting giants to be jumping around somehwere very near him.

"Damnit I warned you! Aquamenti!"

--

Harry sat up from his bed instantly coughing and spluttering as Tonks continued to stand beside his bed with her wand trained on him a continuous spray of cold water blasting him in the face.

"I'm up I'm up!", Harry continued to splutter and cough as he raised his hands to stop the water from hitting him in the face.

Groggily he wiped the water from his eyes and slicked his sopping hair back glaring at Tonks.

"What the hell was that for?", he got up from his bed looking around for a towel to dry himself off.

"You wouldn't wake up", Tonks shrugged with a yawning grin as she threw a towel at him. "Hurry up and get ready we're leaving in a little bit."

Tonks turned around heading for the door where Harry finally noticed Deadalus standing there.

"Personally I would have just crucio'd you awake but Nymph wouldn't let me", He yawned slowly as he threw a bag at Harry's feet."Your new gear its to be carried at all times. Do _not_ lose that bag."

Harry looked from Deadalus to the bag questioningly as he moved over to it and tried to pick it up. The small bag was far heavier than he had expected.

"Whats in here?", He opened the bag slowly but all he could see inside of it was darkness.

"Your body armor and your robes to start off with. It will be all explained shortly."

With that Deadalus swept out the room behind Tonks leaving a bewildered Harry behind holding a small bag he was struggling to lift with both his hands.

Harry exited the room still wearing the clothes he had when he was taken from the Dursely's dragging the bag behind him. He looked around the foyer seeing things as they were the day before. Deadalus on the couch Fatalis in a chair by the wall and Tonks sitting across from them, and Fawkes and Hedwig sharing a double perch.

"I see you haven't changed", Fatalis stated with a yawn and a hint of a smirk.

"Into what I don't have anything with me except for what's on my back and what's in my trunk that I have no idea where it is.", Harry ground out flatly as he regarded Deadalus and Fatalis who were both smirking at him and Tonks who was trying to hide her laughing with a cough.

"Open the bag brother", Fatalis simply yawned again as he sat down Fawkes flying over to perch on his knee.

Harry gave him a skeptic look as he opened the bag for the second time. "Just like last time there's nothing in here."

At this both Deadalus and Tonks burst out laughing while Fatalis did a little better keeping himself composed.

"You're a wizard or are you not brother? I believe there is a thing called magic. Reach inside and think of what you need from it."

Harry with swift reddening ears reached inside and felt around feeling nothing wondering where his robes were and then he felt it. There was a soft cloth brushing his palm. He grabbed hold and pulled out a dark set of robes unlike any normal robes he had worn before.

"What are these?", Harry asked slowly as he set the complicated looking folds over the back of Tonks' chair.

"They are battle robes designed by the japanese during the time of the Samuari , Shoguns.", stated a tired looking Deadalus.

"They're muggle made?"

"With magical enhancements of course", Fatalis answered as he stood up walking over to Harry with his staff in hand. "The Samauri were elite master's of warmaking. These robes are light and flexible if they are a bit thick. They are made by master artisans that magical means cannot replicate. Do not take muggles lightly for years they have continued to advance their efforts for smarter and 'safer' warmaking." Fatalis snorted a bit as he finished."These will be your attire during and after training you can never be under prepared. Especially when you return to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts, but that's a month away and I thought you didn't want me anywhere near Professor Dumbledore, _Brother_", Harry looked at him with even more skepticism.

"Of course", Fatalis turned waving a hand airily. "Hurry and get dressed we are leaving soon."

"Where are we going?", Harry asked the question as he picked up the robes lookign at them with confusion.

"We are going to the Hall of the Pheonix which the Ministry has no idea they are protecting." Fatalis sat down slowly popping his neck and letting go of his staff which instantly vanished."Nymph help him with his robes"

Tonks' hair instantly went a few shades paler.

"What?", both Harry and Tonks spoke at the same time.

"Nymph help him with his robes", Fatalis spoke slowly keeping his face blank as Deadalus conjured a book to hide his face behind.

Both Harry and Tonks looked at eachother The folds of cloth slipping a bit in Harry's hands. "I think I could get it by myself", Harry stammered out as he glanced between Tonks, Fatalis and the confusing set of robes in his hands.

Fatalis shook his head and waved his hand his staff appearing and Harry's clothes changing for the robes in his hands. "I meant for you to use your wand Tonks since he doesn't have a replacement", Fatalis started to chuckle in his seat as his brother shook in silent laughter behind the book leaving both Harry and Tonks with increasingly red faces.

"Uh, thanks", Harry said quietly as he went to sit on the couch not thinking about how easily he was able to move in the thick robes as his mind was in a standstill with thoughts of Tonks helping him dress. Tonks was equally quiet as she glared daggers at Fatalis before she wipped out her wand and fired off a jinx towards him. Fatalis easily stopped the jinx with his hand throwing it into the fireplace where it erupted in flames lighting the room confortably.

"Remembered you were a witch I see", Fatalis smirked while Deadalus continued to shake in silent laughter.

"Indeed", Tonks sank back into her chair glaring even more at Fatalis.

"So the uh Ministry then?, Where is it at in the Ministry? I'm not sure I'm their biggest fan at the moment", Harry skated around the issue not wanting to be anywhere near the Department of Mysteries.

"It's on the same level as the Aruors behind a portrait of the last 'known' battlemages", Fatalis glanced towards Tonks who was still glowering at him. "The portrait is still there I take it?"

She nodded slowly raising a brow. "It is but there's nothing behind it. It's on the outer wall leading into the alley..."

"Again you seem to forget about magics and the vast amounts that battlemages contain", Deadalus lowered his book as he clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well I'm getting hungry how about you brother?", Deadalus shook Harry's shoulder as he stood up moving out of the foyer into a large kitchen.

"One of the only refined thing about my brother that I was able to discover is he is quite a fine cook", Fatalis stood up and followed Deadalus out leaving Tonks and Harry alone in the foyer.

"Are you sure about them Tonks? Should I trust them", Harry turned to Tonks reluctant to meet his eyes.

"I trust them with my life."

--

"He's too young, Oh merlin I shouldn't be feeling like this", Tonks shut her door as she moved across to her desk flopping down into a chair. She covered her face with her hands pinching the bridge of her nose letting out a slow breath looking up to her reflection.

"I thought I shut that door."

"I don't need doors to move around inside of my own home Nymphadora", Fatalis leaned off the wall lowering his hood as he moved towards her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I forgot about you Dumbledore's with your odd method's of transportation", Tonks' groaned as she leaned back in her chair eyeing a scowling Fatalis as he ground his teeth.

"I am no more a Dumbledore than my mother is", Fatalis growled out as his grip tightened slightly before he released her shoulder.

Tonks winced slightly but not from the pressure of his now released grip. "Sorry Fatty I'm just not feeling well right now."

"Emotions of the heart always effect the mind in the worst and best of ways. Do not barret yourself because of your emotions. You must remain calm if you are going to finish your training along side of him", Fatalis cracked a smiled and russled her hair before lifting his hood.

"The two of you will be pushed into the River of Styx itself and will have to depend upon eachother to get back out alive", Fatalis smirked a bit as he faded into nothing.

"I have to learn to do that. And what the hell was that about a river made of sticks." Tonks shook her head letting out a deep breath and looking out the window as the sun broke the trees streaming into her room.

--

Harry sat down at the bench in the kitchen looking arond the table. The kitchen like the foyer was dark in color with ancient war standards decorating the walls. He stopped looking around as he caught sight of Deadalus standing near the stove humming away a large knife in hand as a strange yet good smelling scent caught his senses.

"What are you cooking?"

Deadalus turned his head for a second his wand moving around as a wooden spoon continued to stir in a pot salt and other spices tipping inside of it.

"Grits, very good dish, kind of like porridge. Very good with a poached egg or cheese sometimes both." He yawned a bit while flicking his wand towards Harry a bowl filling up with the grainy food. "Very popular for breakfast in the southern states I must say."

"It's very filling so eat up we don't have long," Deadalus yawned again as he flicked his wand making it elongate into a full length staff and moving towards the door. "Your training will begin as soon as we arrive Inside the Hall of the Pheonix."

"Why is it called that.." Harry raised a spoon of grits eyeing the thick substance, "The Hall of Pheonix I mean?"

"Wait and see Brother, wait and see", Deadalus raised his head fading from the room leaving Harry alone.

"I hope I get to learn to do that."

--

Four figures walked through the streets of London black cloaks wrapped around them. The people of London moved around them eyeing them suspiciously.

"You couldn't have thought of another way could you", one of the figures behind the first two asked.

"The direct way is the most subtle of ways Nymph," Fatalis bored voice yawned as he and his brother lead the way side by side.

"You call this subtle, we stick out like sore thumbs", Harry looked around them feeling vulnerable without a wand.

"We only seem odd to the muggles Brother", Deadalus stopped them holding out his hand as his staff appeared from no where. He nodded his head into an alley which they followed coming to the phonebooth Harry had used not too long ago.

"Um how are we getting in they'll know I'm here soon as we go down this thing", Harry continued to look around them.

"It's not the only way in Harry", Tonks moved ahead of them pulling out her wand and tapping a few bricks revealing a fireplace. "Ever since Voldemort appeared in the Ministry no one's allowed direct floo or allowed to apparate inside," Tonks waved her wand over the fireplace opening the floo route.

"Destination please", a voice spoke through the floo. "Auror Tonks requesting entrance to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Access Granted"

"You two sure your plan will work?", Tonks looked to both Deadalus and Fatlis as they called their staves to their hands.

"We'll be fine, don your cloak Brother and go with Nymph we'll be along momentarily", Fatalis cracked his neck and clicked the switch-blade on his staff his brother mimicing him before they both disappeared in silence.

"Merlin those two are dorks. Alright lets go Harry", Tonks looked around them as Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"So we just step through or is it like a normal floo?"

"No this one is modified its like stepping through a door really. Soon as we're through their going to check me but you since well they won't know you're there", Tonks looked around one more time before stepping through. Harry moved quickly into the floo just as Tonks vanished before it had a chance to close.

"Tonks thank Merlin you're here. We're being attacked from the front!", a rookie Auror ran up to Tonks his robes hastily put on and his wand poking haphazardly from his pocket.

"Sorry Nathan I'm resigning just came by to get my things before debriefing", Tonks shrugged as she listened to the alarms going off. "Its only a low security alarm anyway. Probably some knucklehead Death Eater Wannabes sturring up trouble", Tonks smiled and walked past Jones Harry slinking behind her slowly and quietly.

"In here Harry", Tonks said quietly as she opened a door into a small office with a box sitting atop the desk already packing itself.

"Those two do enjoy causing trouble", Tonks shook her head as she flopped into the chair behind her desk. "Now we just wait on those two D.E.Ws", she chuckled before looking outside the fake ministry windows.

"So you're really resigning Tonks? I thought you loved being an Auror", Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak as he sat opposite her.

"Yeah not fun anymore since the minister is the largest moron to ever sit in that office. And I definately don't want to be here when Dumbledore takes the interim Minister position."

"What?! I thought Dumbledore didn't want to be minister?", Harry sat up in his chair eyeing Tonks.

"He does now, He thinks it will help us to be able to locate you so he finally accepted when the Wizengamot offered him the position until further notice. He told us at the last meeting before we all vacated Headquarters", She paused as Harry gave her a questioning look. "Dumbledore thought it best to vacate till we ask the new owner if we can use it"

"New owner?, It didn't go to Bellatrix or Narcissa did it?", Harry narrowed his eyes in anger imagining those two laughing it up in the black home. "Wait its under the Fidelus Charm they wouldn't find it even if it was theirs right?"

"Slow down Harry, No it didn't go to them It went to Sirius' only heir and yes if it did go to them the Fidelus could be broken by them simply refusing it to be there. Ancient Black magic and all that", Tonks sighed as she pulled uot a form of resignation and a quill writing lazily.

"Sirius had an heir? Who are they?", Harry pushed aside the memory of Sirius' death as he watched Tonks who gave him a look of utter unbelievement.

"You're his heir Harry, He left everything to you.", she sighed and shook her head," I guess I can't blame you for not knowing, it doesn't surprise me that Dumbledore had failed to tell you that much. Anyway next chance we get I'm dragging you to Gringotts to claim your inheritance from Sirius."

"I don't want anything give it to Remus or you keep it", Harry sagged in his seat looking down, "I don't deserve anything Sirius would have left to me. Its my fault he's gone. Its all my fau..."

Harry stopped as he found a scythe blade beneath his chin.

"You will stop blaming yourself for that death this instant Brother. He was hit by Bellatrix's stunning spell and died as soon as he fell into that veil. Had he not been boasting the spell wouldn't have hit him at all. Yes you made the mistake of going there in the first place and that is all. Do I make myself clear Brother? Had he acted as he should have during a battle situation he would still be running around and barking like the raving lunatic he was."

Harry gulped and nodded slowly as Deadalus pulled his blade away from Harry's throat.

"Good, now that the Aurors have been so kind as to do battle with the many 'Death Eaters' in the Hall of Magical Brethren. Let us leave for the Hall of the Pheonix", Fatalis leaned off the wall in the office as Tonks folded her letter and sent it off with the many other memos flying around.

"Our 'Death Eaters should be vanishing any moment now I didn't give them a very long delay on the illusion", Fatalis swept out the door looking around before lifting his hood and walking down the corridor to the very back wall where a single portrait sat motionless A single man on a white horse wearing golden armor beside him Twelve cloaked men holding various weaponry and a giant aura of power surrounding them. As they approached the portrait Harry could feel the power within the painting.

"I assume you can actually feel the power of the fires within can you not?" Fatalis turned to Harry and Tonks. Both of them nodded.

"I never felt it before. Why?", Tonks looked between Fatalis and Deadalus.

"Only those who know are allowed to feel the Eternal Flame", Fatalis ran his finger along the bottom left of the portrait a small latach appearing in the canvas. He pulled it and released as it vanished again the portrait coming to life.

"Holders of the Flame grant us entrance into your sacred halls. We demand this as is our right as the Last Wiedlers so that we may pass our secrets so that our purity never dies."

"Why we can't just fucking say open up I'll never understand."

"Shut up Deadalus", Fatalis rolled his eyes as the figures in the portrait saluted Fatalis and Deadalus."

"We acknowledge the Wielders of the Flame Known as the Brothers of Darkness. May your light shine true inside the Hall of the Phoenix and may the Eternal Flame guide your blades for the purity for which they were forged."

The portrait sank into the wall leaving a wall of Flame which Both Fatalis and Deadalus stepped through. Harry and Tonks tried to folow but were blocked as time around them stopped still.

"Seekers of the Eternal Flame now begins your cleansing. Should you survive the River of Styx you will henceforth be known as Weilders of the Flame. Do you accept the challenge at the cost of your souls?"

Tonks and Harry looked at eachother for a moment. "They failed to mention this. You ready Nym?", Tonks narrowed her eyes at Harry before cracking a smile and nodding.

"Were you anyone else I would skewer you for that. Let's do this."

"We accept", Harry and Tonks spoke together as they stood in the still flame.

"The River of Styxx awaits you!", as soon as the voices were quiet both Harry and Tonks fell through the flame their screams unheard as the portrait slid itself back into place and time began to flow in the Ministry once more.


	6. The Forge

_**Harry Potter and the Brothers of Darkness**_

_**By: The 4sAkn One**_

Chapter 5 : The Forge

"This is getting out of hand Albus. Its as if he's fallen completely off the face of the earth. We've searched all of Britian and have all members from other countries searching their lands up and down." A hasseled Minerva McGonagall settled herself in the chair opposite that of Albus Dumbledore. "You know what you have to do to find him Albus he's as resourceful as they come."

The self anouced Leader of the Light picked his eyes up from the parchment in front of him before setting it down and steepling his fingers together. "He will come back to us when he grows weary of trying to run and hide. And once the allure of fixing his problems using magic comes all too much he will wave his wand and we will find him", Albus smiled genially humming to himself as he picked up the parchment in front of him once more. "And with the power of the Aurors at my disposal we will be able to find him and place him back in our protection."

"Albus I can not stand for this. You've never cared or wanted to be Minister. And whats more Mr. Potter is not some lost object he is only a child. Granted a child with a lot of burden but a child none the less. No I take that back he has faced far much more than any child in history has faced I am certain that he is the adult he's proven to us to be."

"No Minerva you were right the first time. He is just a child, a stubborn ungrateful child at that. We have done all we can to make sure he was protected from this world. If not for us Tom would easily find him. Besides I have a vague idea as to where he could be", Albus smiled coldy for a moment before turning his eyes back to his parchment.

"Where is he then Albus since you seem to know better than everyone else", Minerva's lips thinned as she eyed Albus like she would a student.

"It's simple really, one miss Nymphadora Tonks has decided not to answer my summons. So it would only solidify my beliefs that she has found him. And more so refuses to bring him to us."

Albus stood from his seat sweeping his robes around him his appearance shocking Minerva slightly. His beard had become more grey than silver and the twinkle in his eyes were replaced with a glassy look. His skin seemed paler and he looked unhealthy. Yet something more had changed. Albus Dumbledore's aura had changed as well.

Minerva stood up slowly from her seat and backed away from him. "Albus do you need me to fetch Poppy you aren't looking so well."

"On the contrary Minerva I'm am feeling superbly normal, Lemon drop?", Albus smiled as he popped a small yellow candy in his mouth holding the bag open to her.

Minerva shook her head slowly. "No thank you Albus I could never stand them.", She paused lightly before pressing on. "So you are sure Nymphadora is harboring him?"

"I am positive that our young metamorph is trying to give him a summer he's never had. In fact I'm not mad this may work in our favor. She will help him to relax and he will come back to us on September first ready to comply. I believe that this year I will start him on his way to finaly defeating Tom."

"Tom, Albus he is just a boy how could he possibly fight that monster. Unless this has to do with that prophecy The Dark Lord was trying to obtain." Minerva folded her arms underneath her robe as she watched him.

"It has everything to do with that 'prophecy' my dear friend", Albus laughed madly popping another Lemon drop in his mouth as Minerva walked from his office shaking her head slowly. As the gargoyle slid into place behind her Minerva McGonagall moved aroudn the castle collecting as many of the professors as she could for an impromtu meeting.

One Severus Snape smirked as he walked into the corridor from an adjacent room holding his hand to his dark mark whispering quietly to it before turning and walking towards the dungeons. "It is working Master the old man has finally begun to slip into madness."

--

"So how much longer do you think this fall is?", Harry turned his head towards and upside down tonks who was struggling to keep her robes proper. He smiled slighly as they slid up her legs a bit.

"Eyes to yourself Potter", Tonks growled as pulled her robes back in place. "And I have no idea. Think this is part of the 'Trails'?"

"Could be but what was that about a River of Sticks? Sounds like a painful landing if thats what we're falling towards", Harry yawned and held his arms out his robes flapping around his arms.

"No Idea Fatty mentioned it earlier. Wait whats that?" Tonks fixed her eyes downward as Harry turned his head to look.

"It looks like a river but its red", Harry paled. "Uh I think we reached the bottom", Harry grimaced as he tried to turn around in mid air crossing his arms in front of him Tonks doing like wise.

As they reached the water they suddenly stopped above its surface. Harry opened one of his eyes slowly before looking around. "Tonks open your eyes we've stopped."

Tonks peeked through her fingers before glancing around as well. "Hm talk about the unexpect.."

Tonks and Harry hit the water with a splash before they both resurfaced spluttering like mad.

"This isn't water its blood! What in the name of Merlin is a river of blood doing beneath the ministry", Tonks spun around looking for shoreline anywhere.

"Uh Tonks I think we have bigger problems", Harry shouted frantically as something grabbed his leg and started to drag him under. Harry gasped and spluttered some more his lungs burning for breath as several hands beagn to grasp him by his robes and limbs dragging him farther from the surface. He wildly spun around trying to free himself seeing Tonks being dragged down as well before she became still and stopped struggling.

Harry struggled harder trying to get to her before he saw her face. She looked calm and seemed to be breathing. She locked eyes with him and mouthed "calm down and take a breath". Harry shot her an 'are you nuts look' before he struggled one more time and let his body relax letting out the only air he had left. He saw no bubbles emit from his mouth and hesitated before trying to take a breath.

"What the hell?", Harry looked around him. The hands had relaxed a bit and gently drug him towards the bottom. As Harry's feet hit bottom the hands released him and faded from view as he looked around the river bottom a bit more.

"I think this is the River of Sticks Fatty was talking about", Tonks walked towards Harry and grabbed him in a hug. " I can't believe those jerks didn't warn us about this."

"That might have taken the fun out of it for them if they did", Harry continued to look around spotting scattered debris and bones littering the river bed. "How are we able to breath down here?". Harry pushed a few bones around the bottm before his foot hit something hard. He knelt down and grapsed the hilt of a sword as Tonks released him and started lookign around as well.

"A sword at the bottom of the River of Sticks. Wow they need to rename this place." Harry held the sword in his hand. It felt heavy and awkward.

"This is the River of Styx not sticks." A figure walked up to them hidden by a blood red cloak his hands hidden in his sleeves. "You are brave to accept the prospect of death. Or maybe you succumbed to the grasps of the dead and gave up."

Harry pushed Tonks behind him and lifted up the balde in front of him. The figure simply laughed. "Try it boy You cannot kill what does not live." The figure held out his arms skeletal hands escaping from the folds of his robes. Harry slid back slightly still holding the blade and remaining silent.

"Are you Brave or is it stupidity which makes you stand tall", The figure reached to its belt sliding a dagger from its sheath and holding it out the skeletal fingers tightening around the hilt of the small blade.

"A little of both actually. It's funny how both courage and stupidity coincide. I mean I should know I am a Gryffindor.", Harry set his feet and squared his shoulders like he had seem himself do in his dreams.

The figure lowered its hood slowly before rolling its neck. Harry gulped and Tonks squeaked behind him. What had been underneath the head was a skeletal skull with rubies in its eye sockets and a snake protruding from its mouth like a tounge reminding Harry of an 'unliving' Dark Mark.

"What are you?", Harry continued to grip the blade its weight giving him reassurance.

"The question is 'Who' Harry Potter. I am the Ferryman of the River of Styx. Known as the River of Fire, gateway to the realm of the dead. The land beyond the veil."

"Beyond the veil?,.. Sirius he's here?", Harry lowered his blade and looked around as Tonks screamed loudly. "Harry look out!"

The Ferryman struck swiftly his blade sinking into Harry's chest. Harry dropped the large cumbersome sword and reached to where the dagger was imbedded in his chest his blood oozing out and floating in front of him.

"Harry!", Tonks looked up from Harry as he knelt looking down at the dagger and launched herself at the Ferryman throwing up a kick aimed at its skull. Her foot connected with a crack and she fell to the ground clutching her foot in pain.

"T-tonks!", Harry growled as he knelt on the bottom of the river his blood beginning to flow more evenly from the wound. He reached up with a hand grasping for the Ferryman's dagger as it stood there looming over them completely unfazed. Harry gripped the dagger firmly pulling it from his chest and stood up shakily his vision blurring as the loss of blood made him lightheaded.

"I'm not going to die here", Harry turned the dagger around in hsi hand and lunged for the Ferryman imbedding the dagger in its master's chest cavity. Harry was launched away from the Ferryman by a pulse of energy and landed in a heap beside Tonks.

"Harry", Tonks let go of her foot which continued to pulse and throb with pain. She reached and turned Harry over as his eye lids fell and he passed out.

"Damn you!" Tonks flared with anger her hair flashing vibrant shades of red as she hopped up on her good foot and launched herself at the Ferryman throwing a wild punch. Again there was a sickening crunch but it wasn't from Tonks. As her fist connected the Ferryman spun around one of the rubies falling from his eyes.

"In the endless depths of the the River of Styx the soul shall be forged and the body tempered with the Eternal Flames", the Ferryman coughed out as he turned his head to face Tonks staring at her with one ruby left in place. He slowly pulled the dagger from his skull and threw it at Tonks' and Harry's feet.

"You are lucky the boy sacrificed himself. Your forging begins."

The Ferryman stood up and snapped his fingers as a boat raised itself underneath them rocketing the three of them towards the surface. Tonks turned from the Ferryman and shook Harry's shoulders.

"Wake up Harry you're not gonna die on me you hear! You have to live!", Tonks grabbed the dagger and ripped a bit of her sleeve pressing it firmly to Harry's chest wound to staunch the blood flow.

"You won't be needing to do that", The Ferryman stood calmly at the back of the boat reaching out and grabbing the rudder while staring down the length of the river.

"A sacrifice in the river does not mean death. Death in the River is rebirth in the Eternal Flame."

The Ferryman set the boat on a straight path and left his spot moving towards them.

"Get back. Stay away from him!", Tonks continued to hold the bit of robe to Harry's wound which had not been bleeding since they had resurfaced.

The Ferryman pushed her aside and picked Harry up and tossed him over his shoulder as the boat came to a stop hitting a dock. The Ferryman stepped off the boat leaving Tonks behind as she scrambled to get up and off the boat following quickly.

"What the hell is going on here", Tonks scrambled behind them completely unaware that the pain in her foot had ceased to exist.

"His body is ill suited for the forging process. He will need to be tempered first. You are ready for the forging but need purifying."

"What the hell are you talking about, forging, tempering, purifying. We're not making a fucking sword here so what the hell is going on!",Tonks stamped her foot as she hurring and stood in front of the Ferryman who regarded her for a second before responding.

"You have entered the River of Styx and survived. You both stood death in the face and strived to overcome it. Now you will be taken by the Flames and forged into what you have come here to become. And I am quite suprised that this boy in the condition he is could have possed the courage and strength to strike me with my own weapon. Either he is very brave or extremely stupid. Either way he survived through sacrifice."

"I am a Gryffindor", Harry coughed and psluttered as he came to consciousness.

"Good he's awake", The Ferryman yawned and dropped Harry from his shoulder and continued on walking sidestepping Tonks as she rushed to help Harry up.

"Hey what was that for!", Harry sat up massaging his back with Tonks' help.

"You're awake and able of conscious thought thus you have no more need to be carried. Come your forging within the Eternal Flames begin", The Ferryman continued his walk and passed under a stone archway decorated with flames and phoenixes.

"What the hell is he talking about forging?", Tonks looked to Tonks as she helped him up.

"I'm not worried about the right now I'm just glad you're alright."

"Yeah I am aren't I", Harry looked down at his chest examining where he had been stabbed only to find dry blook caked perfectly sealed skin. "You're foot's not hurt either. What the hell is going on?"

"I, I don't know", Tonks looked over at the archway and with Harry beside her passed through it into a well lit extremely hot room.

"Welcome to the Hall of the Phoenix, the River of Styx has judged you worthy of forging within the Eternal flames", The Ferryman stood in the center of the stone room his robes wrapped about him and his hood covering his face but this time there was a long grey beard extending below the hood. The room was completely sealed except for the archway behind them and there was no one else in the room.

"In this room you shall eat, sleep or rest. This hall is timeless and has remained unchanged since the very first day the RIver of Styx was challenged and it shal remain so for many millenia to follow. Very few survive the River and fewer still survive the tests of the Eternal Flame and forging process. There is no way back. Here you will either die or become purified by the Flames."

The Ferryman lowered his hood revealing a completely different vision than the Skeletal being in the River. Here he was the Master of the Forge. He was old but strong and wise. His eyes were deep blue unlike the fiery rubies he had before. His skin was dark and his face was full. He had a grey beard long to his waist in war braids and his hair was pulled back.

Tonks and Harry looked at eachother. "You ready for this Nymph?"

"I don't think we have much choice here Harry. It's either we live or don't"

"We won't die I promise you", Harry cracked his neck as he looked towards the Master of the Forge and resolved himself.

"I can't die, not yet. Tom Riddle die even if I use my last breath to do it."

Tonks whimpered and wrapped her arms around Harry. "You won't die Harry we'll get him"

Tonks reluctantly let go after Harry had returned the hug and turned to face the Master of the Forge. "When do we start and what should we call you?"

The Master of the Forge smiled as he drew a blade from his robes. "Through the ages I have been called by many names. One I prefer over the many titles is Tilorian. And as for the forging process, It begins right now."

Tilorian slammed the blade into the ground cracking the floor beneath Harry and Tonks. Flames erupted from the cracks wrapping around their bodies covereing every inch of them. Thei robes began to slowly blacken but did not ignite. The flames consumed them as the began to scream long and loud. Their shrieks and cries of pain echoed around the hall as the Master of the Forge stood there watching emotionless his face blank.

It seemed forever that they would scream and cry praying silently for the end of this torture. Tilorian picked up his blade walking slowly towards them while sheathing his blade. He placed his hands in front of him, the back of his right hand faced towards him as he rubbed his palms slowly together from palm to fingertips. When his hands seperated he slowly reached towards Harry as he sat there levitated by the flames screaming with pain.

Tilorian pressed the tips of his fingers against Harry's chest his screams stopping. He puled his hang back a pure white substance attached. When he had pulled back far enough attached to his hand was a second form of Harry pure white in substance and locked in the same scream of pain.

Tilorian simply smiled before he threw the soul back into Harry's body turning his attention on Tonks. As Harry's soul reconnected with his body he did not resume the scream but instead began to struggle with the flames.

TIlorian would go through the same process with Tonks. He would slowly pull her soul from her body before throwing it back in. Both Harry and Tonks were no longer screaming yet their faces would show their pain as they would struggled to fight with the flames.

Harry forced himself to turn in midair as the flame continued to assualt his body. Every part of him screamed in pain but he refused to succumb to it. with the return of his soul was the return of his mind. He blocked the pain from his mind and focused on moving.

Slowly Harry closed his fist and focued his mind on escaping the flames. He closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness they provided as he searched long and deep. He could still feel the pain he needed to ignore it, to block it.

_'I can't give up I have to survive this'_

_'But why?'_

_'If I don't Tom will win he has to pay'_

_'So let someone else do it. It hurts to survive, we don't want anymore pain do we? Why not just give up. Dieing doesn't seem so hard'_

_'No we can't give up. I can't give up. I want to live!'_

_'Why though all we do is suffer all we ever feel is pain while those doing it relax comfortably. They don't have to go what we have already. we should just give up we can't change anything'_

_'Shut up!, I will Survive I will Live and I will stop at nothing!'_

Harry hit the ground with a thud and opened his eyes looking around him. He was still in the stone Hall Tilorian standing not far from him talking with someone. She looked familiar but she was taller and darker than Tonks.

"Nymph?", He stood up looking around noticing the seamless floor around him. Tilorian and the familiar looking women were the only others in the room.

"I'm right here Harry.", Tonks turned to face Harry and smiled. "What took you so long to get out of that thing? It wasn't that hard."

Tonks breathed on her fingernails and wiped them on her shoulder as she stood beside Tilorian. The old man simply rolled his eyes and hit Tonks on the back of the head.

"He had the longer forging porcess his body was not ready for the drastic change. You however metamorph have an ever changing anatomy and were the more malleable material."

Tilorian stood before Harry and looked him up and down. He smirked and reached inside his robes pulling out a slender black wand pointing it towards Harry. Harry looked towards the wand and could somhow sense the power within it and made a slight move as if to accept the wand.

Before Harry could so much as move an inch towards the wand Tilorian brandished it with a cry.

"CRUCIO!"

The red curse struck Harry hard in the chest moving him back from the force of the impact but he felt nothing more.

Harry and Tonks stood agape as Tilorian slid the wand beneath his robes and turned from them. "Your forging is complete you are ready for the knowledge and training of the Weilders of the Flame. Become from my sight and return not to this River unless you are dead or are passing on your soon to come knowledge."

Tilorian moved past them out of the hall his skin and flesh melting and dropping from his bones as he passed under the archway. When he had stepped on his boat and left the dock the archway sealed itself shut leaving a speechless Tonks and Harry standing there.

When the archway had started to seal both Harry and Tonks ran towards it only to become stuck inside the Hall of the Phoenix.

"Wait! How do we get out of here!", Tonks banged her fist against the wall before sliding down to the floor.

"Great we survive all that shit to be stuck here!"

"Are you a witch or aren't you Nymphadora. Do I need to give you the magic does exist talk?"

"Fatty!", Tonks jumped up from the floor looking around seeing Fatalis and Deadalus standing beside a staircase which was behind a wall panel.

"I've never heard of a witch forgetting that magic existed so many times in month have you Fatalis?", Deadalus turned to his brother as he leaned against the wall.

"No I have not Deadalus but enough talk we must hurry they leave for school in two weeks

"You mean four right?", Harry looked to Fatalis as he walked towards the staircase Tonks behind him clentching her fists tightly as she stalked up to the brothers.

"No I mean twp,"

"But how we were only down here like what one hour two maybe?"

"This Hall is Timeless, here the flow of time changes it either slows or excels in your case it sped up rapidly. And I must say you look strong for a 17 year old."

"Seventeen! But I'm only 16 ."

Deadalus yawned as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and lead him up the staircase. "Brother you were illsuited for the title of the 'Chosen one'. The hall sped up the process during the forging process. It essentially made you what you should be. And a good upside is now that you are physically 17 you are no longer detecable to the ministry no matter how much magic you use."

"Lot of good that does me I don't have a wand remember?", Harry grumbled as he climbed the stairs into a spacious comfortable looking room. The walls were lined with bookcases and fireplaces. it was a rather large room with large empty spaces covered in mats and doors leading off to who knew where.

"This is where your training shall begin but not end. A battlemage's training only ends when they die. What you shall learn here shall prolong that for as long as you are able.", Fatalis moved towards a fireplace and sat down in a chair a book moving from one of the bookcases into his hand.

"It has been years since we first began our training and forging.", Fatalis opened the book as Tonks and Harry sat on the couch and Deadalus claiming the other chair.

"Dinner will be served shortly and then you will rest tomorrow begins the first day of your training as a battlemage. And Harry I am sorry but we will have to postpone your birthday parties untill before you leave for school."

"Parties? You mean more than one?"

"Of course its not everyday someone ages two years in two weeks", Fatalis smiled as he turned to Harry. "Plus me and Deadalus need to make up for missing the last 14 of them. We were there for your first and I seem safe to assume you haven't had one since?"

Harry could only nod as he sat there. "Wait you were there for my first birthday?"

"Indeed we were. Aunt Lily and Uncle James were very kind to us as children."

"Wait so you knew my parents", Harry sat on the edge of his seat smiling for the first time since his dissent into the River of Styx.

"Yes we did but only for a short while, but now is not the time for stories,...", Fatalis looked up from his book. "for now we eat and then you rest me and Deadalus have business to accomplish tonight. You and Nymphadora are not yet fully equiped for your training. The forging process revealed to us what you shall need"

Fatalis said no more as small tables conjured themselves in front of each of them laden down with food.

"Nice service reminds me of Hogwarts", Harry eyed the golden plates and goblets looking around him.

"It is indeed much like Hogwarts. The House elf families here were selected long ago for the history of service. They have for centuries lived and maintained these halls. Eat and then go to your room", Fatalis smiled as he began to eat.

"Wait room? Meaning only one? For the the both of us?", Tonks had stopped eating mid bite as she looked between brothers.

"You two will be training together thus you must get used to being together at all times not regarding time in the loo unless you choose to", Fatalis smiled to them and returned eating while Deadalus attemped not to choke for laughing. Tonks and Harry simply looked at eachother the color draining from their faces.

"I hope the both of you choke to death", Tonks grumbled and stared down at her plate picking at her food. She soon gave in and ate heartily as an unknown two weeks of no food finally caught up to her, Harry doing likewise the same thing devouring the food on his plate which kept refilling to his utter joy.

With full stomachs both Tonks and Harry pushed their plates away which immediately vanished. They stood up and turned around looking at the door Fatalis had motioned to them was their room.

"Well we shall be going on our errands. You kids have a pleasant evening", Fatalis just chuckled and raised his hood vanishing from sight.

Deadalus stood up still smirking and patted them both on the shoulder. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do", Deadalus laughed and slid back before Tonks could strangle him. He lifted his hood and vanished.

"So um sharing a room", Harry turned to Tonks still white as a sheet sweat starting to cover his brow.

"It seems so. Well lets go and see what's in there."

Tonks let out a deep breath and walked towards the door Harry behind her moving slowly and looking down watching his feet and not the backside of the woman in front of him.

Tonks reached out and grabbed the door handle pushing the door open to find two more doors. One was labeled 'N. Tonks' and the other was labeled 'H. Potter'.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!", Tonks spun around looking at the room fuming.

"Talk about dodging a bullet?", Harry let out a sigh of relief as he walked towards the door into his room.

"Yeah," Tonks let out a breath and smiled to Harry as she walked towards her door.

"Well see ya in the morning Harry", Tonks opened her door and waved to Harry as she looked into her room shutting the door behind her.

Harry breathed again and opened his own door and looking into his room as well.

"Oh Bloody Hell!", Harry slammed his own door and let loose another string of curses as Tonks spun around wide eyed staring as the two doors became one.

"Those assholes!", Tonks growled and walked towards on of the beds in the room and flopped down on it.

"I guess they think they're funny", Harry sat down on the other bed and turned to look at Tonks.

"They are so going to get it in the morning. I got first dibs on the loo." Tonks stood up and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"I don't know whether or not to call this a curse or a blessing", Harry sighed and lay down looking up at the celing before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

--

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office watching outside his window every so often. He looked older than he was and seemed to be losing touch with his sanity. His eyes were wild and he seemed to almost always have a slight twitch. His beard was darkened and his skin seemed almost grey.

"Whos there!" Albus spun around pulling his wand from his robes and holding it in front of him but there was nothing. Slowly his upper lip began to twitch and then he started to laugh.

"Get a grip Albus there's nothing there. Lemon drop. Yes why thank you I would love one"

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out another Lemon drop. He eyed the yellow candy fora moment before he lifted it to his mouth.

A long slender blade flashed in front of his face the blunt side of it knocking the candy from his hand.

"My candy!", Albus spun around his wand pointing directly at the chest of the one holding the sctyhe in front of him.

"I was much as I would like to see you suffer for what you have done I will not let Tom Riddle have the satisfaction of being the one to bring down the 'Great Albus Dumbledore'. Brother cleanse him." The figure brought down his sctyhe knocking the wand from Albus' hand.

"Gladly", The second figure slammed his staff into the ground the blade sliding into place. He slowly began to twirl the scythe in a counterclockwise motion as a white light began to encompase it.

"What are you doing! Who are you? I warn you. I will kill you if you do not stop. Nothing can stop me I am the Leader of the Light!", Albus watched with wild eyes as the light grew brighter and slammed into him knocking him against his desk.

Deadalus began a long low chant as a black mist began draiing out of Albus and into the vertex of the the circle of light. Fatalis turned from his father and moved about the office spotting the Sword of Gryffindor sitting in its display case.

The light slowly shrank and disappeared altogether. Fatalis turned to look at his father as Deadalus lunged the blade forward holding it under his father's neck.

"Long time no see '_Father_', miss us?", Fatalis lowered his hood and removed his mask.

"Frederick what are you doing here?", Dumbledore looked from Fatalis to Deadalus " David that is you isn't it?"

"Those aren't our names anymore old man! We are Fatalis and Deadalus we told you this ever since we were had been able!", Fatalis growled lowly as he spun his scythe around pressing his blade against Albus' throat.

"Come now son you wouldn't very well kill your own father would you." Albus remained calm despite the blades directed at him. "Especially since you went so far as to save me from a demise I should have expected."

"You hold your tounge. You are nothing but an old fool. I should kill you where you stand but that would only give Riddle satisfaction. Instead I will watch your world crumble around you once he is dead and th world sees you for what you are.", Fatalis increased the pressure of the blade on Albus' throat but mentally stopped the blade from cutting his flesh.

"Fine then 'Fatalis', why are you here since I was wrong in assuming you had become dark as To,..", Albus was cut short as the blade increased in pressure from Fatalis while Deadalus removed his blade altogether and went to examine the Sword of Gryffindor.

"We are too pure to become like Riddle. Though he is right in what he says. There is no Light or Dark. There is only Purity and Corruption. Magic has no definition. It is how it is weilded that a sorceror should be measured. You used to be pure old man but your heart has become corrupted by your power. You are only fit to lead sheep to slaughter the way you have been doing your Order of the Phoenix members. Ever wonder why Fawkes left you? You would rather sacrifice the pure and leave yourself to collect the glory at the end of your little chess match.", Fatalis spat at Albus' feet before removing his blade and taking a step back.

Albus' eyes softened as he looked to the ground at his wand. "What do you want from

me then if it is not to kill me?"

"We came for three things actually. One Harry's Hogwarts letter. Yes he will be returning in two weeks. In one week you will have his letter returned with his chosen courses. Nymphadora Tonks will be accompaning him to Hogwarts as a student as well. I warn you do not even attempt to sway her."

"You have Harry. Fatalis I implore you return him to us so that he can be protected", Albus quickly interupted him.

"He is safer with us", Fatalis narrowed his eyes as he felt the prickling sensation of Albus trying to gain acess to his memories. Fatalis quickly threw him from his mind and lifted his blade back to his throat.

"Do not even think to try entering my mind old man. He will stay with us and that is final. We are doing what you refuse to do and that is to prepare him for this war. And we have come for the Sword of Gryffindor. This is not up for negotiations. The blade belongs to him and to him it shall go."

Fatalis increased the pressure of his scythe as Albus seemed about to protest."Are we clear on this?

When Albus nodded Fatalis pulled back his blade. "Why don't we work together on this my sons. You and your brother have become very powerful and I am sorry to have thought you woudl have gone dark. But they way you were as children you could hardly blame me for taking the course of action I did."

Deadalus roared with anger and slamed the butt of his scythe into Albus' side knocking him to the ground and blacing the blade on Albus' throat. Hhe then knelt down placing one knee on the flat side of the blade placing even more pressure on Albus' throat.

"I CAN AND WILL BLAME YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE!", Deadalus loomed his face inches from Albus' his eyes wild with anger and bloodlust.

"Brother let him up mother is coming up the stairs as we speak. Where is his letter?"

Albus coughed and pointed to his desk where a stack of letters was sitting.

"Brother grab the sword and we are leaving before she opens the door in the next five seconds." Sure enough the sound of the stairs moving could be heard as Deadalus smashed the glass case and removed the sword sliding it into a dark leather scabbard.

"We will see you in two weeks Father, I assume the defense against the Dark Arts position is still available?"

Albus nodded as the sounds of knocking could be heard on the door.

"Good then we accept it see you september first."

With that both Fatalis and Deadalus lifted their hoods and vanished.

"Albus! Albus whats going on!", Minerva McGonagall continued to knock on the door.

"Albus I must speak with you its about severus!"

"I'm fine Minerva my friend.", Albus coughed as he stood up picking his wand up with him and flicking it towards the door to open it. Except to his suprise his spell did not work. "What the?", He walked towards the door and opened it manually his face and neck red from lack of oxygen and the pressure of the blades having been held agaisnt him.

"Albus what's wrong?", Minerva looked at him as she moved inside and shut the door behind him.

"It is nothing I just had an unexpected visit with an old friend of mine. I was hoping he and his brother would fill the Defense agaisnt the Dark Arts post this year.", ALbus turned from her and sat behind his desk reaching in his pocket for a lemon drop to calm him down before he stopped.

"The Lemon drops", He swiftly tossed the bag into the fireplace and tried to ignite it with his wand but again failed to use the spell.

"Minerva will you please ignite the fireplace I am a bit to stressed at the moment I can't seem to do the simplest of spells.", Albus sat down and rubbed his temples slowly.

Minerva looked at him oddly before withdrawing her wand and waving it in the direction fo the fireplace. "Incendio", nothing.

"Albus did you put up an anti-magic ward in here?", Minerva looked at him oddly.

"Anti-magic ward?", Albus sighed and rubbed his temples again. "I should have expected the two of them to know that", He shook his head slowly. "What did you have to say about Severus Minerva?

She looked up at him bewildered with narrowed eyes before comming back to the reason she had come to his office.

"Albus I think you should see Poppy I have reason to believe those Lemon Drops Severus brought had been tainted."

"There is no need to worry our new Professors took care of the problem. Now we need to discover how the drops came to be tainted."

"Albus will you stop being so blind in your trust of him. Is it not clear who he is working for. You-Know-Who must have been behind this and Severus helped him!",

"Minerva I have told you time again I trust him"

"Why then Albus why do you trust that snake?"

"I have told you before that I cannot reveal that to you. Now on this matter we will need to have everything brought into Howgwarts inspected and searched. Oh and tell everyone to stop searching for Harry I have found him as luck would surely have it."

Minerva blinked rapidly before responding. "You have. Oh Albus that's great well where is he.", Minvera let out a sigh of relief and setteled more comfortably into her chair.

"For now I cannot say but I have gotten confirmation that he is safe and will be returning to us in two weeks."

--

_A/N: Well that does it for Chapter 6. 16 pages long so wow. It's been a long time coming since my last updates or any information from me and I apologize to all those avid readers of my developing story. I have landed on rough times; working, bills, gas money, electricity. And the only place I'm remotely able to update this story is from my neighbor's house who thank god has wireless internet. _

_So,... Chatper 6 'The Forge' is my take on a rapid fix for all of Harry's health problems. Yes Quiditch helped but years of starvation, torture, and malnurishment can leave you in a bad way health wise. The Flames that consumed him were completely mind over matter and worked the same way as the cruciatus curse does. It is for lack of better wording: a mental disorder. The mind sees and feels what it wants to feel. Oh and the name for the Ferryman and the Master of the Forge (Tilorian) was completely made up I might have read or seen it somewhere but I highly doubt it. If you've seen it somewhere other than in this chapter let me know. And no, chapters after this one that have it don't count._

_Not gonna say much on the meet and greet between Albus and his new professors you'll have to wait for that story line to unfold. And yes, I have a plan for why Harry is currently wandless. _

_And I finally got a bad review saying my story sucked but hey with the good comes the bad I'll simply move on and try to improve my writing skills so that you all will have a much more enjoyable story to read._

_So R/R and let me know what ya think. This is my first fic of hopefully many different ones to get pelted out during my time in college._

_4sAkn One_


	7. Sword and The Soul

_**Harry Potter and the Brothers of Darkness**_

_**By: The 4sAkn One**_

Chapter 6: Sword and the Soul

Harry rolled over in his bed before punching his pillow and trying to fall asleep. It had been a week and a half since his training had started and it was beginning to take its toll on him mentally. Added on that earlier the previous day he had been informed that Bellatrix had been transported to a ministry holding cell in light of Azkaban's weakened defenses.

The first week of his training had been somewhat fun for him. Every morning he and Tonks would wake up at four in the morning and immediately begin with weapons training. He had taken to fighting with a sword as if it were second nature and was looking forward to when the magical aspects of his training would begin.

Harry sat up and looked across the room at an hourglass attached to the wall. To him it had been ten days already, but for everyone outside the entrance to the Hall of the Phoenix it had only been five days.

Harry lay back down staring up at the ceiling of his room before turning his head to look over at Tonks' bed. After the very first day of training Tonks had quickly erected a curtain between their beds and respective halves of the room.

At first Harry had found it quite amusing but after they had begun their physical training however, Harry had started having to fight internal urges to look around the curtain when Tonks would change. As he stared at the curtain he could tell she was still asleep and peacefully at that. He could hear her breathing clearly as if she were right next to him.

His senses were becoming sharper as time passed by. Every morning they had begun with meditation. Slow breathing and mental preparation had enabled him to gather his thoughts clearly. He noticed chances as their training progressed, he felt stronger and more relaxed than before.

He cracked his neck and slid out of his bed quietly moving towards the loo while peeking behind the curtain to make sure Tonks was still sound asleep. He shut the door behind him and leaned agaisnt the sink before splashing a bit of water on his face and pulling his hair back from his eyes. He had been very suprised when he first looked in a mirror since his forging in the flames. No longer was he the scrawny boy Dudley had picked on. He was tall and lean with broad shoulders and long strong arms. He was muscular but not heavy. Harry smirked as he examined himself in the mirror and shook his head.

"Ron and Hermione are going to flip when they see me", Harry shook his head as his smile fell. He hadn't heard anything from Ron or Hermione then entire summer. He knew it had nothing to do with the post as he had recieved a birthday card from Neville and a few other of the D.A members. They had started coming in when the _Prophet_ had annouced a statement from Dumbledore that he had been found and would be returning to school this year.

"Dumbledore probably told them not to write in case the owls were tracked",Harry punched the glass in front of him which shattered and immediately fixed itself.

"Smooth move genius you probably broke your hand doing that"

Harry looked into the mirror seeing Tonks standing behind him with her bathrobe on. "Sorry if I woke you Tonks I just had a lot on my mind."

"No worries Harry I just needed the loo for a bit", Tonks yawned and stepped inside pushing Harry out and shutting the door in front of him.

Harry rolled his eyes as he went back to his bed and sat down clutching his fist and staring at the small cuts on the back of his hand. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he focused on the growing pain in his hand. As he released his breath the throbbing slowly ebbed away and the cuts began to stich themselves back together as a small flame wrapped itself around his hand.

Harry jumped as the flame disappeared from his hand and examined it flexing his fingers and moving his wrist around.

"Finally, Deadalus is gonna flip that I broke his record learning that", Hary continued to examine his hand as he heard the door to the loo open and shut and turned his head to see Tonks coming towards him and pulling out her wand as she moved.

"No need Tonks I fixed it already, see", Harry lifted up his hand and wiggled his fingers at her. "I guess I just needed to relax."

"Nice job Harry, Ditty's gonna flip", Tonks Sat down beside Harry and grabbed his hand looking it over.

"Yeap beat his record Fatalis said it took them two weeks to get it right", Harry smiled and pulled his hand from Tonks grasp and held his palm open. "We just gotta focus on the fire in us and let it out", Harry let out a deep breath as he stared quietly at his hand small flames beginning to flicker in his palm before it fully ignited.

Tonks frowned and stuck her tongue out at Harry as she stood up and moved over to the table in the middle of the room. "You got some post here Harry I guess Neville finally wrote you back, hmm something here from Ron and Hermione too."

"The finally wrote me eh. Ten sickles Ron wants to know where I am and Hermione wants to know why I didn't go right to Dumbledore after the attack." Harry stretched his arm out and stared into the flames dancing in his hand as he played with them. He started manipulating the flames making them brighter,dimmer, higher, and smaller, before he closed his fist turning to watch Tonks as she opened his letter.

"Well?", Harry smirked as he watched Tonks frown before tossing him the letter and stomping off to her bed.

"I'll pay you later", Tonks huffed and sat down on her bed trying to get her own flame up as easily as Harry had. After a few failed tries she layed down and turned her back on Harry's bed trying to fall asleep before they started training again that morning.

Harry simply laughed and picked up the letter reading it with a yawn.

"Harry where are you, mum's gone mental, blah blah, why didn't you go to Dumbledore, should have told Dumbledore, Dumbledore would have known what to do.", Harry rolled his eyes as he balled the parchment in his hand and reignite his flame. He opened his hand and dusted the ashes from his hand before picking up his other letters.

_Hey Harry, _

_Thanks for replying Harry I'm really glad you're doing well, and thanks for the birthday gift. And no sweat that it was late to be honest I didn't know you knew when my birthday was. Anyway the book is great Harry I've already finished reading it. I never knew muggles knew how to make potions with plants. Well they call them 'herbal medicines' but it sounds an aweful lot like potions. Oh speaking of potions I got an E. Gran was mad she was hoping I'd get an O and be an Auror like mum and dad. But Snape won't except anything under an O. Heck I'm surprised I got an E I mean I stink at potions. Guess it's easier without Snape hanging around. So how are things with your Uncles? To be honest I thought those muggles were your only relatives. Sorry if that came out wrong. Anyway I'm just glad you're having a good summer even after everything that happened with the muggles. See you on the express in a few days, enjoy the rest of the summer Harry._

_ Neville_

Harry shook his head and smiled as he set the letter aside on his nightstand and lay back down staring up at the ceiling.

"Not gonna write a reply to your boyfriend Harry?"

"Shut up Nym he's the only friend I got left unless Ron and Hermione finally get their noses out of Dumbledore's ass."

"You still didn't deny he's your boyfriend"

"Don't make me hurt you Nym", Harry grumbled as he stared at the ceiling.

"Pfft I could take you with one arm behind my back"

"Wanna place a wager on this",Harry raised a brow as he glanced over at the curtain.

"Ten sickles then?"

"You just wanna get out of paying me about the letter", Harry laughed as he stretched on his bed. "Fine, ten sickles then. Hope you're ready to lose", Harry settled into his bed and yawned closing his eyes.

"No rules then, an all out use what you can brawl?"

"Can't use one of your arms Nym", Harry yawned. "That is the whole premises of the bet Nymrod."

"Ok just checking."

Harry stretched again and began drumming his fingers on his headboard as he started organizing his thoughts. Then it happened. Harry coughed loudly as the wind was knocked from him and opened his eyes to see Tonk's sitting on him with one arm holding his wrists to the headboard. Tonks locked her feet under his knees and held him firmly down as he tried to get free.

"Cheater", Harry frowned up at her as he struggled to get his hands free from the rope Tonk's had slid around them.

"Nope all you said the only rule was and I quote 'Can't use one of your arms Nym'. And I'm only using one", Tonks laughed as she continued to press her weight down and pulled on the slip knot holding Harry's wrists together above his head.

"So I believe you owe me ten sickles Harry Dearest", Tonks bent down and kissed his cheek before leaning up and waiting for his reply.

"Merlin you have such a bad memory Tonks", Harry took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes as he tried to focus his mind on using his flame to burn the ropes from his wrist.

"What? Oh no you dont", Tonks pressed down on Harry's midsection harder and tightened her leg lock on him as she straddled him.

Harry's eyes popped open as Tonks tightened her grip groaned as she had effectively stopped him from focusing on his flame. "Not,. fair,. vile woman." Harry started taking slow deep breaths trying to ignore Tonks' weight against his pelvis.

"Everythings fair in bets with no rules", Tonks laughed as she watched Harry struggling to clear his mind. "Having a bit of trouble Harry? You could just give up ya know. I won't think less of you", Tonks giggled again as Harry narrowed his eyes at her still struggling to get his arms free.

"Fine I give!", Harry finally couldn't stand it as his thoughts had started running wild. Tonks laughed once more and leaned down untill she was nose to nose with Harry.

"Sorry Harry, what was that I couldn't hear you?",Tonks tightened her leg lock and continued grinning at him like the cat that had eaten the canary.

Harry let out another deep breath and opened his eyes when Tonks' had further increased the grip. He glared at her once more as she smiled at him. Suddenly Harry's mind went blank as he looked up at Tonks. Without thinking about it Harry leaned his head up and kissed her. Tonks closed her eyes as she returned the kiss dropping the rope binding Harry's hands and placing them around his neck.

Harry continued the kiss as he slipped his hands from the rope and flipped them over pinning Tonks down before he pulled away.

"Looks like I got free", Harry spoke silently as Tonks wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"I'll pay you later", Tonks pulled him down to her and kissed him again. Harry returned the kiss as he settled himself down against her his hand reaching for her side gently.

It seemed almost as if hour passed by as the two of them lay there in each others embrace. Tonks re-wrapped her legs around Harry's waist pulling her closer to him as she pulled away trailing kisses down his jawline.

"Harry", Tonks grasped as he bucked agsint her when she had bit his neck.

"Nym stop no we have to stop", Harry sat up and pulled himself away from her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I mean you were just sitting there I don't know why I did that I just I mean,.. I,."

"Stop Harry your babbling", Tonks sat up and moved behind Harry wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't apologize, I was just beginning to get into it", she laughed as she lay her head against the back of her shoulder. "Besides I was banking on that anyway."

"What you planned this out?", Harry turned his head looking at her with his mouth open.

Tonks simply nodded. "Yup ever since I caught you peeking around the curtain. That was very bad mannered of you Mr. Potter. Even if I was flattered."

"I never peeked I mean not on purpose I mean there was that one time that I um,. I think I'll shut up now.", Harry closed his mouth and looked away his ears going redder than they already were.

Tonks sighed and wrapped her arms around Harry tighter. "So Harry now that you've admitted peeking, you up for another snog. You were good but could be better", Tonks smiled at Harry's confused look and pulled him in closer for another snog. Harry leaned in reluctantly but gave way when he felt Tonks wrap her legs around him once more.

--

Fatalis stepped into Harry and Tonk's room two wrapped packages ine one hand and his staff in the other.

"Time to wake up you two,...", Fatalis stopped where he was taking in the scene on Harry's bed.

"Took her long enough", Deadalus stepped up beside his brother with a smirk. "You owe me ten sickles by the way."

Fatalis responded by vanishing his staff and smacking his brother behind the head. "I'll pay you later."

Fatalis sighed and waved his hand his staff reappearing and turning the bed over dropping Harry and Tonks into a heap of limbs, sheets, and swears. Soon as Tonks had succeeded in untangling herself from the sheets she fired a quick series of curses towards the brothers followed by several large balls of fire from Harry.

Fatalis sighed and batted them all away with his staff but had to smile as he opened his scythe blade to absorb the fireballs. "I see you finally mastered the flames, and faster than my Brother I might add."

Deadalus just stood there with a look of shock. "He broke my record. The bastard broke my record."

"My parents were married thank you", Harry fired off a few more fireballs in rapid succession all of which Deadalus managed to absorb into his own blade.

"Ok enough, we have a journey and ritual to commence with this morning. So you two get dressed and quickly. Oh and Nymphadora, you lost me ten sickles so I'll make sure to get it back from you."

With that both brothers turned from the room leaving the packages by the door. Harry turned to Tonks as she stood there staring at the door. "I owe him 10 sickles, what in the name of Merlin's beard do I owe him for?"

Harry just shrugged as he walked past her towards his closet. "You still owe me Twenty Nym Oomph", Harry rubbed the side of his head before picking up the pillow Tonk's had thrown at him and chasing her with it.

"Get back Harry or you'll regret it", Tonks pointed a finger at him dangerously while he held the pillow in hand advacing towards her while she had he back against he chest of drawers.

"I some how doubt it Nym",

"Double or nothin on the bet then"

"If you feel like paying me 40 sickles sure" Harry had a dangerous yet mischievous look in his eyes as he held the pillow behind his head. He arched his back and brought the pillow down with a mighty swing as Tonks dropped to the ground swinging her leg around and pulling Harry off his feet.

Tonks grinned like a cheshire cat and stood up nimbly stepping over him and moving towards her own closet. "Told you Haroopm", Tonks looked behind her as Harry held onto her foot and threw the pillow at her head hitting her square in the face before she could block it.

"Let me know when I can get my 4 galleons from you Nym", Harry jumped up stepped carefully around Tonks before helping her up smirking at the glare she was giving him.

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now."

"You don't hate me you just hate your bad betting skills." Harry laughed and ducked the punch she threw at him as he moved forward knocking her off of her feet and quickly stood up with Tonks balanced across his shoulder.

"Harry, let me down this instant!", Tonks fumed and started pounding on his back before letting out a squeal as he literally dropped her on her bed.

"Let's hurry up and go before they come in here and drag us out robed or not", Harry sighed and opened his closet pulling out his battle robes sliding them on easily and tying them up securely.

"You ready Nym?", Harry turned around watching Tonks examining herself in the mirror moving through different hair styles.

"Red or Green Harry?", Tonks turned around as she started cycling between a deep red and emerald green.

"Try both", Harry shrugged as he moved towards the door picking up the packages there and tossing Tonks' onto her bed.

"Both?", Tonks looked at him oddly before shrugging and turning back to the mirror settling for a dark crimson with green streaks mixed in. "Whats this?", Tonks examining the package on her bed before opening it.

"Harry you ok over there?, Hey Harry you hear me over there?", Tonks let her package unwrapped and went over to Harry.

For his part Harry just sat there motionless holding the gleaming sword in his hands. He stared into the blade running his fingers along the hilt and tracing Godric Gryffindor's name on the blade.

"Merlin, is that, is that Gryffindor's sword. But that's supposed to be in Dumblejerk's office. How in the name of all that's holy did those two get it", Tonks sat down transfixed staring at the blade. "Wait that wasn't there before", Tonks pointed right above Godric;'s name where a hollowed out crevice sat. Harry just shook his head as he turned the blade over examining the other side. "I don't know. maybe Fatalis did it for some reason", Harry furrowed his brow as he picking up the silver sheath casing beside him and slid the blade into place before he placed the strap over his shoulder the blade resting against his back. He practiced drawing and re-sheathing the blade a couple times until he became comfortable with it.

"What was in yours?", Harry tilted his head in the direction of her bed where her own package was laying.

"What, Oh damn I forgot to open it when you went all silent", Tonks moved towards her bed and sat down opening the package carefully and pulling out two identical tonfa. She raised the metal weapons up inspecting the silver weapons with runes inlaid along both the blades which extended halfway down her arm when she gripped them.

"Hey Nym the right one has a hollow just like the Sword of Gryffindor.", Harry sat down across from her reaching back to draw the blade inspecting the hollowed out crevice once more.

"Really? Hmm I wonder why. Think they'll tell us this time or let us find out the hard way."

"Do you really wanna bet on that because we both know they won't tell us a damn thing until it's all over", Harry sheathed the sword once more and smirked watching Tonks.

"Yes in fact I do want to place a beton this, 4 galleons says they tell us when we get wherever we need to.", Tonks smirked and slid the twin blades in her bed.

"You really do enjoy losing, I wonder what I'll spend my eight galleons on."

"Pain potions because if you win I'm going to seriously kick your arse all the way to Hogwarts."

Harry smirked and shook his head as he followed Tonks from the room shutting the door behind him.

"Took you two long enough", Fatalis yawned as he stood up examining the two and nodded as they already had their weapons positioned. "I hope you approve of your weapons they took quite a time to procure", He leveled his gaze with Harry before he turned around. "Now lets hurry we have a ritual to complete.

Fatalis walked slowly towards the back of the hall Deadalus falling into step beside his brother.

"You may have noticed the slight difference to the blade since the last time you saw it Harry. We were able to procure the blade for you the day before your training started. Thanks to your time in the river we knew what weapons were needed. And because of your heritage we knew exactly which blade you would need Harry", Fatalis paused for a moment while he lifted his hand up towards a blank wall which immediately split open and slid apart revealing a lit stone corridor.

Harry remained quiet as he listned to them with a frown his eyes cutting across to Tonks as she simply smirked at Harry. "They still haven't told us you know", Harry grumbled but listened attentively.

"Nope but they're about to so I owe you nothing ha!", Tonks whispered to Harry as she followed along with a smug smile.

"If you two would cease bickering over a bet I would like to finish", Fatalis sighed and shook hsi head as they moved into the corridor the wall shutting behind them slowly.

"When we managed to get the blade from the old man we needed to have it altered. The goblins of course appalled at what we needed but consented when the 'appropriate negotiations' were made."

Fatalis lifted a small crystal cylinder above his shoulder. "The blades needed to be altered to contain this. As you have already noticed it is empty. This ritual will remedy that as well as your lack of a medium to control the outward flow of your magic."

"You mean the sword is going to replace my wand. Sounds neat but people might freak when I start using a sword in class", Harry raised a brow as he listened to them. Deadalus simply shook his head and sighed as the continued to walk.

"This is going to be a long day brother", Deadalus sighed looking over at Fatalis who simply nodded.

"Indeed. You'll understand in a moment Harry.", Fatalis sighed as they stepped onto a brightly lit cliff side. Harry looked around in amazement. behind him they corridor had disappeared and they were standing on the edge of a long grassland. To their left was a waterfall spilling down the side of the cliff into a foggy nothing ness below them.

"Oh. My. God. Harry look!", Tonks spun Harry around pointing behind them. Harry's jaw fell as he stared back at hundreds of phoenixes all perched on and around a large stone statue of Merlin, staff in one hand and a sword raised in the other while a stone phoenix perched on his shoulder wings spread and head held high.

"This is the Valley of the Eternal Flame. Home to every phoenix in existance and resting place of Merlin himself", Fatalis held his arms wide as he stood inside a series of stones that perfectly mirrored Stonehenge.

Harry shook his head as he looked around at all the phoenixes each one different in some way. Some were red and gold with different collor patterns. Some were black and Gold and others were different arrangements of colors and gold. But one caught his eye. Perched on the tip of Merlin's sword was a phoenix pure gold in color. It watched him imperiously before turning its head and preening itself.

"That is the elder phoenix. She bonded with Merlin himself rules over all her kin. She is the oldest living being in existance. Her name has been lost to time as she has never spoken to anyone since Merlin's death. But now it is time for the ritual to begin."

Fatalis waved one hand to Harry motioning to come forward. "Lay your blade on the dais but continue to hold onto the blade and do not let go." Fatalis' eyes bored into Harry. "What ever you do, Do not let go ok?", Harry nodded slowly.

"Right no letting go", Harry gulped nervously wondering what would happen.

Deadalus walked over beside his brother a pulled a golden blade from inside his robes as Fatalis held up the crystal vial. "Harry kneel it is time to find out who shall accept you."

"Accept me?", Harry looked up to Fatalis with a confused look.

"Every Battlemage must be blessed by a phoenix. For us Fawkes showed up and gave us his blessing." Fatalis smiled as said phoenix appeared on his shoulder trilling a happy note which lifted Harry's spirits.

"Thanks for the encouragement Fawkes but I guess it won't be you then?", Harry smiled as he watched the phoenix which trilled its response and remained on Fatalis' shoulder.

Fatalis smiled and turned around watching the assembly of the phoenixes as they all took to the air and began circling the structure some dropping down and landing on the stones watching as the other phoenixes continued to fly. Deadalus spoke quietly to Fatalis who simply smiled and nodded. Harry had no idea what was going on as he kept his head down wondering what was going to happen.

"Harry hand me your arm", Deadalus moved over to Harry the blade grasped in his right hand. Harry nodded slowly and reached out his left arm as he continued to grip the hilt of the sword with his right. Deadalus positioned Harry's arm over the crevice in the blade and held the on in his hand beneath Harry's wrist.

Harry grit his teeth and closed his eyes as Deadalus drew back the blade across his wrist. Harry released a deep breath and opened his eyes watching his blood pool and pour into the blace soaking it. It was then he noticed the Deadalus had been chanting something in an old language. Harry started to feel lightheaded as more and more blood continued to fall on the blade which was now pure crimson in color his blood being absorbed by the blade as fewer and fewer phoenixes continued to circle over head.

"Blood of the wielder bond with the blade." Deadalus stepped back as the blade began to glow brighter with each drop of blood Harry dripped onto it. Harry looked skyward now as only two phoenixes continued to circle above him and then both began to descend. Harry's heart fell as thoughts that he wouldn't be chosen began popping up in his mind.

"Flame of the Phoenix, Flame Eternal, bond with the wielder and make yourselves as one." Fatalis finished off as placed the crystal in the center of the blade. Harry immediately began to scream as flames lept up from the crystal and enveloped him completely.

"Harry!", Tonks threw herself forward reaching for him but was caught by Deadalus who shook his head.

"If the ritual is interrupted he 'will' die. Do not interfere he will be alright the last phoenix has already descended", Deadalus continued to hold onto her as she struggled against him before finally giving up and burying her head onto his shoulder as Harry's screams continued to echo around them.

Suddenly Harry stopped screaming as he felt something nudging his wrist and the pain beginning to fade away. The light was too bright to see but he could feel his wrist closing up and his the pulse in his head from blood loss lessened.

A burst of phoenix song filled the area and brought peace to Harry.

_"Lift your blade and raise it high my fledgling."_

Harry stood up as he felt a weight land on his shoulder and lifted his blade high the flames dieing and pulling back into the crystal as the light began to fade.

Fatalis and Deadalus smiled while Tonk's gasped when Harry emerged from the light holding his blade in the air and a magnificent Golden Phoenix sitting on his shoulder.

Harry lowered the blade and gripped it easily in his hand as sparks flew from it making his hand warm comfortably and he once again felt complete. He turned to examine the bird on his shoulder and gasped as he saw the Phoenix sitting there preening itself before turning to him and giving a soft trill and budging his cheek.

_"You heart is as pure as my first master. May it always remain so."_

"What do I call you?", Harry sheathed the blade behind his pack and reached a hand up to softly stroke the Phoenix who trilled again happily at his touch.

_"I was called Myral a long time ago by my old master but now that he has passed it is up to you Fledgling."_

Harry smiled and stroked the Phoenix once more. "Then I would be honored if you allowed me to call you Myral"

The Phoenix trilled again and nudged Harry with her head again as he turned to look at a smiling Fatalis and Deadalus and a stunned Tonks. "Merlin's own Phoenix,. Thanks for not adding any pressure here Harry", Tonks grumbled as Harry moved beside her smiling brightly as the Phoenix remained on his shoulder.

"Soo,. does it hurt?", Tonks turned to Harry slightly nervously as she pulled her Tonfus from her belt.

Harry simply smirked as he reached up and ran his fingers through Myral's plumage once again. "Not really",

"Why do I not believe you?", Tonks narrowed her eyes at him as she gripped the tonfa in her hands.

"Dunno", Harry shrugged as he looked over at Deadalus and Fatalis with a smirk. "Anyway it's your turn Nym."

Tonks shuffled her feet but moved over to her Dias and placed her weapons down holding onto the one where the crystal would go since she had to offer blood with her left hand.

"Are you ready Nymphadora?" Fatalis held the crystal aloft while Deadalus moved forward with the knife. She nodded nervously and knelt down while shutting her eyes tight. And just as with Harry, Deadalus drew the blade across Tonks' wrist dousing her blades in her own blood repeating the incantation. Once Fatalis placed the crystal inside the blade the fire erupted and consumed Tonks.

"LIAR!!", Tonks screams of pain erupted around them as the Phoenixes all took flight and Harry, Fatalis, and Deadalus all chuckled.

--

Fatalis cracked his neck as he faded to the back of the room locking his scythe blade back in place and wiping the sweat from his brow. He cracked a smile as he nudged the metamoprhagus beside him. Tonks barely acknowledged him as her eyes were drawn to the center of the room where small explosions of power and clashing rings of metal originated.

"2 Galleons he wins in 4 more moves", Fatalis held up the golden coins temptingly under Tonk's nose.

"Which one", Tonks had to smirk before she cringed when another long clang resonated in their ears followed by an ear shattering boom.

"Harry of course, the blade has truly increased his skills Sister",Fatalis leaned his staff against his shoulder as he continued to watch before waving his hand around them deadening the sound around them.

Tonks nodded slowly. "Three galleons in wins in two more."

"Accepted", Fatalis smirked and slid the coins back in his pocket and turned his attention fully on the spar in the room.

Harry jumped a low swing from Deadalus' scythe before he turned bring his blade around from his left and throwing a ball of fire from his free hand towards' Deadalus' feet. Deadalus slid back a step as he brought his scythe beside him blocking the fire with his blade and blocking the swing with his scythe. Harry growled as he pulled back from Deadalus' counter swing and lowered his shoulders crouching down and making himself appear smaller. Harry roared a guttural cry as he charged forward bring the blade above his head with both hands and made to bring a completely vertical attack. Deadalus smirked as he brought his scythe up to block the high attack but gasped out as he found Harry's foot in his chest knocking him to the ground. Harry swung the blade to the side knocking the scythe up and out of Deadalus' grips and swiveled around resting the tip of the blade at his teacher's throat.

Harry smirked at Deadalus and offered him a hand up while sheathing his blade looking up as Tonks let out a whoop of joy. Harry had to smile as Fatalis sourly handed over his 2 coins.

"I knew the blade would make you stronger but damn Brother", Deadalus accepted the help gradually and called his scythe over to his hands. Harry just shrugged as he reached back to finger the blade on his back.

"I don't know but it's as if the blade is guiding me.", Harry smiled again as Myral flamed above him and landed on his shoulder giving a trill of greeting. "Hello Myral have a good flight?", Myral trilled again and nudged him with her head as Deadalus simply shook his.

"The hundreds of Battlemages to have gone through this and your the only one since Merlin to gain her affection. I visit them everyday and she doesn't even so much as look my way", Deadalus sighed. " Oh well Nymphadora your turn", Deadalus smirked as Tonks' blanched lightly.

"Already you mena you don't want to rest and let me try maybe like next month?", Tonks gulped as she pressed herself into the wall.

"Won't be here next month Nymphadora", Deadalus sighed as he reached in his robes pulling out a potion downing the bright red contents and placing the vial back in his robes.

"She knows that's why she wanted to wait", Harry redrew his blade. "Try me then Nym. I promise I'll take it easy on you. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself agsint Ditty here."

Tonks and Deadalus both looked at him with a bit of anger. "What did you call me?", "Hurt myself?!"

Harry grinned wide as he drew his blade blocking an attack by Deadalus. Myral instantly flew into the air above them avoiding the damage to the training room that was surely going to happen.

_"To your left Fledgling"_

Harry turned his head left as he heaved Deadalus scythe blade from his own and slid back as Tonks' foot flew beside his face. Deadalus and Tonks looked to each other before they moved to the sides of Harry and tried to flank him.

_"Create a second blade using your fire"_

Harry slid back when he found himself face to face with two blades barely being able to block one and dodge the other. "What?"

_"Concentrate on your fire and mold it into what you need. A second sword Fledgling."_

Harry gulped as he continued to block and dodge sliding back with each blow he blocked from either Deadalus or Tonks. He glanced up to his Phoenix which just trilled to him again lockign her gaze with his for a moment. He nodded and closed his eyes as he blocked another swing from Deadalus' scythe and focused on his flame. His hand immediately burst into flame but instead of just sitting in his palm the flame enlongated and hardened into a fire red short sword.

Fatalis blinked as the blade appeared in Harry's hand and looked up to Myral as she continued to circle the spar.

Harry spun the short sword backwards in his palm and raised his arm up blocking one of Tonks' tonfa the Sword of Gryffindor raised in front of him catching Deadalus' scythe. He grinned at their faces as they glanced at his short sword. Harry pulled his arms together locking their weapons between his blades and kicked out knocking Deadalus back and pulling his scythe from his grip.

"Just you and me Tonks", Harry smirked as he watched Deadalus' scythe disappear and reappear in his hand across the room beside Fatalis where the two immediately began handing off coins and making bets.

"It's about to be just me Harry dearest", Tonks smiled sweetly but growled as she twisted her body back sliding her other tonfa at Harry's abdomen. Harry slid back as he released Tonks from his lock and lowered himself once again.

Harry crossed his blades together holding them above him his flame sword still in a reverse position. Harry surged forward with grim determination silently as he slid his left foot forward bring both blades down in high arcs his flame sword leaving a trail of fire in its wake while the Sword of Gryffindor sang through the air. Tonks blocked both the blades with her tonfa and dropped to the ground as Harry kicked out towards her abdomen.

Tonks neatly avoided the blow by making herself shorter releasing Harry's blades at the same time. She dug her hands into the ground as she swiveled her leg around lengthening it by a foot and sweeping Harry's feet from underneathe him.

Harry hit the ground with a thud and implanted his sword in the ground behind his head. He reached up vaulting over the blade as Tonks had taken that moment to pounce. Harry quickly pulled his sword from the ground holding it in front of him in a defensive position.

_"Combine your flame and your balde Fledgling,"_ Myral flew overhead her trill echoing around filling everyones hearts.

Harry spun the blade of fire in his hands and brought his swords above his head where he connected them at the hilts.

"Brother he's merging his blade", Deadalus leaned agaisnt the wall with a smirk. "I look forward to you paying me yet again."

Fatalis just leaned there his face emotionless as he watched. "It seems that way brother. I believe Myral will be a better teacher for than either of us. A merge has not happened for over a millenia."

Harry continued to hold the blades together as a light encompassed them. Harry let out a grunt of pain as the flames erupted around both blades causing Tonks to slide back a few steps because of the heat and shock of the amount of power emanating off of Harry in waves. Tonks dropped slightly as the sheer power of the aura began to overwhelm her.

Suddenly Harry fell to a knee a scream ripping from his throat as the fires began to get larger and hotter. The Sword of Gryffindor flashed between red and gold as another song mixed along with Myral as she continued to circle over her chosen.

Fatalis reached a hand out and grasped his brother's shoulder tightly. "Retrieve only Nymphadora the spar is over, Harry's aura has already disabled her but we must _not_ interfere with his merging."

And indeed Tonks had passed out as Harry continued to emanate pure waves of power a dark gold aura lighting up around him and his hair blowing as if caught in a maelstrom. Harry ceased his screams as his throat gave out, the pure pain ripping through him.

The song of the sword soon overcame Myral filling the room with a dark melody. Harry screamed loudly once more as his two blades finally became one the fire blade absorbing into the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry's left hand pulled away as his flame poured between his hand and sword. Slowly Harry lowered his other hand the Sword of Gryffindor floating above him as tendrils of flame pulsed between his hands and the sword in a large arc.

"She's out cold brother. Now do explain what the hell is happening. This never occurred during our training." Deadalus leaned Tonks against the wall and placed her weapons in her lap after checking to see she was indeed only unconscious. A burst of flame erupted over Tonks' shoulder and a multicolored phoenix landed nudging her gently.

"I am all too sure brother. The last record of this was in the journal Merlin sealed within The Hall. That record is the only thing that can tell us exactly what is happening. But it is easy to figure out by watching."

"What do you mean?", Deadalus looked thoroughly confused.

"Harry is going through a second forging except the fire is coming from the inside and not only is it molding his powers but it is also molding his blade to him," Fatalis watched in awe at the phenomenon as he held his scythe against his shoulder. "It shall truly be bonded to him."

Myral flew down and landed on Harry's shoulder crooning in his ear as he scream again his arms outstretched and the flames connecting him to the sword intensified.

Suddenly it stopped Harry shuddered as his energy waned. Harry's hands hit the ground as he fell over his breath coming raggedly. Myral hopped off as Harry fell and stood in front of him still crooning softly.

Fatalis moved off the wall as Harry's hands fell yet he stopped. The blade continued to float in mid air above Harry a soft humming filling the room. The sound seemed to come from the blade sparks and bits of flame sparking along the reforged blade in places.

Harry looked to Myral his eyes dark and weary. "I can't feel it. , my flame I can't feel it. Myral why?", Harry coughed as Myral nudged him once more crooning softly.

_"The merging is complete Fledgling your flame has 'truly' merged with your blade. Your flame has been drained but not extinguished you must rest. Now reclaim your blade."_

Harry looked around him but could see no sign of the blade having fallen when he did. He looked up slowly and gaped the Sword of Gryffindor had changed drastically as it still floated above him.

Harry reached up his hand caressing the now curved and velvet covered hilt. The blade itself had become curved and had thinned out slightly. The tip of the blade had curved into a point and then came back around into another point. The length of the blade had become engraved in runes and the name of Godric Gryffindor replaced by Harry's own name with a Phoenix and Griffin engraved in gold at the end. The hilt of the blade fit perfectly in Harry's hand and he could feel the flame inside the blade reaching to him.

Fatalis and Deadalus both shielded their eyes as Harry grasped the blade his Aura flaring brightly bathing the room in a gold light. "For once brother I am at a loss for words."

"Indeed", Both brothers looked at each other from behind their sleeves and laughed. "He has trained for a far shorter amount of time than any other and already he has surpassed us all."

Deadalus slowly nodded. "He truly is the one Brother. But he still has much to learn. He must learn control, his powers have doubled if not tripled during his time here. I am truly proud of him brother."

Fatalis and Deadalus lowered their robes and watched as Harry spun the blade in his hands with the confidence of a master swordsman. Harry held the blade in front of him listening to the crooning of Myral on his shoulder and unleashed a fireball larger than a troll from the blade. Again Fatalis and Deadalus had to shield their eyes from the light.

Harry smiled as he continued to spin the blade around him firing off a fireball every few seconds as he continued to listen to Myral's instructions. Harry sheathed his blade and stroked Myral softly as he walked towards Fatalis and Deadalus a lazy smirk on his face as he glanced over at the now snoring Tonks who had fallen over her Phoenix resting beside her.

"Mind diminishing your aura Harry, I would like to keep the remaining eyesight I have left.", Deadalus groaned as he glanced over at Fatalis who simply smirked waving his hands over his face a pair of sunglasses appearing and shielding his eyes from the light.

"Why didn't I think about that?"

"Because my dear brother You still refuse to admit to some of the perks of the muggle world", Fatalis smirked as Deadalus copied him leaving a laughing Harry in front of them.

"So uh guys any clue what just happened there All Myral told me is that the sword is truly a part of me."

"Indeed it is. But I have no idea how as this has only been recorded once and Merlin's personal library is still locked and should only open until the Chosen arrives. And it is by coincidence that not only are you the chosen to defeat Tom but by your actions here you may be the Chosen Merlin referred to as well."

Myral trilled her agreement from Harry's shoulder and nudged him slightly.

"Someone get the number of that train", Tonks groggily muttered as she sat up her Phoenix trilling happily as he hopped on Tonks' shoulder.

"What train Nym?", Harry smirked and shook his head.

"The one that ran my ass over. Hush please Gil my head is pounding", Tonks groaned again as she tried to stand holding her hands to her temples after placing her tonfa back in her belt.

"Harry what in the hell did you do?", Tonks glared at him blaming her headache solely on him.

"Dunno, Myral said my Flame reforged my blade and merged my magics to it.", Harry simply shrugged and reached over to pet Tonks' Phoenix. "Hey Gil." The phoenix trilled his greeting as his feathers flashed between colors.

Tonks blinked at him confusedly. "Well whatever the hell it was it hurt", Tonks rubbed her temples again before pushing herself off the wall. "So what's next?"

Fatalis stretched as he turned to leave. "Now you learn more than just harnessing your Flames we have 18 more days here to teach you what we can before we leave for Hogwarts."

"We?", Harry raised a brow as he returned his affection to the phoenix on his shoulder.

Fatalis and Deadalus both nodded. "Albus has been gracious enough as to allow both me and Deadalus be your DADA professors this year", Fatalis smirked as Harry groaned.

--

Fatalis led both Tonks and Harry into a room similar to the sparring room and minimized his staff into a wand twirling it in his fingers for a few moments.

"As I have said many times before the power a battlemage wields is channelled through their blade. The blade effectively becomes the mages wand. Since you will be going back to school you must be able to hide your blades in the form of a simple wand."

Fatalis waved his hand and conjured two chairs for Harry and Tonks to sit in. "Now draw your blades and focus on altering them. Feel the blade and feel the flame within you and picture your blade becoming a wand. It is easier for me and Deadalus as our Scythes have wooden handles and already appear as staffs when our blades are concealed. But your blades are made solely of metals. Not only will you have to change them but you will have to glamour your wand to appear wooden."

Harry raised his brow and drew his sword glancing at it as Myral hopped from his shoulder to his knee trilling to him once or twice. Harry smiled and ran his hand along Myral's neck before he grasped his blade firmly focusing his flame differently. His sword glowed red for a moment and began to heat up before shrinking to the length of Harry's old wand.

Fatalis smirked as Harry's sword lost its red glow and slowly darkened until it perfectly resembled his old wand. Harry just stared at the wand in his hand and looked up to see Fatalis giving him an eerily familiar smile his eyes with a small twinkle.

Fatalis held his hand open behind his back as Deadalus dropped a few coins into it grumbling mildly. "Next time you might want to bet on him instead of against him brother", Fatalis whispered quietly as he dropped the coins in his pocket.

"Nymphadora, yours will be more complicated for you must fuse both your weapons together. As soon as the two are fused for the first time you will only need to change one of them and the other will act accordingly." Tonks simply glared at him. "Real informative you are", Tonks grumbled as she brought her tonfa together trying to get her flames to project into them and change them into a wand.

"Damnit it's not working.", Tonks huffed as she stared intently at her weapons holding them together little sparks flaring up in her hand yet her weapons stayed the same.

Fatalis sighed and shook his head. "Deadalus, Nymphadora will require your assistance since she is having trouble projecting her flame. Until you can control your flame you will not be able to use it in your spells or anything else."

Myral settled herself back on Harry's shoulder and trilled a few notes to him as he kept changing his sword into a wand and back again speeding up with each transformation.

"Are you ready to begin your magical training?", Fatalis stepped towards Harry holding his staff in hand.

Harry looked up as his sword changed instantly into a wand and stood up stretching. "Ready when you are Professor", Harry smirked and twirled his wand before changing it back into a sword and sheathing it.

"Good then I think it is time another of our Number tried to open the door."

--

_And well there ya go another chapter added, 19 pages too and I hope you enjoy each and every one of them. Well the Training has begun and we see some trouble up ahead for the Golden Trio. Makes me wonder what Harry's gonna do when he meets back up with Ron and Hermione. If only I knew, ., what was gonna happen. Oh well guess I'll have to wait until next chapter._

_So I must say I'm quite glad that you all are enjoying the story and I hope to keep you faithful readers happy. I'll be even more glad if I get a little feedback as well let me know what ya think. If you don't like the story then I'm amazed you're still reading. Anyway R/R and give me some feedback be it positive or some things that are bugging you and I will try to fix things as we go along._

_4sAkn One_


	8. Sanctuary

_**Harry Potter and the Brothers of Darkness**_

_**By: The 4sAkn One**_

Chapter 7: Sanctuary

"Healer Jones she's waking up." Agustus Jones set his quill down as he looked up at the young healer poking her head in his office door. "Alert the aurors and I'll be there in a few moments."

Jones stood up from behind his desk as his door shut again and threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace. As the fireplace flared green Jones waved his wand towards the door locking and silencing the room before he knelt down infront of the fire and dipped his head inside. "Sir I thought you would like to know she's waking up," Jones had to suppress a shudder as he watced a snake slither away from his field of vision.

"Good make sure that the aurors do not remove her. She has yet to finish her duties to me." A cold voice outside of Jones' sight practically hissed from the shadows of the room. Jones could only nod before he pulled his head from the fireplace. The Healer repressed a shudder and reached inside his desk pulling out a bottle of Ogden's finest pouring himself a healthy glass before walking out of his office and down to a private room.

"Healer Jones, your assistant has informed us that Lestrange is waking up." A gruff auror grunted as the Healer entered the private care ward.

"So far as I know yes and we are not sure she is Lestrange all we have to go on is her face. She could be a metamorphmagus who caught the wrong end of a prank.", Jones suppressed a shiver as he fixed his robes and gloves clentching his left hand as his forearm started to burn.

The auror simply grunted as he followed the Healer. Healer Jones opened the door the to Bellatrix's room and shut it behind them as the auror moved past him immediately aiming his wand at the moaning woman on the bed.

Healer Jones eyed the auror and sent his assistant from the room moving toward Bellatrix's bedside waving a few monitoring charms over her body. "Where", Bellatrix croaked dryly as she blearily looked around the room.

"You're inside of St. Mungos. Now state your name for us", Jones continued waving his wand over Bellatrix checking for anything else wrong.

"Don't know, must find potter," Bellatrix tried to lift her arms but they were securely tied down.

"Move aside Jones I'll take it from here." The auror moved forward his wand trained on Bellatrix's heart. "What do,...", The auror paused mid sentence as his face went rigidly calm and relaxed as he placed his wand back inside its hoslter.

"You will tell the rest of your squad that she is no threat. She is as of this moment a complete vegetable and will be moved into a secure mental ward." The auror simply nodded his head and left the room as Jones sighed placing his wand back in his robes. while Bella continued to ask for Potter.

Jones turned back on Bella as the door shut once more and waved his wand releasing her from her bonds. "9 days and you'll be out of here. So rest till then Bellatrix dear." Jones waved his wand over Bella as she fell into an enchanted sleep.

"Nancy she's blacked out again it must be a side effect from the unforgivables. Keep her monitored and on her potions but nothing else, she is mostly fine and out of the woods. The aurors will come back when she is awake. It seems that the memory wipe was also more extensive than we estimated." Healer Jones swept from the room and closed himself back in his office as his assistant went back to watching over Lestrange.

Jones Locked his door once more and sat behind his desk pulling his bottle of firewhiskey out and draining half of it while trying to ignore the burning on his arm.

--

"This is the door to the Sanctuary," Fatalis stood calmly by a plain oak door in a corner of the Hall. "This door has not been opened since it was closed one thousand years before the Ministry was built around our Halls."

Fatalis smirked as Harry looked between him and the door his brows raised in interest. "So what's so special about the door. Looks like any of the other doors to me." Harry leaned against the back of a large poof while tossing his hand towards the empty hearth lighting a fire inside of it.

Fatalis just simply smiled quietly as the unforgettable Dumbledore twinkle settled behind his eyes. "Maybe it is just any other door. Might lead to a larger loo or even a broom cupboard. There's no telling really." Fatalis just shrugged and knocked his staff against the door as large firey runes etched themselves along the frame.

"Or maybe it leads to something far more than a dusty old broom. Every battlemage to grace these halls has tried themselves agaisnt the door and no one since the creator of these halls has ever set foot inside of the Sanctuary." Fatalis tapped the door once more with his staff making the runes drip slowly from the door frame. "Have you been reading that runes text I gave you?" Fatalis settled himself on the wall more comfortably and held up his hand as a glass of red wine soared across the room into his waiting grasp.

"I may have glanced through it once or twice." Harry idly scratched the back of his head.

"More of a hands on leaner then. Ok well then have fun trying to get into the room. Should you fail I will be over here reading this fabulous muggle book I picked up during my travels. Fascinating read I must say."

"What book is it?", Harry shook his head as he turned watching Fatalis kick up his feet near the fire Harry had started.

"The Hobbit, There and back again. This Gandalf fellow is interestingly familiar to me.", Fatalis sipped his wine and continued to read waving towards the door.

"I suggest you start on the door Brother we only have 18 days left in here. And then it's back to school for us."

Harry grumbled and turned towards the door running his hand along the edges slowly. "Thanks for reminding me. It will be so aqward having three Professor Dumbledores."

"Breath not a word of our paternity when we arrive brother I am planning on saving that tidbit of information for christmas should Albus not see fit to inform his unknowing ex-wife of thier nuptials and swift divorce. 'Twill be a Merry Christmas indeed."

"You're evil you know that right"

"Duly noted and accepted. Now to the door with you, I do not wish to lose this bet with Deadalus. It would be a highly unpleasant experience to see that oaf gloating."

"I don't see why he would. If my guess is right you've already won 200 Galleons off him, what's losing one or two?"

"You do not know my brother as I do. He will take any victory no matter how small and literally run with it." Fatalis sighed and shook his head.

Harry laughed and turned towards the door as Myral flew around the room settling on his shoulder with Hedwig in toe settling on ther other and nipping his ear affectionately.

"Hey girl. Post already?", Hedwig hooted in response and held out her leg. Harry took the official letter from Hedwig's leg and turned it over gazing at the ministry seal on the back as Hedwig flew off.

"What is it Brother?"

"It's my O.W.L's." Harry turned the letter over gazing at the labeling. "Heh adress unknown."

"Obviously or else any owl could reach us. You have an exceptionally smart owl Brother."

"And for that I will be forever in dept to Hagrid", Harry broke the seal on the letter summoning a chair silently over to him and sat down without thinking while Fatalis swiftly pulled a memory into a vial and tucked it away a smug smile on his face.

"Well what do they say?", Fatalis sat up from his chair walking over while Harry silently handed him the letter.

"Mr. Potter, we would like to congratulate you on your success this past year and look forward to your co-operation with the magical community after your N.E.W.T's. Blah blah blah", Fatalis looked at the second sheet of parchment and smirked.

_Official scores for Harry James Potter_

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Scores:_

_ O:2, E:1, A:1, D:0, T:0_

_Pass: O, E, A Fail:D, T_

_--_

_Astronomy_

_Written:A_

_Practical:A_

_Overall:A_

_Care Of Magical Creatures_

_Written:E_

_Practical:E_

_Overall:E_

_Charms_

_Written:E_

_Practical:O_

_Overall:O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Written:O_

_Practical:O_

_Overall:O_

_Divination  
Written:D_

_Practical:T_

_Overall:D_

_Herbology  
Written:A_

_Practical:E_

_Overall:E_

_History of Magic_

_Written:T_

_Overall:T_

_Potions_

_Written:A_

_Practical:E_

_Overall:E_

_Transfiguration_

_Written:E_

_Practical:O_

_Overall:O_

_--_

_Congratulations on your 10 O.W.L's Mr. Potter._

_ You have attained the highest scores on record for the Defense Against the Dark Arts since your mother's scoring. Your name will be added to a plaque in the Hogwarts Trophy Room. A replica of the plaque will also be presented to you during the Welcoming Feast on September 1st. _

_Your desired schedule will be decided upon the first morning of classes. Enclosed is a list of books for all classes, please decide on your schedule ahead of time so that you may be prepared for the first day. For late deciders there is an order pamphlet in my office to Florish and Blotts._

_ From the desk of Deputy Headmistress,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S Mr. Potter I am sorry to inform you that do to your Exceeds Expectations in Potions you will not be able to advance into N.E.W.T Potions. But as promised I will do everything in my power to help you acheive your goal into admittance into the Auror Forces if I must Tutor you in N.E.W.T Potions myself. Professor Snape is adamant that he will not admit you into his classroom. But on a lighty note I am highly impressed with your transfiguration scoring. If you would be more interested in a more indepth study of the subject I am sure I could teach you anything you would wish to know about the subtle art that is transfiguration. Including animagus transformation if it is of interest to you. Enjoy the rest of your Summer Mr. Potter and I anticipate your return upon the first of September._

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Minerva Mcgonagall_

"I believie congratulations are in order Mr. Potter. I must say I am quite impressed. And it seems my brother owes me another 2 Galleons. And I must say I am quite glad to find that my mother as taken such a liking to you to have offered to teach you potions herself. Quite a feat as she cannot stand the subject unless she has a direct need of it.", Fatalis' smile dropped as he looked down at Harry who was just staring into the ever growing fire.

"Harry?"

"Why wasn't I told. My mother held the highest score and I never knew."

"Just add that to the list of grievances agaisnt Albus", Fatalis dropped the letter into Harry's lap. "Lily would be proud of you Harry. Now start on the door Mr. highest score on record."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Fatalis and tucked his scores into a pocket in his robes before turning his attention back to the door. He sighed and traced his fingers along the edges of the door where the runes had been before drawing his sword and tapping the door with it. Once more the runes appeared glowing a deep red along the door. As Harry pressed his palm flat against the door where a handle should be.

Harry felt a calming warmth under his palm before pulling it away. An imprint of his hand blazed on the door before fading into the woodwork. Myral crooned softly as Harry traced the door once more with his fingertips leaving small glowing trails where his skin touched the door.

"It can't be that easy can it?", Harry looked over to Myral as she continued to croon to him. Harry reached towards the door and drew a make shift door latch before reaching out and trying to grasp it.

Fatalis continued to watch from over the top of his book as he continued to lounge several feet away, clangs and explosions filtering in from the training room where Deadalus continued his work with Tonks.

Harry expected the feel of warm wood when he touched the door but found his hand resting on cold smooth metal. Reluctantly he pulled on the latch as the door swung forward revealing a long reddened stone corridor, the sound of phoenix song echoing along the corridor.

"No freaking way", Harry swallowed slowly as he looked into the corridor, a sense of deja vu nagging the back of his mind.

"Again my brother seems to owe me two galleons", Fatalis smirked as he stepped up to Harry looking between him and the corridor.

"I've seen this before", Harry quietly whispered as he continued to gaze through the doorway into the corridor. "From before, I , I dreamt of this place."

Fatalis nodded slowly and tried to walk forward into the corridor but was pushed back as a large blue mist filled the doorway hindering him from passing through it. As if on cue Myral flew into the corridor and perched atop a candlabra staring at Harry.

"I think she wants you to follow her brother", Fatalis crossed his arms and let his staff fall against his shoulder as his eyes roamed the doorway and the mist floating inside of it.

"If things go pear shaped it's your ass on the line", Harry reached a hand forward and raked it through the mist without any trouble what so ever. Fatalis simply chuckled and shook his head.

"I doubt anything will go wrong as this is the most secure place in wizarding history. And this fabeled room, or corridor I should say now that we know what is behind the door, is even more secure."

Harry took a deep breath as he stepped through the mist with his eyes closed. Harry jumped and shrieked in an undignified manner as the door slammed shut behind him with a loud bang.

_"Let us continue forward Fledgeling_ _the Sanctum awaits you."_

"The Sanctum?", Harry moved away from the door after running his hand along it. "What's going on Myral?"

_"This corridor leads to the Sanctum a room which was built after our lands were found by the first battlemages. My first master created this room as his own personal sanctuary from the evils raging outside our walls. It has only opened once after and it was he that was credited to have created this palce during his fight against evil in his time. Your ancestor Fledgeling, awaits you inside the Sanctum."_

"My ancestor?", Harry moved towards Myral his hands tracing the stones along the corridor as his eyes sought out the single white stone. Myral just trilled happily along with the song echoing the halls and flew down to wait on Harry's shoulder as he walked.

_"You shall see Fledgling."_

Harry walked along the red corridor his eyes continuing to scan the stones, the song from an unseen phoenix mixed with Myral's in perfect harmony pushing him forward. Harry continued to walk his hand trailing the stone beside him as he quivered and shuddered slightly. Harry suddenly stopped as his fingers and eyes finally found the white stone sticking out amongst the red ones, the runes trailing the bottom of it just as they had in his dream.

Harry quickly looked around for any sign of Hedwig and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when he saw no sign of her. Harry gasped as he felt the tip of his finger burning where it was touching the stone but he couldn't pull it away. Myral jumped from Harry's shoulder as he fell to his knees when the burning shot up his arm feeling as if the fire was underneath his skin.

Harry fell back when his finger was finally released from the wall a trail of red sliding down the stone and pooling into the runes yet not leaving the stone itself. The white stone slowly began to glow red from where the trail of blood had started and blood itself became abosrbed inside of the stone. The runes burned a fiery color and began to move from the bottom of the stone to the center until they had all collected into one.

When all the runes had stopped their migration to the center they glowed a soft white and pulsed slightly matching the beating of Harry's racing heart. Harry looked down to his hand where he felt the blood from his finger dripping into his palm and onto the floor before Myral placed her eyes over the wound dropping a burning tear into his wound stopping the bloodflow and sealing the skin.

"Thanks.", Harry stood up slowly as he stared at the now red stone matching the color of the others with the single symbol now glowing in the center. The runes had all mixed together and formed a phoenix carrying a sword and a wand in its talons. Harry reluctanly reached out to touch the stone as Myral gave him no warning or advice as what to do.

When Harry touched the stone again it did not burn or hurt, instead it gave a comforting warmth before the stone grew cold and sank into the wall the stones around it rumbling and dust falling from the ceiling. Soon the stones ceased moving and an archway stood before Harry, a Golden phoenix adorned door underneath it the sounds of phoenix song and talking coming from behind it.

Myral nodded once to Harry from her position on the floor before she flew back up to his shoulder settling there while rubbing her head against Harry's. Harry let out another breath and reached for the latch on the door pushing it open as he felt and heard the phoenix song intensify and the warmth of a comfortable fire greet him.

"Well that would be checkmate my old friend."

"You got lucky I was distracted by the archway you bushy haird coot."

"Oh come now Sal it was a fair game."

"Hello?", Harry stepped into a comfortable looking sitting room much like the one in the Hall where he had left Fatalis behind. The furniture around the room was plush and soft looking if but a bit dusty with a large fire crackling happily inside of a gold and silver fireplace with a crimson and green grate. There were two old oaken desks on either side of the room with books and papers and sitting on them and an asortment of armors and weaponry lining the back wall where two men were sitting around a chess table.

"Merlin's beard", Harry gaped as the two individuals turned to examine him.

"Not quite Harry but not far off", The figure on the left with a lions mane for hair and an old but warm face said as he stood up. It was then Harry noticed that both men were transparent but were also fully colored. The man talking to him wore rich dark red robes with golden trim and lions and griffens splayed about them while the other was a face he had definately seen before. The second man was just as old looking as the first but his face was colder and he wore dark green lined with silver. It was a face Harry had hoped never to see again, it was the face on the statue of Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets.

Salazar stood slowly and stepped up beside his much taller friend as he eyed Harry. "Welcome to the Sanctum Mr. Potter", Salazar drawled out and ended with a yawn. "It took you long enough to get here lad, I was starting to think that disgrace to my name had actually finished you off."

"Always the optimistic one Sal", the first figure shook his head as he stepped up to Harry clapping his hands together as he walked and opened them again as he walked towards Harry as if hoping to envelope him in a hug.

"So good of you to finally come here Harry m'boy. So very very good to finally meet you.", the figure stood in front of Harry and to his suprise placed his hands on his shoulder enveloping Harry in warmth.

"Sorry but who are you?", Harry looked through the figure to Salazar after he said this. "And I already know who you are and to answer your question, no Tom has 'not' been succesful in his attempts to off me."

The figure smiled sadly as Sal nodded slowly and yawned sitting back down at the chess table. "Harry m'boy I am you grandfather many many times along the line of course, I am Godric Gryffindor. The owner of the sword you know posses, or rather previous owner. I see your flame has altered it to you well."

At this Harry's hand instinctively went to the hilt of the sword on his back. "Yes that very sword Harry. Thank you for bringing him Myral old friend." Godric reached out a hand and ran it along Myral's plumage as she trilled a response before flying over to a perch near a window along with a white phoenix that was still singing.

"But how is this possible. Dumbledore never mentioned that you were my,...", Harry frowned as he dropped his question off, his confused face sliding into anger and resentment.

"Your question answer itself I see", Salazar moved a peice along the chess board as he examined the newly started game against the self playing black peices.

"Sal,..", Godric shook his head slowly as he turned back to Harry with a smile. "Again welcome Harry. But I must tell you now that the rest of your stay within the Hall of the Eternal Flame will be spent in here with us. We have much for you to gain and so little time for it to be done. The boundaries of time can only be spent so little."

"Found that out the hard way didn't you coot"

"Hush old friend now is not the time for arguing we must prepare Harry if he is going to be the end of your line. And I am saddened for the loss of your line." Godric turned a sympathetic eye towards Salazar who simply shrugged.

"The only good thing that idiot did was link himself to the boy. So now my line can only end when yours does. Same as we did if memory serves me right.", Salazar shrugged again as he returned his attention to his chess game.

Harry for his part just stood there agape looking between the two. "Wait I thought you two hated eachother and what do you mean I carry 'both' of your lines?"

"Well Harry as Salazar stated because of Tom you are now linked to the Slytherin family. It's most likely the reason my old hat considered you for both houses."

"He would have been perfect in mine, finally given my house something to truly be proud of. Lousy good for nothing slimes greasing up my noble house."

Harry chuckled and Godric shook his head as he continued."Anyway m'boy back to your questions. It is true me and Sal had a falling out fo sorts but as we know history and the press intend to focus on juicy rivalries and not the actual facts. As they say a story has many interpretations."

Harry just nodded slowly as Godric led him to a chair by the fire. "I'd watch the black rook if I were you Sal."

"Sod off I don't need your help", Salazar continued to mumble about furry headed gits and scowled as the black rook took his queen. Godric only smiled knowingly as Salazar shot him a glare. "Not one word that remotely resembles I told you so."

"Not even, I pulled that throw? It ryhmes a bit doesn't it Harry?", Godric smiled and sat across from Harry as Salazar continued his grumbling moving his king out of check.

Harry just watched the banter between the two friends with his confused look before he examined the room further. "So I'm both of your heirs?", Harry ran a hand through his hair ruffling it around before letting it fall back around his shoulders and face. "I'm sorry but what about the others won't they be worried when I don't come back through that door?"

"Oh not to worry you can send the a message with Myral and we can all be back for you birthday bash before you leave for our old school. Those two have done a fine job teaching you about battlemages but they won't have enough time nor do they have the ability to teach you what we can. Before we died Rowena prophesised to us that the Heir of Two would rise amongst the flames two be taught by the lion and the snake. Back then though I had never guessed that the Heir of Two would mean heir to the lion and snake," Godric motioned between him and Salazar. "We may have been friends but our children were never able to rub shoulders comfortably together. So I had no clue and this is just as much news to me as it is you."

"Finally I can say I know something you didn't", Salazar seemed to gloat as he continued to struggle against the black peices.

"Obviously old friend. Now Harry I am glad to see you are well and healthly, but if I may get a bit personal how are things between you and the Ravenclaw?"

"Ravenclaw?, Do you mean Cho. Things ended badly there and I don't feel like talking about that besides I've moved on as it were"

"Wrong Ravenclaw m'boy and wrong interpretation of Ravenclaw", Godric winked but shushed Harry when he was about to ask what he meant.

"Well I am glad to see that the hat released to you my old sword and it will serve you well but your shield spells will not be enough to protect you. Follow me."

With that Godric stood up from his seat and moved over to the wall holding the weapons and armors and pulled on the guantlet of a standing peice of armor making the wall mvoe back some more.

"You are a light person Harry, thin and agile not much where it comes to brute strength either. That will be a problem in battle but you are quick on your feet and that more than well makes up for it. But sad enough to say Tom has inherited Salazar's speed and reknown for spells and has many minions to throw at you before the coward himself makes his strike.", As Godric talked and led Harry through the rows of armors and weapons he seemed to browse through them letting his hands slid across the cold shining metals.

"Ah here we are Salazar would you do the honors it is yours of course." Godric stood off to the side from a row of dark armors cloaks and weapons.

"If I must", Salazar's voice called before he appeared beside them once more sizing Harry up before disappearing into the rows the sound of shuffling metal and cloth coming from the row. "This ought to do", Salazar came from behind the stacks a few bundles floating behind him as he directed Harry to remove his cloak and draw his sword from its sheath.

Harry did so and held his sword lightly in his hand to the side before Gryffindor motioned for him to hand him the sword. "Amazing alterations Harry it is truly a beautiful sword. Befitting of my heir most definately."

"Too bad eveything else he has is not befitting of mine. A noble man in such garb never in my day", Salazar just shook his head as he directed a few of the packages as they unfurled and flaoted before Harry. "Remove your robes too lad but keep your jeans and shirt. some of these are to be worn underneath your robes but chafe something horrible if you wear them under your clothing as well."

Salazar directed a dark chainshirt at Harry. "Try it on lad. This chainshirt saved my life many times but sadly it does not work agsint the killing curse or old age." Harry picked up the dark chainshirt and let the material flow through his fingers. It was soft and light to the touch yet completely black in color with a few red and gold weave holding it together.

"A chainshirt made from the hide of a basilisk and woven with the tail hairs of an old male griffin. The hide was purified in Phoenix tears making it literaly the hardest substance on the planet. It will stop any curse those doesn't outright kill or can be healed by phoenix tears. So of course flame spells the Avada Kedavra and so forth will still work but it will save you from having to block everything."

"I was wondering why my tickling charms never worked on you."

"Indeed", Salazar shook his head as he handed Harry a black leather wand holster. Harry stared at it with a raised brow.

"I don't use a wand and I doubt this will hold my sword", Harry blinked at Salazar's exhasperated look.

"I do believe we have a muggle on our hands. There is a force in this world known as Magic young muggle. Wizards exist and we can do many things."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked over to a chuckling Godric. "Salzar your humor never dulls my friend. It does make me wonder why Rowena never quite found you amusing."

"Sod off", Salazar shook his head once more before he turned back to a now smirking Harry. "Just put it on you. That holster was made specifically for the purposes of a battlemage. You place your blade inside of the holster in wand form. When you wish to draw you blade simply think it and the wand will fly from the holster into your hand in the form you require it to be. It was quite useful when I would hide my own blade."

"There's another question answered. Any more suprises today Sal?", Godric stood tall as he handed Harry his blade before Harry began testing the holster.

"This is great I don't know how to thank you Mr. Slytherin Sir." Harry admired the chainshirt and holster on his arm. The armor was simple looking and black but the holster was covered in embroidered phoenixes and snakes intertwining eachother.

"I have two more things for you and you can repay me by killing that disgrace who calls himself the Heir of Slytherin and continues to commit his foul deeds using my name. Because I didn't want to teach muggleborns did not mean I hated them. I was only reluctant because of the times we lived in. And it was warranted fear as well might I add. Many of our kind were prosecuted and burned at the stake. Futile as it may have been to burn us, the intent to do us harm was still there. Thus I left Sally in the chamber to protect the school."

"Sally, that thing had a name! It nearly killed me and my friend Hermione, Ginny and everyone else it ran into." Harry was shocked and held his mouth open wondering how the huge monster could ever be seen as a 'Sally'.

"Yes Sally did have a name and I'm not proud she was corrupted by the orders of that thing calling itself a wizard."

"No love lost for Tom at all then", Harry asked.

"None what so ever. Now for the last of what I will give you is a cloak and my own blade. This cloak was very dear to me during my youth. My own mother weaved it from the eyelids of a basilisk. The cloak works just like the armor except not only willl it keep you warm but when thought, it becomes transparent hiding you with it."

"So on command it becomes an invisibility cloak?", Harry felt the material of the cloak. It was light and sturdy like leather. When he placed it around his neck he could feel the cloak altering itself to his body changing to fit him perfectly. He lifted the hood up and thought about being invisible before he looked down at himself to find nothing.

"Yes it does or any color for that matter. A cloak of protection and secrecy, and for all ocasions really. And to any other It will look like just a simple cloth cloak. But while you wear it, it nor any of your posessions can be summoned from you. Now can't you be disarmed."

"And that answers that old question as well", Godric sighed. "Anything special about your sword as well?"

"No the sword is much like your own, griffin talons forged with silver and purified in phoenix tears. No weapons ever forged will match those of the old days. I would give you my sword as well but I left it in my Chamber before my death. It rests within my desk within the statue. And since you killed my Sally you won't have to worry about a basilisk when you open the mouth to reach my study", Salazar sighed and looked away as he thought for a moment.

"Yes well, Let us get to teahing Harry, he has alot to learn", Godric smiled and headed towards the door as Harry swiftly drew his blade and dropped to his knee remembering some of the things Fatalis had taught him about honor.

"Sir I ask for you forgiveness for slaying your basilisk." Harry held up his balde in both hands above him. "It was a fight for my life and I was left no choice. Sally died with honor fufilling her duties to the line of Slytherin. It was a death not deserved for such a creature. I thank you for you kindness and the use of your gifts I hope I can do right by you and end your line so that honor can be brought back to the name of Slytherin once more.

Salazar looked taken aback for a moment as Godric turned and smiled approvingly as he watched the scene. Salazar slowly reached down and touched the side of Harry's face gently and his cold hard looked dropped for a moment when Harry looked up.

"You are forgiven and already you bring honor to the name of Slytherin. Let my future heirs through you be as strong of will and purity as their sire. You have my forgiveness and my blessings." Salazar returned to the hard cold look. "Now you shall learn of the darkest and purest magics we know Harry Potter, The Heir of Two"

--

Fatalis looked up from his book after reading the same paragraph for the third time to stare at the door that had slammed behind Harry. He ran a hand through his hair once more turning back to his book looking for where he left of when a flash of flame erupted above him despositing a golden feather and a letter in his lap. He palced Myral's feather aside and picked up the scrawled note in Harry's loopy penmanship.

_Fatalis, Deadalus, Nymph,_

_Everything is fine guys I found my way into the Sanctum which is what it is really called. I won't be coming out until the day before we leave so don't worry. And Fatalis breathe easy nothing went ass end up and I'm fine and my mentors here give their thanks for your teaching me what you have and send their regards. Nymph room's yours for now but I'll be back to claim my money as you still 'owe' me for the bet. 'Wink', and Ditty I broke another of your records and won Fatalis a few more bets. HA can't hit me now. Take it easy guys because I know I won't be so Sal and Gotty say. _

_ Harry._

Fatalis smirked and set the letter aside picking up his book and refinding his spot as Tonks and Deadalus finally burst into the sitting room an heated argument flaring between the two of them.

"I am not incompetant, my teacher just happens to be a nitwit!", Tonks huffed and flopped herself next to Fatalis looking over his shoulder at what he was reading.

"If I'm the nitwit then how did Harry learn to do it eh?", Deadalus shot back as he sat across from his brother and summoned a glass of wine into his hand.

"Because I was his teacher", Fatalis turned the page in his book before showing the title to Tonks who just shrugged and looked around.

"Where's Harry I need to have a talk with him", Tonks sighed as she spun her blades in her hands before pushing them together a few sparks emanating before a smoking red hot wand sat in her palms.

"Merlin's beard I did it! HA Deadalus told you I'm not incompetant", Tonks stuck her tounge out at him before throwing the wand in the air. "Ow!"

"For now", Deadalus smirked and set his wine down.

"Children enough, and in response to your quesion Nymphadora, Harry has enterd the Sanctum and will not return for 17 days at the most I believe, but at his current rate of retention It may very well be sooner.", Fatalis handed her the letter which shut her up as she had jumped from the couch her wand in his face and questions spilling out her mouth too fast to comprehend.

Her mouth formed a comical 'o' as she read the letter and smirked before handing it over to a curious Deadalus who then began to read it.

"What does he mean I owe you more money?, He actually opened that door?", Deadalus looked over to the door in the corner which looked unchanged.

"Obviously, as he is not here at the moment." Fatalis handed him a pensieve. "And this confirms the bet which you owe me. He performed wandless and silent magic without thinking about it. Pulled that chair right over to him as he read his O.W.L's."

"Oh he got his O.W.L's! How'd he do? All Trolls, E's O's what?", Tonks looked excitedly at Fatalis who shrugged.

"He'll show you the letter when he gets back. He took it with him into the sanctum. And it's his place to inform you of his ten O.W.L's.", Fatalis smiled as Tonks sat there.

"He got ten? Way to go Harry, thats two less then me but I took runes and not divination when I was in Hogwarts." Tonks settled into the couch as she thought about what Harry's scores might be. "So what do we do until he gets back?"

"What else we train and hope he shares some of his new found knowledge with us. You two still need to learn to work together. You do well together during physical training and sparring but we have not taught the both of you to mesh your spell casting together with your fighting.", Fatalis sighed and palced Myral's feather in his book as a page marker. "When he returns he may surpass all of us by far if Sal and Gotty teach him of the forgetten arts hidden within these Halls."

"Speaking of I wonder who Sal and Gotty are?", Tonks sighed and closed her eyes as Deadalus stood up motioning to her that their break was over.

"Lets go Nymwit you need to at least learn something challenging before the day is out for us." Deadalus stood from his seat banishing his drink and moving towards a room a door down from the training room while ducking underneath a pillow which had been aimed at his head.

--

One greasy haired potions master walked through the halls of an old dirty manor house, his eyes scanning his surroundings through his mask. He nodded his head to two cloaked Death Eaters standing outside a black snake covered door through which unearthly screams wailed.

Severus walked towards the doors where they opened for him at the showing of his dark mark the screams intensifying in volume and the smell of human excrement assaulting his nose.

"Ah Severus just the man I wished to see. I was wondering if you knew our visitor here.", A cold voice spoke from the shadows covering a large black throne make of human bone with snake skull armrests.

Severus tore his eyes from his master to the sniveling lump at the foot of the throne. He nodded slowly as he looked up at Voldemort once again to find those deep red eyes boring into his own.

"Do you know what my friend Mr. Filch has told me?", At this Severus shook his head. Voldemort was infuriated and his wand itched to be used as he pushed down the urges to kill the greasy snake in front of him.

"It seems that the old man is no longer ill. Your potion did not work as well as you said it would. You disappoint me Severus. Be glad you still have your uses. For now", Voldemort sighed and turned his wand again back at the sniveling caretaker's form flinging him through the doors and out the room.

"Why did it not work Severus."

"I do not know my lord. The old man was slowly losing his mind as far as we could all tell and I knew it was working. But earlier the other day something happened in that office that stopped it. He will not say who it was but someone there cured him. All he told us is that he had full confidence in his new choices for the DADA course. And I believe that the rest of the staff that knows of my arrangement as the Order's 'spy', begin to suspect me of serving only you my most merciful and powerful lord."

Severus bowed low on his knees anything to take his eyes off the pathetic form in front of him. He reached forward and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes before unfathomable pain ripped through his body.

--

Three days before the return to Hogwarts, Dumbledore sat at his self given throne in the dining room of Grimmuald place as another meeting took place. He sighed as he listened to the nonsense spilling from his followers mouths as only four people filled his mind, his two sons, Harry Potter, and Nymphadora Tonks.

"There has been increased Death Eater activity at some of the known locations yet nothing so far has happened. The streets are fairly quite and there have been no known attacks to date. We believe he is saving them for something. There have also been talk of something which will happen on Halloween yet we can't be sure.", Remus Lupin sat down after giving his report.

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly. "Thank you Remus, Alastor what have you been able to gleam from the Aurors underneathe you.?"

Moody stood up frmo his seat at the back of the room and gave his report on what Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeor was doing. It seemed even though Albus was acting minister, Bones and Scrimgeor were adamant in running the DMLE their own way.

Dumbledore continued to look the part of complete attention while he ignored everything going on around him.

_I will find you Potter and then I can put you away untill needed once more. Those two fools and Nymphadora are becomming a swift pain in my side. At least I will be able to be rid of them when Harry returns to Hogwarts._

Dumbledore's eyes had a quick flash and twinkle in them as he waited for Moody to stop speaking.

"Very good Alastor keep your eye on things well for me there. Amelia is adamant that I allow her to remain in control over that branch of the Ministry. Remus I will need you to go to Gringotts tomorrow and tell them that Sirius' will will need to be released to us post haste since the captrued Death Eaters last June released the information of Pettigrew being alive and his hand in the Potter's Death. As of tomorrow Sirius' name will be cleared." Dumbledore gave a fake smile over the group as he watched them all smile somewhat sadly and even Remus began to mist up.

"Thank you for that Albus. I'll try and send a letter to Harry tomorrow letting him know." Remus sighed and resettled himself in his seat while waiting for the meeting to come to an end.

"Now one last thing, Molly has Harry responded to the letter I asked Ronald to send for me?"

Molly Weasley shook her head. "No Headmaster he hasn't written back yet, and I'm not sure he will. Ronald was quite displeased that you asked him to hold things back from Harry since the last time he did Harry nearly blew up at him." Fred and George Weasley the newest members of the order nodded enthusiastically at this.

"He had a right tif about that.", "You could hear him three floors up", "Never knew Harry could shout that loud.", "Makes us proud the right noise maker he's become lately" Fred and George looked at eachother sadly and wrapped their arms around eachother. "He's Growing up","So fast." In normal fashion the two spoke as one. making the others marvel at how in sync they were or shake their heads trying not to laugh.

"He is stubbon and bull headed he will come around to realise the reasons. He is not safe and we need to protect him. So he must be found. Perhaps have Ginerva send him a letter asking him to come back with us. If not now then after the reading of the wills in two days. I am sure he will come. It has not passed my sight that Ginerva is still infatuated with the boy, maybe she will be able to make him come around", Dumbledore spoke calmly as he stared at Molly daring her to object. And object she did.

"Albus I will not use my daughter as bait to bring Harry here. If we can't find him then I'm sure the Death Eaters won't be able to as well." Molly bristled but spoke quietly.

Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine then, Moody I will need you and any Auror's Amelia will allow you to be stationed at Gringotts. We will simpoly bring Harry back with us regardless if he wants to come with us or not. He needs to be here so we can keep him safe."

"You want us to kidnap him in the middle of the bank. Albus you know as well as I do that that won't work. And the goblins will not take kindly to the ministry taking affairs onto their land." Remus said looking appaled at the idea while several others nodded their agreement.

"I do not care what the Goblins think. The war depends on Harry being safe I will not allow him to slip away from m,..us and be allowed to walk around where any Death Eater may be able to find him.", Albus spoke loudly to them all with a tone of finality in his voice. "Now we will meet again after the will, and I will offer Harry a place in the order as well. Molly make sure to keep an eye on Ronald and Ginerva in case they are having corespondence with Harry without our knowledge. Anything they may be able to tell us is crucial." Most of the order started to get up quietly and head for the kitchen door while Molly and Remus looked shocked. Arthur just looked between his wife and the headmaster nervously while four of his sons immediately huddled together flashes of coins flying between them.

Dumbledore stood up from his throne, and headed towards the kitchen as well heading for the floo and heading back to his office at Hogwarts. Molly and Remus soon followed with the rest of the Weasley order members behind them.

"What is Albus thinking. Ronald dear has Harry written you back yet? I seriously hope he isn't too angry about that letter." Molly shook her head sadly and busied herself around the kitchen getting a meal ready for those lingering members of the order.

"No letter yet mum, I'm not expecting one either. I've tried writing him again telling him Dumbledore made me send the letter but Pig always comes back with the letter still attached." Ron sighed and sipped a cold butterbeer.

Everyone in the kitchen looked towards the window when a snowy white owl soared in through it landing on the table and holding out her leg to Ginny who quickly took both letters off her leg. Hedwig nipped Ginny's fingers lightly before flapping up to her shoulder and just sitting there. "He wants a response now then?" Hedwig just hooted and sat there. "Guess so." Ginny opened her letter and started to read while she tossed Ron one of them.

"Only reason Pigwidgeon can't find him is because Hedwig is the only owl who can." Hedwig fluffed her feathers and swelled her chest trying to make herself look more important as Ginny stroked her lightly. "Yes you are very important Hedwig."

"Wait you've been writing Harry, why didn't you tell us." Ron said cunfsedly looking between his letter and Ginny.

"You never asked. Oh mum there's something in here for you as well. Harry wanted me to tell you to stop worrying and he'll see us all at the train to school." Ginny picked back up her butterbeer and sipped from it while handing her letter to her mother.

Ron looked at Ginny one more time before he quickly opened his letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_Hey mate, I use that word loosely since you haven't been much of one lately. Then again I can sort of understand it. It pissed me off mate when all I got from you and Mione was a reprimand from running from that prison that was my 'home', again a word I use loosely. Funny thing is mate, even with Hermione writing that letter with you , it was too articulate. Tell the old man nice try and to stop using my friends agaisnt me. Hedwig is going to stay until you can you write an actual letter. And don't get mad at Ginny she's been helping me get over Sirius and get rid of this sick feeling I get when I think about how Voldemort possessed me. Mate you got one chance, don't blow it. We've dodged death too many times together for this to go down the chute because some old coot wants to make himself feel more important. If that letter was his and not yours then send a reply with Hedwig. Oh tell your mum I need a new jumper, I outgrew the one she sent last christmas._

_ Harry_

"Mum, Harry said he needs a new jumper, he outgrew the last one." Ron set the letter down calmly before he started grinning. "He knew Dumbledore made us write that letter."

"Yeah he told me that a few days ago he just wanted you to sweat a little.", Ginny laughed as she saw Ron's shocked expression then looked over to her mother who was reading over both letters.

Remus set his cup of tea down and looked at Ginny. "How long have you been writing to him Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged as she tried to think. "I think a few days after Ron sent that letter. He wanted to apologize for what happened in the D.O.M, He didn't write to you Ron because he was immensely pissed over what was in that letter." Ginny looked up quickly as Hedwig flew out the window shocking Ron who was starting his reply.

"Wait Hedwig I haven't,.. finished. Now he'll think I really did send that letter." Ron balled up the fresh parchment he was writing on and tossed it in the fireplace.

"And why would I think that?"

--

_A/N: Alright well its been a month since I last had an internet connection so here are your next two chapters. Thank you for all the reviews and thanks for the information on Sickle:Galleon exchange rate. I couldn't find it for the life of me so I just went with ten. I've got the next chapter in the workshop and it's almost complete so look for 'The Return' for the next time I'm online which I have no idea when that will be. Honestly it sucks having to do this on every off chance I get at a wifi spot but it'll work. Happy reading._


	9. Summer's End

_**Harry Potter and the Brothers of Darkness**_

_**By: The 4sAkn One**_

Chapter 8: Summers End

"And why would I think that?"

"Harry", Ron jumped up from his seat and rushed over to his best mate who was standing in the kitchen doorway a silvery cloth in his hands but was stopped short as Ginny blurred psat him and wrapped her Arms around Harry, her mother right behind her.

"Harry what are you doing here." Ginny asked looking around at the fireplace anticipating Dumbledore flooing in at that moment.

"I decided to spend the last few days of the summer with my family.", Harry shrugged as if it were no big deal after extricating himself from Mrs. Weasley's crushing hug which only got tighter when he called them his family. "Should have seen yourself when Hedwig flew out mate, priceless."

"Wait Harry, mate what have you been doing with yourself, you look, different. And where are your glasses mate?", Ron looked him up and down his mouth agape as Harry was now just shigh of an inch shorter than him. Ginny looked him up and down as well, her brow arched as she gave him a sly smile.

"You really have changed Mr. Potter." Ginny winked as Harry just laughed and shrugged.

"Good food and a good summer what can I say, and the glasses, it's a thing called magic. Fascinating really, you can use it for almost anything I hear." Harry ruffled his hair a bit as he walked over to Remus who just stared at him his face white. "Lost for words Moony."

"You look exactly like James did when he was your age." Remus shook his head for a second before he grabbed Harry into a crushing hug tighter than Molly's. "You gave me quite the scare cub."

"Sorry about that Moony but I needed to get out of there. And I found the help I needed.", Harry puled himself from Remus and sat down at the kitchen table pulling off his cloak and setting it across the back of his chair.

"I thought you wouldn't be comming back till the train ride Harry?", Ginny asked innocently as she sat beside him pulling her chair extremely close getting an odd look from Ron and a frown from her mother.

"Yea I finished earlier than expected. I made some really good friends this summer." Harry chuckled lightly and shook his head before stretching and waving his hand to the cupboard a butterbeer flying into his open hand.

"Wow how did you do that mate?"

"Again Ron, Magic. Do we need to have the 'There is a such thing as magic talk'. I call it the little wizards talk.", Harry chilled his drink with another wave and took a long drink. "Ah thats good. So when's the next time Dumbledore will be popping by?"

"Before the reading of Sirius' will which should be tomorrow since he's clearing Sirius' name tonight."

"So he's finally doing something about that then.I'm assuming he wants to try and detain me after the reading then?" Harry laughed and the shocked looks on Molly and Remus' faces. "What it's not that hard to figure out. It's the only reason he'd actually do that and we all know it."

"Is it really that easy to figure out Mr. Potter?"

Harry jumped from his seat and flicked his wrist making his wand fly into his hand.

"Put your wand away Harry, I'm glad you decided to come back. I'm glad you're thinking clearly." Albus Dumbledore stepped away from the fireplace a genial smile on his face as his now twinkling eyes bored into Harry's.

"Get out of my mind Albus", Harry glared as he gripped his wand tighter.

Dumbledore for his part seemed shocked that he had been detected and thrown out so easily. " I am your Headmaster, Harry and you will speak to me with respect."

"It's not the school year so sod off, and you'll only get respect from me when you earn it." Harry glared and his eyes flashed dangerously as golden sparks emiited from his wand bathing the room in a light golden light.

"Be that as it may Harry you must speak to me with respect. Now please control you anger Mr. Potter. Remus is right Sirius will reading is tomorrow where you will return here afterwards."

"I fail to see the point where you get a say in what I do." Harry bit out coldly as his hair began to whip at his shoulders lightly shocking everyone in the room as they all backed up from him save Dumbledore who only bored into Harry's eyes his twinkle gone.

"Mr. Potter you will stop this childishness now and sit so we can discuss the arrangements of how we will arrive to and from Gringotts." Dumbledores eyes were now a dark blue, cold and filled with anger.

Harry slid his wand back up his sleeve but never stopped looking into Dumbledore's eyes. The temperature in the room seemed to drop at a constant rate in the silence until Dumbledore fell back with a gasp.

"I said stay out of my mind. I will not warn you again and the next time I will break you." Harry's voice dripped with venom as he continued to stare down the old man. The occupants in the room continued to look between the two who had obviously been in the midst of a battle of the mind. "I will do as I please for the remainder of the summer holiday and you have no say in the matter acting minister or not."

"Harry you must stop acting like this. I know you are mad but you must stop. We must work together to stop Voldemort. You are not safe with them. Those two are liars and con artists. They will lead you to ruin. I can help you Harry." Dumbledore stood back up as if nothing had happened and tried a softer approach.

"Do not even try to lie about them. I know 'exactly' who they are. Go back to your school and leave me alone. Your weapon will be at school on the first." Harry spat at the ground before he turned to walk towards the kitchen doors. "I'll be in Sirius' old room."

"STUPEFY"

Harry spun around and narrowed his eyes as the beam of red light bounced off his chest wiping the smile off the old man's face. "Attacking a minor with his back turned. Madam Bones will be so pleased now that they can remove you from your spot as acting minister." Harry flicked his wrist and leveled his wand on Dumbledore who had lowered his after firing his curse.

"Harry you must understand why I tried to stun you is because I needed to talk to you in private."

Harry just remained silent his face in passive except for the glare while those around him looked outraged. Dumbledore whitened as Harry's wand began to glow a dark purple at the tip power beginning to flood his senses. "Fine I will go. But I will speak with you in private once you have calmed down Harry"

"Five"

"Harry if you use magic you will be expelled you know this."

"Nope you fired on me thus making this a time of danger. I am well within the laws to retaliate. Oh by the way, four."

"Harry I am your Headmaster"

"Not during the summer. Three."

"We will speak tomorrow Harry."

"Wouldn't bet on it. Two."

With that the headmaster apparated away as quickly as he could as the power in the room became too intense for such a small space. Harry slowly slid his wand back up his sleeve before turning to everyone else. Ron had passed out from the amount of magical build up while Molly and Remus stood there white as a sheet. Ginny was leaning against the wall panting a light blush creeping up along her face."Wow Harry, I don't think I've ever felt such power."

Harry just sighed and moved back to the kitchen table a grim look on his face. "The next time he pulls that I'm not going to fire back a stunner"

"Harry dear when did you get so strong. I've fought beside Albus before and he never oozed power like that." Mrs. Weasley walked up behind him and palced her hand on his forehead.

"The more times a peice of steel is tested in the fires, the stronger it gets. Once it gets too strong it breaks." Harry palced his face in his hands and closed his eyes. "He's trying to kill me"

Mrs Weasley gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. "Harry don't say that. He truly has your best intrests at heart he's just going about it the old way. Albus is getting older he's only doing what he sees as right so that you survive."

"No he really wants me to die. I saw it when he tried to break into my mind. He thinks I'm going to turn dark and beome the next dark lord after I kill Voldemort." As usual people gasped at the sound of the name.

"Harry what are you talking about, fighting he-who-must-not-be-named. You are too young to fight him, and you are too good to turn dark so don't even say such things."

"No I do have to kill him, it's either me or him and it will always be that way. Thats why he keeps coming after me and why he'll go after those close to me. Dumbledore just thinks once I get a taste of killing that i'll go dark and take up his place. He wants me to die after beating him."

"Harry you have to be kidding.", Remus sat down beside him slowly. "Please tell me you're kidding cub."

"I wish I was Moony. It's either me or him. 'One must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' It's all in that damned prophecy." Harry layed his head on the table and sighed as he felt multiple hands on his back.

"Wothcher everyone! Wotcher Harry, You look like Hagrid just asked you to help him breed a new race of blast-ended skrewts." Tonks walked slowly into the room as her usual self with her spiky pink hair.

"If only that were the case." Harry sighed and stood up looking at everyone in the room. "I'm heading to Sirius old room for the night. Wake me up before we leave Moony." Harry walked slowly from the room and caught Tonks eyes before he shut the door.

"So what have I missed this past month or so?"

--

Knock Knock

"Harry Molly and albus are calling everyone into the kitchen for an impromtu meeting on how we get there and for a spot of breakfast. And Harry I know you have your problems with Albus, and I don't blame you but please just try not to stir the pot any more than is needed. I'm not condoning his behavior last nigth by any means. But just be patient with the man, we all make mistakes sometimes. It's whats makes us human." Remus spoke through the door as gently as he could hoping it wouldn't raise Harry's ire. The response he got back shocked him a bit to say the least.

"I'll be down in a bit Moony, thanks." Harry cracked open the door and poked his head out looking around.

"Well Harry I actually wanted to talk to you for a moment first. It's about Sirius and I know you said you were over it and I can see that you are, being in his room and all. But I just wanted to make sure.", Remus placed his hand on the door pushing it open a bit only to have it suprisingly well braced and held firmly.

"Um yeah about that Remus why don't you wait out here for a few moments You know I need to get dressed and what not." Harry half smirked as he tried to push the door shut only to be met by an equal force as Remus shook his head and laughed.

"Harry I changed your nappies when you were a baby. And if you're shy I'll jsut turn around. Honestly you're acting like James did during the school year when he had a woman in,.. his... room" Remus let the statement hang and arched a brow. "So Harry whos in there?"

"No one Moony honestly just a dirty room and all that and me starkers I was mid change when you opened the door. So yeah no one's in here I'll be out in a minute Moony." Harry again tried to shut the door when Remus stuck his nose through the door way and took in a few sniffs.

"Harry unless you use a lavender shampoo, and I highly doubt you do as the scent would be stronger around you, then I'm wagering someone is in there with you. And I already passed Ginny on my way up here. So who's in there?" Remus gave a knowing look as Harry just gaped at him for a moment his shoulder shaking slightly as if he was scrathing his back before he gave Remus a frown and summoned a towel over to him before openign the room.

"Ok Remus check. I'll prove to you no one is in here. That smell happens to be indeed my shampoo as I took a shower last night and it rubbed off on my pillow. And now here I stand before you in an empty room with a towel around my bare waist. Happy?" Harry let out a slow breath subtly as he stood his ground literally forcing himself to believe in the spiel he jsut spewed. "Check everywhere won't find a single person here besides The-boy-who-lived-in-his-natural-glory."

Remus arched a brow as he stepped into the room his eyes scannign around as he sniffed the air. He knew there had to have been a second person but there wasn't a single trace of anyone. "Someone was here Harry I know it. Your little display at the door simply let them get away before I could find out who."

"Room was silent sept for us. would have heard a crack if someone apparated. And as of last night Dumbledore added anti-portkey wards to the whole building. Before you ask how I know I'll go ahead and tell you that I can feel the magic around me. This room happens to be the least tainted. Not much if any dark magic was preformed in here." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and arched a brow at Remus before pointing towards the door. "So now that you've had your Sherlock Holmes moment would you mind if I got dressed."

"You got away this time Harry but I'll be there to laugh when you slip up and your girl is found out." Remus chuckled as he ducked a flying throw pillow and shut the door behind him.

"Remus really needs to learn to look up." Tonks jumped down to the ground and turned her tonfa back into a wand before giving Harry a smile.

"I told you that shampoo was a curse." Harry grumbled and threw his towel aside showing his gold and scarlet boxers with flying snitches. "Almost got us caught it did. Good job hiding on the cieling though. Soon as he started sniffing I thought we were goners."

"Me too, but honestly Harry, if you already have boxers on why'd you need the towel?" Tonks laughed as she sat down on his bed leaning on her elbows and playing with the hem of her nightie.

"Would have made my excuses for him not coming in here if I was already somewhat dressed don't you think?" Harry mocked exhasperation and through the discarded towel at her head. "But I am glad you were here. It helped keep me in this room." Harry smiled sheepishly before he shook himself to reality and turned around hiding the blush that crepped into his face when he caught himself staring at her chest.

Tonks cracked up laughing and sprawled herself along the bed pulling her nightie up and squishing up her breasts looking over at Harry with an innocent face. "I'm glad I could help Harry. And if you ever need my help again in 'any' regards don't be afraid to ask." Tonks winked at his reddening face as she absently played with her breasts in front of him.

"Not right now Nymph." Harry grumbled as he kicked open his trunk staring intently into it and not up at her. Harry knelt down and pulled out his chainshirt and dragon leather clothing along with the cloak and holster Salazar had given him. "Nymph I've got an important question."

"What is it Harry?" Tonks sat up on his bed as he gave her a confused and troubled look.

"What do you wear to a will reading?"

--

Harry stalked into Gringotts a sour look firmly implanted on his face as he looked to either side of him. On one side was Albus Dumbledore with a benign smile on his face, and Alastor Moody his electirc blue false eye whizzing at a sickening pace. "Oh yeah real inconspicuous way to enter a bank filled with people. Worlds oldest senile headmaster flanking the boy-who-lived, along with the worlds most paranoid reinstated Auror. Great way to get in and out I say. Why not fly a damned flag that says boy-who-lived right here." Harry smirked interanlly as Dumbledore's smile faltered and Moody grinned. Along with the twins guffawing in the back. But then again the twins would laugh at seemingly anything.

"Harry I do not appreciate the amount of sarcasm you have built along with your resentment of me. But I am glad you have seen to forgive me for my lapse of judgement last night. I merely hope for the best for you my boy. " Dumbledore tried to reclaim the situation with a genial smile but Harry was having none of it.

"And whats that? A quick stop followed by a sudden stop and shallow grave? I think not." Harry openly grinned when Dumbledore merely frowned before he grabbed Harry's arm and steered them towards the nearest goblin. Needless to say Harry quickly yanked his arm free.

"We are here for the reading of the will of one Sirius Black." Dumbledore raised himself up importantly but it was to no avail as the goblin just looked him up and down with an air of disinterest and just shrugged before signaling a few goblin guards to escort them into a meeting room. "Mr. Black's representee will be with you shortly."

"Thank you for your time." Dumbledore smiled to the goblin before re-grabbing Harry's arm in blatant disregard for Harry's hands off boundary while following the guards into an inner chamber decorated in black and white marbles with a redwood table in the center.

Harry grumbled and yanked his arm from Dumbledore's grip as they settled into the room and gave a pleading look to Tonks to get him out of there, this did not go unnoticed by a certain werewolf or young red head.

Remus smirked and walked behind Tonks as she sat down sniffing lightly before sitting down beside her. "New shampoo Dora? Smells like lavender." Remus smiled as Tonks eyes widened before she narrowed them and gave him a hard look.

"Not a word Remus or I'll give you a new reason to howl about." Tonks whispered deadly quiet and then finished with a sickly sweet smile before turning and staring dead ahead into nothingness with a completey impassive face.

Ginny simply looked between the two before she took a seat on the other side of Harry who had quickly sat himself at the head of the table before Dumbledore could reach the seat. Ron sat on Harry's other side and immediately the two started in on quidditch. Ginny just roled her eyes and leaned into Harrys side and spoke quietly lwo to where only he could hear her. "So when did you and Tonk's hook up this summer Harry? Or were you not planning on telling anyone?"

Harry stiffened and held up a finger to Ron postponing their quidditch discussion before he turned to Ginny. "What are you talking about I didn't hook up with Nympha-Tonks I just saw her for the first time last night when she came in." Harry stammered out as he shook his hair a bit making it cover his reddening ears.

"Wake up and smell the dragon dung Harry, I wasn't born yesterday you know. And besides you almost called her nymphador something only senile headmasters, her family, or really close boyfriends do. And I know this because we talked in length about why she doesn't like her name coming from most people. So Mr. Potter, spill it." Ginny smiled and blinked her eyelashes innocently.

"I admit to nothing" Harry turned in his seat and stared forward much the same as Tonks was doing.

"You didn't deny anything either though", Ginny smirked and sat back in triumph.

"Indeed I didn't" Harry stared ahead stony while Ron leaned forwards in his seat, giving Ginny a 'what was that about?' look, before trying to restart the quidditch talk with Harry. To which he eagerly agreed.

While everyone situated themselves comfortably, a small goblin, that Harry vaugely recognized, walked into the room with a giant ball in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. The goblin set the small ball upon the table before climbing into his seat glancing over the room and organizing his papers.

"On this date of Auguts the twenty-ninth, I Griphook assistant to the Head of the Bank Ragnok, do formally begin the reading of the wills of one Sirius Black. Is the Primary Beneficiary one Harry James Potter Present?" Griphook looked up from his papers glancing towards the other end of the table.

"Um present." Harry raised his head unsure what to do.

"Then Mr. Potter with your permission I will start the reading and begin papers for transferring of monies and porperties as designated by Sirius Black." Griphook again stared at Harry with a look almost akin to respect.

"Um sure go ahead Griphook whenever you're ready I suppose." Harry shrugged and looked over to Ron and then to Remus who simply just shrugged back.

"Very well then. I will now play the recording and begin handing over the paperwork as needed." Griphook turned a small blue jewel on the side of the ball and Harry's heart jumped before falling again as Sirius' voice filled the room.

"I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body, do hereby claim this to be my final and testament.

Well I hope that this recording should not be needed but during these times I thought it best to get this out of the way until you stomp Moldywarts ass Harry. And yes I know that you will be the one to do it. Lily and James told me what was in the prophecy that old bat made. Honestly I didn't believe it until I saw you after the Tri-Wizard fiasco. It was then I knew that you would succeed where many including myself, probably, have failed.

But enough of this sad death talk. I get to divide up the wealth of the Ancient and Noble house of Black. Oh how I hope my mother is spinning in her grave for forgetting to change her will HAHA. I'm gone oh well get over it I probably died like the suave handsome figure you hear before you. And Harry I swear to Merlin if you blame yourself an inkling over my death I will huant you. Consider yourself haunter Pronglett, trust me there is nothing worse than alone time in the bathroom only to have some weird shit happen. I should know I made a mistake of pranking Lily, and to make this short she was none to kind when it came to retribution. I always said she would have been the best Marauder had she joined our noble cause.

So now to making you people richer. Remus Lupin, my furry tailed, howler monkey friend, grow a pair and get over it. I know your sad but damnit don't be. I'm with Lily and James now. And if I can guess on anything we're raising all sorts of hell and Lily is beating us into pulps for it. I know you'll be sad and lonely my friend and I'm truly sorry. But as the last living Marauder you have a mission. Moony it is your mission to howl at the moon and train Harry to be the greatest Marauder to ever live. He is our Pronglett and the heir to our legacy of merry-making, detentions, and slytherin bashing, which consequently leads to more detention. Harry page 34 of the book I left you should help with those, don't worry what that means just yet you'll find out. Right Moony?"

Remus smiled, wiped his face and nodded. "I'll make him worse than we ever were."

"Ok now Moony aside from that speil of sappyness, I leave you Number 12 Grimmuald Place, you decision to let Dumbles keep using it or not, honestly he's pissing me off with the isolate Harry shit he keeps bringing up. Also to you,my most horribly dressed friend I leave you the fifteen percent of the liquid assets of the black fortune. No clue how much it is due to investments and what not. I'm sure our goblin friends should be able to tell you. So now I pause so that he can read from the papers."

Sirius' voice went quiet as griphook shuffled his papers and pulled the right one sliding it down to Remus. "Mr. Lupin to you is the deed to the house Number 12 along with a sum of thirty million galleons." Remus looked speechless down at the parchment and shakily took an offered quill and ink pot signing his name and vault number for the items to be deposited into.

"Well Remus what ever that number was I hope it was satisfactory and no matter what the amount you should be able to buy at least something decent to wear. No wonder you're still single Moony you looked terrible last time I saw you.

Next on to my favorite cousin and ohh this will be so fun since I can say your name and not fear a reprecussion for it. To Nymphadora Tonks! Oh I can just see you shaking in fury kid its amazing to think I'll be watching it. So to you Nymphadora Tonks I leave you something I know you'll enjoy. In my trunk In my old room is a small black booklet. I found it perusing a muggle book store on a moment of incognito for the famous bird watching group we all know so well. I know you're on the wild side, just like me, it brings a tear to my eye when I think of how much hell we could have raised oh cousin of mine. But anyway this book is not for young eyes and should be used with caution. Page twelve nearly broke my neck one night. Then again I was drunk the girl I thought was hot turned out to be a pygmy Hagrid, ugh my god she had a beard too. Anyway page is good in all honesty it just needs someone closer to your own weight to pull off and I know being who you are can adjust to about any 'situation'. Sorry about images Molly honestly I'm keeping this as clean as I can here. Oh aside from the book Nymphy, hehe can't hit me. Aside from the book I leave you fifteen percent of the Black liquid assets, which is the same as what I gave Remus so no need ot bug the goblin here about the actual amount. Oh and a box of twenty year old every-flavor-beans. Found them in a sock in my old school trunk. Amazaingly they're still good. Goblin friend if you please pass over the paperwork to my living shapeshifting cousin." Again the voice paused as Griphook slid over the paper work and forms to be filled as well as a peice of parchment showing where in his old trunk her new book was.

After a moment the voice filled the room. "So much money to give away and so little time to do it in. I know how you live-uns like to go about living so here lets see who is next on the list to recieve the Black family crap. Ah here we are this is a groupie so it should be quick. To my favorite red haired family I leave you twenty percent of the black family gold. And Ron you'll love this next one, I leave to you the Weasley family, The Black Family Sky box in the Chudley Cannon Quidditch Stadium. It seems my family loved quidditch and helped to build their stadium so with my handover you gain free access to every Cannon Home Game. I wish to seriously thank you guys. Molly Arthur you have a beautiful family and I'm overjoyed to know that you have taken Harry in the way you have. I will never be able to express how grateful I am that you showed him what a family is supposed to be like.You invited him into your home with open arms and I will forever remember your kindness to my godson. Ok gobbo hand em their paperwork while I once again shut up. I bet you all are getting really tired of my voice. I know I would I hate these things, hmm maybe pitch an idea to create a pensieve version will."

Every laughed as Sirius' voice trailed off and Molly and Arthur leaned into eachother happily as they watched Ron literally bounce in his chair about the skybox. Molly and Arthur nearly fell out fo their chairs when they glanced at the paper showing their inheritance of forty-million galleons. "So dad think I could get a new broom for the upcoming quidditch season?" Ron was grinning ear to ear over the fact that his family was no longer poor. Harry was jsut glad Ron had one less thing to be jealous over.

"We'll see son, We'll see", Arthur smiled happily as he signed off on the parchment and slid it back over to griphook who resumed the recording.

"Not much left, I've covered Moony, Nymphadora, the Weasleys, whos next? Ah yes of course. I would like to leave one Hermione Granger 2 million galleons and the contents of my mother's personal library. The door to it is in the back and ot the left. My mtoher was a bit of a bookworm go figure. I've already removed anything dark because I would shudder to think if someone smart as you touched one of them." The voice stopped as the goblin paused it while glancing around the room.

"Is Miss Granger present today?", Griphook continued to examine the room and stopped on Dumbledore who sat up a bit.

"No she is not. Miss Granger was unable to come today as she had family matters to attend to. Her parents were arranging a family reuinion and we were unable to bring her." Dumbledore sat back down as Griphook nodded.

"Then Headmaster Dumbledore I will leave this document with you to be forwarded to Miss Granger along with the books as per the request of Mr. Black." Griphook slid the paper over before settling back into his squashy chair and resuming the recording.

"Well thats everything that I could give away except for the last half of my family's liquid assets. Harry, Pronglett, my godson. I am sorry we didn't have much more time together but this is life during a war and these things happen. To you my godson, my heir as I have legally claimed you, hope you don't mind. I leave you everything else. All Black family properties, shares in companies, possesions, vaults, gold, all of it. Harry I know gold means next to nothing to you. Merlin knows you have a bunch of it, but the price you paid for it is too high for any soul to bare and I wish, oh Merlin do I wish that you'd be poor and with a happy family over stinking rich and without us. But you will never be alone, take the money I have left and spend the bloody hell out of it, by everything shiny in diagon alley and blow it away with your friends. Hell take the galleons melt them down and build a statue of yours truly if you want to. The goblins may be pissed that you're ruining galleons but they're yours to fritter away as you see fit. Now as my heir that means you are the new Head of the house of Black. But since I'm the last actual black It just means a silly title and a ring. I couldn't not designate an Heir as I was so helpfully reminded by my friend here because mine is a very old an noble family, as pathetic as they were. So with me the line would die and Cissy and Bella would get everything as without an heir I would not be able to give everything away as I have. And trust me some of the books in the main library along with my personal library, both yours by the way, we do not want those two snake kissing whores getting anything. In closing, Harry again I apologize for not being the godfather you deserved. But do know Harry that I loved you as much as if you were my own flesh and blood. Be the man I know that you are Harry and give em hell. Marauders to the end."

As the recording silenced everyone in the room turned to look at Harry expecting to see him in tears of grief. Harry just sat there a small smile on his face with his eyes closed before he opened them and looked around the room. Harry's eyes were hard and bright as his smile broadened.

"Marauders to the end Padfoot." Harry stood up as Griphook began sliding parchments his way.

"Mr. Potter as per Mr. Black's wishes you are now the Head of the house of Black which by law shall make you legally emancipated despite your age. You will need to sign these before you leave here so that your inheritances and your emancipation can be made legal." Griphook bowed to him and placed a small ring on the table in front of Harry.

Harry reached fr the ring only to find his hand stop by Dumbledore. "I am sorry to have to intrude upon Sirius' wishes for your emancipation but I simply cannot allow this. You will be allowed to claim it of course when you are 17 but I will not allow it. Dumbledore smiled breifly but stopped when he saw Harry laughing at him and pulling a dagger from his robe pockets.

"Professor have you ever heard the expression 'Older than your years'? Yes of course you have as old as you are. So I am sure you know the spell that allows one to check status of age using blood right?" Harry smiled grimly as he held the dagger in his hands. "Griphook may I have a peice of Parchment please?"

Griphook looked apprehensively at the teen with the dagger btu agreed and slid of a slip of parchment from his stack. Harry took it quickly without looking at it as he continued to stare at Dumbledore. Harry sat the parchment on the table and quickly sliced open his palm slamming his hand ontop of the parchment making people either gasp or scream. Harry pulled his hand form the prachment and pulled out his wand sealing the wound and sliding the dagger back into his pockets.

"Go ahead old man, tell me how old that says I am?" Harry stretched and folded his arms over his chest holding a finger to his lips telling the others to quiet down a bit. "Harry what is going on?" Ginny sidled up to him her face white as she stared at the peice of parchment, Harry's blood pooling into the center before absorbing into the middle. Writing soon emerged, writing that Dumbledore was keenly inspecting.

"I indeed know of the spell Mr. Potter, I just cannot understand how you managed to fool the magic of it." Dumbledore set the parchment down his face aging quickly as he looked paler than he had in years.

"I didn't fool it." Harry smiled as Dumbledore stepped back slowly. "That's right as of July Thirty-First 1996 I Harry James Potter turned 16 and immediately after had my awakening. And due to that awakening in my power, the magic within me aged my body to be an appropriate vessel. And as far as the law is concerned as long as magic says I'm old enough then I'm old enough, and even more so, this is old old magic." Harry grinned and held his head up a bit higher as he slid the papers he needed to sign over to himself and quickly signed them and finished with theatrically placing the Black Family ring on his right middle finger, right in Dumbledore's face.

--

"Mr. Potter a word please?"

Harry sighed as he shut the door to Grimmuald place behind them. He looked Dumbledore in the eyes with an air of disinterest and annoyance. "What now, going to start trying to find loopholes in the law so that you can tie me down again. Or perhaps beg me to listen to you as I always had, which incidentaly landed me in the hopsital wing more times than I care to count."

"Harry please enough for right now. I would like to know about this awakening of power you had." Dumbledore was still as pale he was when they had left Gringotts and he didn't seem to be getting any better.

"No Albus I will not tell you about my awakening. I'm tired and I would like to go relax with my friends. Good day. And also, while we're out of school its Lord Black to you. Seeing as how a certain old Headmaster locked my Potter inheritance away until I graduate Hogwarts no matter what my legal status would be." Harry smiled as the Headmaster began groing more impatient.

"Harry",

"It's Lord Black now remember, try again."

"Fine, Lord Black, this new development is very dangerous information should it fall upon the wrong ears. And your power increase is also another problem. I shall be removing you from regular classes until we have a guage on how powerful you are and your control over that power."

"No you will not be removing me from any classes without my consent as that is my right as a magically legal adult. And I will no way in hell be trained by your or any of your flunkies. For all I know you'll try and put a magical block on my power just so you can control me. Then again you may mass memory wipe me like you did with a certain mutual friend of ours." Harry smirked as he saw Dumbledore's eye twitch slightly.

"Harry, do not speak of thigns you do not understand."

"Its Lord Black to you how many times do I have to say it for you to get it thorugh that thick skull of yours. And I understand very very well. But don't worry I won't reveal your secret. They themselves will unless you do so. And I sugest you act fast they plan on having a very fun Christmas." Harry smirked and turned away from Dumbledore racing up the steps into Ron's room where everyone had congregated.

"Bloody hell mate, that was gusty giving Dumbledore the finger like that." Ron shook his head but couldn't hide the grin on his face. Harry just shrugged and fell into an armchair after removing his cloak and hanging it on the back of his chair.

"Felt good to do it though." Harry laughed while the twins began looking between eachother and muttering quietly. "Something on the mind that you two seem to share, guys?"

The twins looked at him hard for a few moments then George started tapping his chin while Fred spoke first. "We'll share that soon enough Harry", "But what we want to know is.", "What the bloody hell is an awakening?", "We really could have used one when it came", "To that age line two years ago."

Harry shrugged for a moment as he glanced from Ron to the twins over to Ginny in the corner. All of them were wating for his answer. "It's sort of hard to explain. I barely understand it myself. The way it was explained to me is that I've gone through so much magically physically and emotionally. Take a peice of metal for instance. The more its beaten and heated the stronger it gets. Kind of like I said last night about how I can only take too much before I finally snap." Ron gulped as Harry took a breath and

Ginny quietly sniffed.

"Centuries ago when wizards were still learning the limits of magic and creating newer and stronger spells. Every wzard of the era needed to be strong. Far stronger than average just to survive. So they noticed that the harder the life before the age of magical maturity which then was 16 instead of 17. And because of this they pushed themselves to near exstinction through trails by fire and war. Everyone no matter what trails as a sort of awakening, a magical puberty where their magic grows with age and then spikes. Sometimes its a very small amount and sometimes large. The harder the life though the larger the spike. And as far as spikes go in terms of my awakening, Think of a dam bursting on a large river. I remember when it happened I felt desperate alone and comepletely broken. Then I felt this burning within me but it didn't hurt, at first. It was filling me up like a song, it was magical life. And when the song was at its peak It stopped. I had my awakening during my sleep just as you all have whether you realise it or not. Except for you Ginny your awakening isn't untill a week or so after your 16th birthday. Don't ask how I know I can jsut feel the spike in magic. and your's is still growing. Anyway back on topic. During the dream I was walking along a path and then it started hitting me about what I could lose in this war. I broke mentally and emotionally. Thats when the song stopped and I felt the magic within me burning. I felt as if I was burning from the inside out. The fire was underneath my skin in my blood. In my soul and it wante release. That burning was the magic altering my body. It needed a proper vessel in which to store itself."

Harry sighed and sat back ruffling his hair as the others just stared at him. Finally Ron broke the silence. "Wow mate thats,"

"Brutal", Ginny wrapped her arms around herself and sat back against the headboard of Ron's bed while the twins also sat down. "You can be a real buzz kill Harry", "Right life of the party you are."

"You guys wanted to know. But it came with perks." Harry grinned and held out his hand with his palm facing up and closed his eyes for a moment before a ball of flame erupted in his hands. "Like I said the fire was within me." Harry shrunk the flame down to small cool flicker as the twins jumped from the bed and leaned in closer to inspect it.

"It would be amazing if we could harness that into something." " Combustable Cough Drops, maybe","Won't cure your coughs, instead they make you cough out flames.", "Definately an idea, maybe Flame-Man-Flanels.", "Pajamas guaranteed to heat up your night". The twins immediately moved into a corner and started hashing out ideas while Harry just shook his head and closed his hand quenching the flame.

"Those two will never change will they?" Harry laughed as he looekd to the other two who just shook their heads whent the door suddenly opened and a bushy haired mess launched into the room and latched onto Harry grabbing him in a vice grip.

"Oh my god Harry, Professor Lupin just came and got me and I read your letter. Where were you? What have you been doing? Are you sure you've been okay?"

"Air, Mione Air!" Harry gasped out as he lightly patted her back while Ginny and Ron started laughing though Ron's were a bit more forced.

"What? Oh, Sorry Harry. I'm just glad you're not mad at me. I was worried when you never wrote back and then I got your letter. And then I Professor Lupin just told me that today was Sirius' will and.." Harry clapped his hand over Hermione's mouth and leaned up sitting himself back down in a more comfortable position. "Breathe Hermione"

Hermione narrowed her eyes for a moment then theatrically breathed deeply in through her nose before she bit his hand. "Ow, Hey I was only trying to get you to calm down and not give yourself a stroke you know."

"Right,.. but Harry what have you been doing? Is it true you've been fighting with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Lupin even said you gave him the finger in the middle of the bank. I just can't fathom you would do something like that."

"Oh he did it alright Hermione, it was bloody brilliant is what it was. Glad you're here Mione things have been going bonkers around here." Ron slid over on his bed and gave her a bit of room to sit. Harry just smirked.

"Hey Ron mind filling Hermione in on what was said or do you want to use my pensieve. I really don't feel like discussing it again. Sorry Hermione it's not you I've just had a long day." Harry stretched and popped his back loudly as he reached in his robes pulling out a small stone thimble enlarging it and handing it to Ron. before he dumped a few memories into it while pulling others out. "Whatever isn't in there that you know go ahead and tell her as best you can. If you can't I'll be in my room." Harry turned and left the room with Ginny quickly behind him.

"Harry what have you been doing, it's hard to believe you got this powerful in only a month." Ginny said softly as she placed a hand on his arm holding him from going into Sirius' old room.

"Ginny I don't think I can tell you what I've been up to." Harry said quietly before he pulled his arm from her hand and opened his door.

"Harry don't you trust me. I trusted you to us all alive that night. You owe me at least that much." Ginny looked hurt as she looked at him pleadingly.

"Harry maybe you should tell her." Tonks stepped out of the room and layed her hand on Harry's ushering him and Ginny inside.

"It's not that I don't trust you Ginny its that I just don't trust Dumbledore. We have no idea how far he's willing to go to get what he wants." Harry looked down and leaned against the door once it was shut before waving his hand over it silencing it and the room.

"Ginny I can only tell you so much because a lot of it isn't my story to tell. This summer when the Death Eaters attacked Privet Drive, they weren't the only ones there. I was saved by the Brothers of Darkness. They took me to their home where they healed me among other things and told me things i needed to know. They took me and Tonks to a special place called the Hall of the Phoenix. In there I was burned alive tortured and tested to the extents of my life. Don't give me that look. They didn't take pleasure in my pain, it was done so that I could be ready whent he time comes. I'm not ready yet but I'm getting there. There's more to their story but we can trust them. It was there that I became what I needed to become. Me and Tonks were trained to be Battle Mages. Mages of war who fought in the shadows of battle." Harry drew his wand from his holster and held it for a second before he allowed it to become his sword.

"This was the Sword of Gryffindor. The one I used that night to kill Sally,"

"Sally, That thing had a name?! Besides Gryffindor's sowrd had his name on it not yours. And its nearly impossible to break a Goblin made item let alone alter it." Ginny stated and looked between the sword and Harry as if he had lost his mind. Harry just laughed and nodded.

"Yeah Sal told me her name was Sally. And yes this is the same sword. That fire that I showed you all is what made it happen. All Battle Mages use a blade to channel their magic, not a wand. Ginny you have to keep all this secret. Dumbledore can not know that Tonks and I crossed into the Valley of the Phoenix and trained within their halls. But one more thing."

Harry smirked and put his sword away before whistling out Tonks catching on and doing the same. Suddenly twins bursts of flame erupted above them both as a phoenix landed on the respective shoulders of their mages. "Ginny, this is Myral." Harry smiled and ran his hand along Myral's neck as the phoenix trilled happily.

"And this if Gil." Tonks smiled happily as she indicated the multi-colored phoenix on her own shoulder. Their songs echoed in the room making them all smile and filling their hearts with hope and joy.

"Wow, their both beautiful." Ginny just stared with her mouth open at them both as she reached out a hand to stroke the golden phoenix. Myral trilled happily and chirruped slightly.

"Myral said thank you Ginny."

"So can anyone be a Battle Mage?" Ginny asked as she switched between stroking each phoenix. Myral just trilled a response before Harry could answer.

"She said everyone has the potential but each mage must enter the trails as a pair and leave as a pair. It cannot be done alone. There must always be two so that our teachings have the greater chance to be passed down during times of need. We just lucked out that the brothers were able to train themselves." Again Myral trilled interupting them. "They didn't train themselves. Then who?" Myral just primmed her feathers and fluffed herself importantly.

Harry cracked a grin and started laughing. "What is it Harry, what's so funny?" Tonks conked him once on the back of his head.

"She said that she had the Ferryman give them their training. No wonder they took the name Brothers of Darkness. The ferryman which leads souls to their final resting place, aka Death." Harry sat down and contineud to laugh.

"Tilorian trained them. No wonder Ditty has such a bleak outlook on life." Tonks started laughing as well leaving Ginny in the dark.

"So you two couldn't teach me? I want to be stronger, I don't want to be left on the sidelines during this war." Ginny gave them another pleading look.

"Sorry Ginny until you have your awakening you can't go through the trails. Thos two had to read for years before their awakening. Without your awakening you would drown in the magic of the River of Styx. Your magic would literally burn you to death. Besides it hurts worse than having a thousand Cruciatus curses thrown at you. Not that I knwo what that feels like but I can guess." Harry smiled sadly and patted her shoulder gently.

"We can still teach her some of the magic though Harry. Maybe those others in that D.A of yours." Tonks tapped her chin gently while Ginny looked hopeful.

"Nymph you may be right."

--

_A/N: BTW sorry for typos and what not as I haven't had these last two chapters beta read but if any of you would like the chance email me._


End file.
